


There's nothing holding me back

by Kira_Kurosawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Drama, Family Drama, Multi, Romance, Seattle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Kurosawa/pseuds/Kira_Kurosawa
Summary: “—Estás preciosa, luces como el deseo si tuviese un rostro—su nariz acaricia su mejilla, suspiro—. Eres la mejor obra en la que he posado mis ojos”Nikolai solo había llegado un día cualquiera en una semana cualquiera a visitar a lo más semejante que tenía de hermano, y la visión que causaba la chica de cabello rosa, era más de lo que había imaginado tiempo atrás gracias a la descripción de Kazuya. Kira era para él su primera vez en muchos aspectos, y no sabía cómo resguardar sus propias emociones o sobrellevar el rechazo que la chica profesaba hacia su persona. Las contradicciones de sus acciones lo hacían dudar, y no sabía si el misterio que la emvolvia era suficiente para mantener el amor que nacía cada día por ella.





	1. Titán

**Author's Note:**

> El título de la canción está basado en la canción de Shawn Méndez. Los personajes originales fueron hechos por un grupo de amigos muy valiosos para mi, y sus personalidades son lo más parecido posible, las situaciones y lugares descritos fueron mayormente investigados. Es una obra original sin fines de lucro, así que favor de no copiar.

La casa de la fraternidad era una zona de guerra total, entre exámenes, tutorías, prácticas laborales y proyectos, los residentes no sabían ni qué hacer para que sus nervios no colapsaran. 

Logan y Nakugawa habían invadido la mesa del comedor, papeles arrugados y bocetos desperdigados por toda la superficie del suelo cercano, el maestro más estricto de la carrera había pedido una colaboración amistosa cuyos detalles nadie quería saber, Takara tenía un colapso mental en la cocina gracias al increíble y estresante nuevo platillo que preparaba para su clase, Irina trabaja en distintos test mientras mordía el borrador de su lápiz, y Kazuya no tuvo el corazón para mover los reportes escolares que sus pupilos le habían dado sobre la primera guerra mundial, y no sabía si porque cada vez que leía uno creía que la humanidad sería gobernada por individuos que solo confiaban en lo primero que leía o porque se sentía lo suficiente mente cómodo con el calambre en la pierna que le había dado por estar más de dos horas en la misma posición.

Como si no pudiera ser más estresante, Kira y James llegaron tirando pestes y azotando la puerta mientras gritaban lo jodido que era que un profe les plantará la cara y les dijera que estaban retrasados en tal proyecto.

—Es que no lo puedo creer, mi tutor de mierda me a dado lata y me a delatado con mi profesor, ¿ustedes se lo pueden creer que hijo de puta es?

Todos los que estaban presentes en la estancia se acercaron un poco, más como una escusa para dejar sus quehaceres que para escuchar como su compañera despotricaba sobre su tutor.

—Y a mí la maestra de psicología cognitiva me a pedido que le eche más ganas, porque según ella ¡no he ido a suficientes putos cursos y no tengo los créditos suficientes para pasar su materia!—James había estado apretando la lata de soda que llevaba en la mano, hasta que esta explotó solo por la frustración.

—Vale, tío. En primer lugar, tranquilízate, Jaime, que aquí todos estamos envueltos en la misma mierda, ¿si?—James asintió, un poco más tranquilo. Logan suspiro cansado, y dejó caer todo su peso en la silla—Ahora, este fin de semana es tranquilo, tengo entendido, porque todos acabamos las cosas del mal que nos mandan los estúpidos maestros, así que hay que echarle ganas y seguir adelante hasta el viernes para poder descansar. Uju—su grito de celebración había sonado tan deprimente, que incluso Kazuya sintió ganas de reconfortar lo.

—Logan tiene razón. Faltan dos días para que sea viernes, solo tenemos que aguantar eso para poder descansar por un par de días—animo Takara—Ahora, ¿que opinan de dejar un rato las labores y nos ponemos a organizar un almuerzo para recargar los ánimos?

—Creo que es una estupenda idea, cielo—sonrio Nakugawa, un poco más relajado.

—Que lo haya dicho él lo hace una buena idea para ti, aunque no es que me oponga tampoco a tomar un descanso—dijo un poco soso mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Iván! ¡Novio de Iván!—dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta y con malicia Logan.

Evan había estado estudiando toda la tarde junto Asher porque este ultimo había revuelto sus apuntes de derechos juntos con los de educación física, y la verdad es que su falta de iniciativa le había dado más trabajo del que le gustaría admitir.

—Hola, hombre— Asher choco los cinco a todos aunque estos no quisieran, y con una actitud más positiva que la de su novio, se presto para ayudar a organizar un buen almuerzo—. Opino que el almuerzo sea afuera, para que el aire fresco limpie nuestro chakra y eso.

—Apoyo esa noción—dijo Kira, sonriente.

—Pff, ahora resulta que creemos en el buen karma y el estado zen—se burló Kazuya.

—Tu mal karma te golpeara pronto en la cara, ¿a qué sí?—dijo con burla Kira. Kazuya solo resopló divertido.

Todos se organizaron para llevar el almuerzo más ameno. Mientras los expertos en la cocina hacían lo suyo, los demás se repartían las labores de limpiar y recoger el desastre de la estancia, mientras los demás organizaban la mesa del patio trasero y ponían los platos. Todos estaban lo suficiente ocupados, solo el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal pudo hacer que alguno que otro mirara con el ceño fruncido el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta.

—¿No es Ámbar?—pregunto Nakugawa mientras sacaba algunos vasos de la alacena.

—No seas idiota, ¿Por qué iba a tocar la puerta si vive aquí y tiene una llave?—pregunto Irina, que había llegado hacía poco de su práctica y estaba ayudando a ordenar el salón.

La persona que estaba en la puerta había empezado a tocar con insistencia la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Solo van a ver la puerta o van a abrirla?—pregunto con un poco de irritación Kira.

—Yo voy, pinches putos.

Logan camino con toda la seguridad de que iba a mandar a la mierda a un par de vendedores ambulantes o a unos cuantos chicos de fraternidad traumados lejos de ahí, lo que no espero era ver al poste humano que se encontraba llenando todo el umbral de la puerta. 

—No mames, que puto miedo—murmuro Logan, mientras registraba con la mirada al sujeto.

Era alto, muy alto, estaba seguro que más que Kazuya. Tenía el cabello claro, de un color cenizo, llevaba un poleron oscuro que hacían juego con unos jeans grises y unos zapatillas deportivas, y eso era todo. No podría registrar nada más que pudiese evitar que aquel tipo fuera reconocible si llegaba a matarlo.

—Tengo amigos en el FBI, y mis papás son ministros en la embajada, así que si me tocas un pelo irás a la cárcel—amenazo con la mirada más intimidante que pudo hacer.

—Vaya, no sabía que iba a cometer algún crimen contra tí, pero lo tendré en cuenta—sonrio el extraño, y unos hoyuelos se dibujaron en sus mejillas. Y Logan se dio cuenta de lo apuesto que era.

—¿Qué tantos haces, Wawa? ¿Quién era?

Logan busco con la mirada a su novio, y se sorprendió un poco al ver una sonrisa entre sincera y llena sorpresa en su rostro, así que miro de vuelta al desconocido. Y pudo ver las similitudes. Cómo aquel lunar que era tan característico en Kazuya, por ejemplo.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto Kazuya sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia el nuevo invitado.

—Bueno, mi equipo está de viaje. Tenemos partidos de temporada, y Seattle va a ser la sede, así que decidí pasar y visitarte—abrió los brazos y sonrió hacia Kazuya, ignorando completamente como Logan veía con asombro el intercambio—¿Qué me dices de un abrazo, Ka–kun?

—Solo porque te extrañe, cabron—sonrio con sinceridad y abrazo con verdadero cariño al extraño de la puerta.

Logan había jurado que Kazuya no tenía contacto humano frecuente porque, bueno así era él, pero nunca creyó ver cómo éste se acercaba de buena gana a alguien y lo apretujara de manera tan cariñosa. Así que como solo él podía ser, se metió en medio de esos postes humanos, y los analizó de manera crítica.

—A ver, que pasa aquí. Que yo sepa a ti, señor deprimido, no te gustan las muestras de afecto—Kazuya abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido al recordar que Logan había presenciado la muestra de cariño más íntima que había tenido en su vida.

Ambos chicos se separaron del abrazo, y se pararon uno a lado del otro, y Logan sintió vértigo al ver que aún siendo tan altos, el desconocido sobrepasaba a Kazuya.

—¿Quién es este fenómeno?—señalo al más alto, mientras miraba a Kazuya.

—Él es mi primo, tranquilo. Y no le digas fenómeno, por dios.

Logan escaneo con más detenidamente al otro muchacho y pudo apreciar los rasgos que compartía con su novio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico poste?—se acomodo los lentes y se acercó al muchacho mientras lo inspeccionaba de manera crítica. El chico solo sonreía divertido.

—Soy Nikolai Vladivostok, un gusto en conocerte. Tú debes ser Logan.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—se paro de nuevo en frente de Nikolai con el mejor semblante serio que pudo hacer.

—Oh, Kazuya me contó de ti. Dijo que si alguna vez me conocías, no te ibas a dejar amedrentar con mi estatura, y que posiblemente serías tú quien me amenazara.

—Oh—miro un momento a Kazuya, y con los ánimos devuelva en alto extendió su mano a Nikolai y sonrio—, un gusto, hombre. Kazuya no me a dicho de ti, pero espero seamos buenos amigos.

—Créeme, el gusto es mío, Logan—sonrio de vuelta mientras devolvía el saludo.

—Madre, pero que alto—los tres chicos voltearon y vieron a Irina.

—Hombre, nos van a matar si no seguimos ayudando a arreglar la casa—chasqueo la lengua fastidiado—Eh, Irina, dime que ya terminaron y que podemos comer—hizo un puchero mientras caminaba hacia su compañera.

—Bueno, no, pero…no tardan tanto—murmuro distraída—¿Me podrías decir quién es él? Esta buenísimo—murmuro a Logan por lo bajo.

—Calla, que es el primo preciado de Kazuya—murmuro en respuesta. Volteó brevemente a ver a los primos, y los invito con la mano a que se acercaran—¡Anda, apúrate o se perderán el almuerzo!

Cuando Logan e Irina se perdieron en la entrada de la sala, Kazuya no perdió tiempo y abrazo del cuello a su primo mientras lo guiaba por el recibidor.

—Si ibas a venir, me hubieses avisado. Quizás te pude ir a buscar.

—No, está bien—sonrio, mientras se agachaba un poco para que Kazuya y él quedarán de la misma altura—Y dime, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Qué dice esa novia tuya?

—Que chiste tan malo es ese—se quejo, mientras pasaban de la sala al comedor, donde todas la voces se oían—Sabes que Purpu y yo solo somos como, mejores amigos.

—Aun me preguntó porque le dices Purpu, y no por su nombre.

—Oh, créeme, cuando la veas lo sabrás—Nikolai lo miro confundido—, ¿que es la Purpurina?

—Es un polvito que brilla, ¿no?—murmuro inseguro. Kazuya solo sonrió mientras se alejaba un paso de él y empezaba a presentarlos.

Nikolai miro con detalle a todos los compañeros de su primo, y le agradaron solo al recordar lo que Kazuya decía de ellos.

—Naku se va a casar con Roderick y tendrán muchos bebes—dijo Kazuya, mientras señalaba a la pareja. 

—Que idiota eres, Kazuya—Nakugawa estaba rojo.

—Pensé que tú nombre era Takara, disculpa si me equivoqué—sonrio un poco confundido.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Mi nombre si es Takara, ese es un apodo—aclaro el Castañón una sonrisa amable—Violetita me lo puso, y se quedó.

—¿Violetita?

—Ya sabes, Purpu, Purpurina, ella—dijo James mientras le hacía mimos a Johan.

—Oh, la amiga—busco con la mirada entre la estancia, pero estaba seguro que la susodicha no se encontraba presente.

—Ella no está aquí—Nikolai miro a Irina, mientras está empezaba a apurar a su compañeros a acarrear las cosas al jardín trasero—Estuvo toda la tarde en práctica en un restaurante de la ciudad, y vino a cocinar todavía aquí, así que dijo que necesitaba un baño. Ella bajará en un rato.

—Vaya—se quedó pensativo, hasta que vio lo descortés que estaba siendo y le quitó las cosas que llevaba en las manos la muchacha—, déjame ayudarte un poco

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Tardaron un poco, más por la falta de asiento que por otra cosas, pero al final Nikolai se había ganado un asiento a lado de su primo y una chica que no había aparecido. Y la curiosidad le estaba matando, pero el hambre que había tenido que aguantar en todo el vuelo lo hizo desistir de la idea, y empezó a servirse todo lo que se veía delicioso.

—Vaya—sintió como la comida se derretía en su boca—Muchas felicidades al chef.

—Bueno, fue un trabajo en equipo—sonrio Takara alagado—. Todos colaboramos.

—Creo que si tú y Kira ponen un negoció ahora, yo iría todo el tiempo—dijo Logan con la boca llena.

Todos soltaron una carcajada divertidos al ver las mejillas llenas de Logan.

—¿Kira?—murmuro Niko con un bocado de camino a su boca.

—¿Si?

Nikolai se quedó congelado al escuchar una voz detrás suyo, justo en la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Vio como la sonrisa de su primo, Kazuya, crecía con cariño en sus labios, y tuvo curiosidad de ver a la dueña de tan peculiar apodo.

—Al fin vienes, vaga—Kazuya jalo un poco su silla y con la manos, le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero pase por la cocina y vi que no termine con el decorado del pastel—explico mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

—Oye, ahora sí te pasaste. Hicieron mucha comida—señalo Nakugawa.

—Yo creo que es cool, porque más para mi—dijo Johan con el plato lleno de comida.

—Tú y Asher son iguales—bufo Evan—, solo piensan en comida.

—Eso es una gran mentira—se quejó Asher—, si supieras en que pienso, para empezar no estaríamos aquí comiendo, sino en nuestro dormitorio.

—Iugh—Naku hizo una mueca de asco—, controlen sus hormonas.

Mientras todos empezaban a discutir sobre lo propio o impropio que era hacer ese tipo de propuestas mientras comían, Nikolai no se pudo resistir más y busco a quien reía a su espalda. Kira estaba tomando asiento justo a lado de él, con una risa saliendo de sus labios y un hoyuelo pintado en la mejilla.

Y por un momento pensó que esa chica no podía ser la novia de su primo, porque sería lamentable tener celos de Kazuya porque lo apreciaba y no quería hacerle ese tipo de mala jugada. La chica tenía el cabello rosado, y pecas salpicando en su mejillas, una sonrisa bonita y un atuendo modesto, y cuando lo miro, pudo diferenciar el color de sus ojos, uno azul como el cielo, y el otro como la miel. Y comprendió porque le decían purpurina.

—Wow—sintio la boca seca.

—¿Y tú eres…?—la chica le sonrio con cortesía.

—Tú futuro novio—murmuro con una sonrisa autosuficiencia mientras se le acercaba un poco a la chica.

Todas las pláticas pararon al escuchar lo dicho por Nikolai, y vieron con sorpresa como el chico se le quedaba viendo a Kira. Y ella no sabía qué hacer, más que bajar la mano y alejar su silla de la del muchacho.

—No sé ni tu nombre, así que dudo que seas mi siguiente novio—sonrio un poco divertida.

—Oh, soy Nikolai Vladivostok, pero tú puedes llamarme amor, bebe o como quieras—sonrio coqueto.

—¿Qué diablos haces, primo? Deja de jugar—dijo entre dientes Kazuya, con una sonrisa apretada.

—No estoy jugando. Creo que ella es más guapa de lo que me habías dicho, ¿notaste que si pones atención, sus pecas podrían formar galaxias?—Kira se sonrojo ante lo dicho, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Y el caos se armó. Kazuya agarró a su primo de las solapas de su poleron y empezó a zarandearlo mientras le gritaba que debía estar bromeando, y que se alejara de su bebe, Takara y Naku se acercaron para separar a ambos chicos, mientras los demás miembros de la fraternidad se divertían con la situación.

—Que divertida broma que has hecho, viejo—sonrio Logan divertido.

—¡Eso!—señalo Takara, mientras separaba por fin a los primos—, tú primo solo está asiendo una broma, Kazuya.

Todos rieron un poco aliviados y divertidos.

—Vaya, por un momento creí que hablabas en serio—sonrio apenada Kira.

—En realidad yo hablaba muy en serio. ¿Crees que es muy pronto si te pido ser mi novia?—pregunto con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

Takara tuvo que agarrar a Kazuya, pero eso no evitó que mirara mal a Nikolai, Logan se trepó la mesa y le empezó a tirar pan al muchacho, mientras le gritaba que Kira era lesbiana, y Nakugawa solo pudo mirar reprobatoriamente al muchacho, mientras los demás se partían de risa.

—¡Ella tiene novia, y no le gustan los penes! ¡No te le acerques, depravado!—siguió gritando incoherente Logan.

Nikolai sonrió de lado, con coquetería, y miro descaradamente a la muchacha. Esta llevaba un vestido sencillo de flores, un poco pegado y con abundante escote, sabía que más por comodidad que por algún interés que la chica hubiese tomado por él, pero aún así no pudo evitar recrearse en ella, o en los detalles que ella mostraba. 

—Mis ojos están aquí—la mano de la chica alzó su rostro para que su mirada se centrara en su cara y no en el pecho de ella, y Nikolai no tenía problema en ello porque el rostro de Kira era algo digno de ver.

—Y son preciosos, así que podría verlos todo el día—su sonrisa se ensanchó, al ver la mueca de disgusto de la muchacha.

—¡A ver, ya bájenle a su drama!—grito Irina mientras se ponía de pie, y pegaba con su manos la mesa. Miro a todos entre divertida y seria—Estamos comiendo en paz, muchachos, así que si quieren coquetear o hacer cualquier otra cosa, háganlo después de comer porque la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre—se metió una brocheta a la boca como prueba de lo que decía y se volvió a sentar.

Logan resopló y volvió a su lugar, mientras miraba mal a Nikolai. Takara sentó a Kazuya en su asiento, jalo a Naku mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo a su asiento, pero no evitó la mirada mordaz que le dirigió al muchacho.

—No puedo creer que le quieras coquetear ¡ella es mía!—exclamo Kazuya, mientras la daba un coscorrón a su primo—. Ahora sigue comiendo y no la mires.

Kazuya agarro de las mejillas a su primo y le metió un pedazo de pan a la boca, ignorando completamente sus protestas, mientras Logan entraba en pánico por la ola de mini celos que le entraban. El almuerzo paso lentamente, entre miradas con ceños fruncidos y muecas de desaprobación, y alguna que otra mirada coqueta, algunas risas y pláticas sobre materias y burlas por maestros que tenían cara de sapos y apellidos graciosos.

—Así que, cuéntanos más de ti, Nikolai—dijo Ámbar, con una sonrisa de lado—. Veo que tú y Kazuya se llevan muy bien, pero la verdad es que él apenas y te a mencionado.

—Cierto—señalo James—, el hombre que tienes como primo, apenas y habla de algo que no sea de su amor por Logan.

Nikolai miro a su primo con duda, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y siguió picando el pan que tenía en la mano. La noche había caído y todos habían olvidado el estrés de las semanas pasadas, y se habían concentrado en conocer al primo alto de Kazuya.

—Bueno, mi primo no habla mucho de nada en realidad, así que no me sorprende que siquiera me mencionara—sonrio de lado—. Pero el me a hablado mucho de ustedes, sobre lo divertidos que son, y como todas sus carreras son muy interesantes.

—No es interesante cuando el estrés nos consume en temporada de exámenes, eso tenlo por seguro—dijo Evan.

—Bueno, bueno, eso no va a importar la siguiente semana porque la tendremos libre y podremos descansar—agrego Kira.

—Ugh, yo solo espero entregar el proyecto para poder venir y dormir mínimo dos días seguidos, viejo—dijo cansado Logan.

—Ya, dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco más de ti, Nikolai?—pregunto con cortesía Irina.

—Oh, no hay mucho que contar, en realidad—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Soy titular en la selección nacional del equipo de voleibol de Rusia, atacante lateral—alzo su mano e hizo el signo de la victoria—. A eso me dedico, se podría decir.

Todos los presentes lo miraron maravillados.

—Eso suena tan cool—dijo Asher con una sonrisa de asombro.

—Oh, no es para tanto.

—Si eres un jugador, estás ahora como…¿En un descanso o algo?—pregunto con curiosidad Nakugawa—. Lo pregunto porque en vez de estar en Rusia practicando, estás aquí, en una universidad de Seattle, Estados Unidos, platicando con universitarios estresados y con un pie a mitad de camino para hacer una fiesta.

—En realidad la temporada termina aquí, se acercan los partidos finales y la selección vino con anticipación para entrenar y adaptarse a las canchas del estadio—explico—. Después de las finales tendremos un plazo de descanso, y ya que no había visto a mi primo favorito, pensaba en pasarme un tiempo con él aquí—sonrio hacía Kazuya, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

—No te acerques a Kira, y todo estará bien—advirtió, a lo que todos rieron.

—Tengo una duda—Nikolai miro con atención a Logan, incitando a que este hablara—, ¿eres completamente ruso?

—Sangre cien por ciento rusa, bebe—sonrio de manera engreída.

Todos rieron un poco divertidos al ver la reacción de Logan, y como este buscaba diferencias entre Kazuya y Nikolai.


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los apodos y otras similitudes, son hechas por los creadores de los personajes. Lamento si no es tan exacto con la personalidad de alguno de los personajes pero espero les guste.

Habían pasado los dos últimos días de la semana más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, más por el incordio que era tener a Nikolai en la casa después de sus prácticas que por el estrés que llevaban acumulados, y no es como que a todos les incomodara que estuviera ahí, porque de hecho hacía todo más llevadero y divertido, aunque tuvieran que calmar los intentos que el muchacho tenía de coquetear le a la chica Tumblr de la casa. Todos estaban más relajados y con los suficientes ánimos para hacer una pequeña parrillada aquella noche, con todos los integrantes de la fraternidad listo para asistir luego de que los profesores les dieran las notas de sus proyectos.

Irina, Lyra, Ámbar, Takara y Nakugawa habían salido a comprar las comidas y bebidas que necesitarían para la dichosa reunión, mientras los demás se encargaban a ordenar y limpiar ociosamente tanto dentro de la casa, como por fuera. Kazuya había salido a ver a su primo, que se encontraba en el estacionamiento manoseando la moto que había conseguido para manejar durante su estadía en el país, y se acercó con una botella de agua en la mano.

—Eh, Kolya—Nikolai alzó la mirada de la moto, y se paró mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos con un trapo—, se supone que es una cosa rentada o algo así, no debería tener fallas así que, ¿Por qué la manoseas tanto?—le tendió el agua, mientras miraba con atención la motocicleta.

—Me gustan las motocicletas, que te puedo decir—sonrío de medio lado, mientras jalaba un banco de madera y se sentaba—. Veo que todos están muy entusiasmados con lo que sea que vayan hacer hoy.

—Bueno, es un respiro para todos—admitio, mientras se sentaba a lado de Nikolai—. Siempre que podemos, tratamos de convivir un poco y divertirnos.

—Eso veo—sonrio divertido, mientras miraba el ir y venir de la gente en la calle—, todos son muy agradables, y me han recibido de buena forma. Son buenos amigos—alzo la botella en forma de brindis y bebió un poco de agua—, aunque me gustaría conocerlos más.

—Oh, puedes preguntarme sin problemas de cualquiera, que yo te digo—sonrio, mientras miraba a su primo con ánimo.

—Bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte de quién yo quiera?—Kazuya asintio—¿Seguro?

—Vuelve a preguntar, y te mando al hotel a descansar—murmuro ya fastidiado. 

Nikolai solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

—Ya, en serio. Quiero que me cuentas más de esa chica—murmuro por lo bajo.

—¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?—ladeo la cabeza, confundido— ¿Irina, Ámbar, Lyra?

—Kira—lo miro con un poco de seriedad—. Dime, ¿cómo conquistaste a tú novio?

—Ella es mía, viejo—medio amenazó. Se quedó en silencio por un rato, hasta que entre pucheros murmuró—. Mira, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos le hice yo para tener novio, así que no sé como alguien como tú podría conquistar a alguien como Kira.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que no soy suficiente para ella, Ka–kun?—empezó a despeinarse el cabello blanco de Kazuya, solo para molestarlo, mientras ambos empezaban a reir.

—¡Hombre, ya!—Nikolai se detuvo, y Kazuya empezó a peinar sus cabellos mientras desdibujada de apoco su sonrisa—. Kira es especial, ¿si? Puede ser femenina y todo lo que quieras, pero puedes estar seguro que te volteara la cara si algunas vez metes la pata con ella, y eso es lo principal que debes saber.

—No sé si eso debe animarme, ¿sabes?—se rasco la barbilla, indeciso.

Kazuya solo sonrió en respuesta.

—Si te espantada eso, entonces deberías dejarlo—movio la mano restándole importancia—. Purpu tiene temperamento difícil, y suele tener manías, pero puedes estar seguro que siempre podrás contar con ella—Kazuya miro a los ojos a Nikolai—, no lo sé, hay algo en ella que no puedo explicar que te hacer quererla mucho, y te da ganas de protegerla.  
.  
.  
.

Mientras Kazuya y Nikolai hablaban en el estacionamiento, los demás miembros de la fraternidad intercambiaban opiniones sobre el albino que rondaba el lugar mientras ordenaban y empezaban a preparar las cosas que utilizarían en la cena.

—La verdad es que a mí me dio miedo en el instante que lo vi, es que díganme, ¿han visto lo alto e intimidante que es?—Logan farfullo mientras extendía su mano por encima de su cabeza para mostrar las diferentes alturas—Y que se llevará tan bien con Kazuya así de primeras no es como que me sacara sonrisas.

—Pff—Naku se tapo la boca para esconder su sonrisa burlona, pero aún así Logan lo miro mal—, tío, te pusiste celoso de su primo. Que patético.

—¡Cállate, Wawa!—inflo las mejillas de forma infantil, mientras seguía sacando de la bolsa de compras la comida—, el caso es que el primo este, no me cae ni bien ni mal. Solo necesito conocerlo más.

—Bueno a mí me cae bien, porque me da orgullo la sangre rusa que corre por nuestras venas, y así al fin me siento en casa—comento dramáticamente Irina.

—¿Es porque es alto?—murmuro Lyra.

—Obvio, no como todos ustedes pinches enanos—dijo burlona.

—Irina, no les puedes decir enanos a las personas—regaño Takara, mientras se ponía un delantal—, y para empezar, solo hay tres personas realmente bajas aquí. De ahí en fuera todos somos muy altos.

—Oigan, ¿dónde dejó la bocina? —pregunto Evan mientras entrena a la cocina.

—Déjala por el asador, solo por si acaso y quiero cambiar la música fea que pongan—indico Nakugawa.

—Oye, que no nos guste la misma basura ruidosa que a ti, no significa que tengamos malos gustos—se quejo Asher, mientras caminaba de paso y llevaba una hielera.

—Basura y una mierda…

—Ya, ya—Logan callo las quejas de Naku y señaló con un cuchillo que tenía en la mano a Evan—, Iván, ¿tú qué piensas del nuevo?

Evan miro a Logan sin inmutarse, y solo ladeó la cabeza un poco para mirarlo con aburrimiento.

—Soy Evan, y no se de que nuevo hablas.

—Habla de Nikolai—dijo Lyra, un poco interesada por la plática.

—No es nuevo ni nada, es alguien temporal. No va a ser permanente—aclaro con lentitud, como si quisiera que todos lo comprendieran—, y ese chico nuevo quién tanto les interesa, anda detrás de su preciada Violetita, y si tanto la quieren cuidar, deberían ver cómo la mira cuando anda en shorts por la casa.

Todos miraron en silencio como salía Evan de la cocina hacia el patio trasero. Irina y Lira intercambiaron una mirada divertida, y observaron como Logan, Naku y Takara inflaban el pecho y murmuraban sobre lo que le iban a decir a Nikolai cuando lo vieran sobre mantener su ser lejos de su amiga.

—¿Qué diablos les pasa?—murmuro por lo bajo Kira a Irina y Lyra. 

Ambas chicas se sobresaltado, ya que no habían escuchado cuando Kira había llegado.

—Es sobre Nikolai—menciono Irina.

—Oh —hizo una mueca de fastidio —, ese chico.

—Y como te acosa—completo Lyra con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ugh—Kira hizo una mueca de disgusto—, me preguntó que puedo hacer para que me deje en paz.

—Puedes darle tú número, como él te lo pidió—sonsaco Nakugawa, con su buen humor recuperado.

—Podrían tener una cita igual, a ver si cuelan —dijo Logan burlón. 

—Podrían ambos irse a la mierda—les tiro papitas que llevaba en la mano a Logan y Naku mientras ellos se burlaban de ella—. Ahora, si no van a ayudar, no estorben y salgan a hacer algo.

—Que fea anciana —se quejó el castaño.

—Mi novio no me dejaría irme así, vieja solterona—Naku intento ponerse a lado de su Takara, pero este sonrió con excusa—, ¿por qué? —se quejó.

—Necesito marinar la carne y hacer aperitivos con Purpu, y no podemos si la sigues molestándola con alguien que no le gusta.

—Que sepas que a ella le gusta, y mucho—comento indignado—, pero mejor me voy solo porque quiero, no porque me lo digan.

—Te lo compensaré, lo prometo—sonrio con dulzura, y le dio un beso a Naku.

—Que asco—murmuro Kira por bajo.

—Ya quisieras.

Mientras Nakugawa y Logan salía de la cocina, Kazuya y su primo entraban riéndose y jugueteando como si fueran adolescentes.

—Hey.

—Kak dela, Irina?—saludo Nikolai en ruso, mientras sonreía con simpatía hacia su compatriota.

Irina sonrió entre divertida y nostálgica.

—Kak dela, Nicolay?—contesto de vuelta.

Mientras los rusos se ponían al día en su idioma natal, los demás muchachos que se encontraban en la cocina, miraron mal al trio de altos ya que no entendían nada de lo que decían.

—Que feo que son —murmuro Kira.

—Disculpa por querer hablar con alguien que si me entiende —comento con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

—Vamos, Irina, tranquila —sonrio Lyra, un poco nerviosa —. ¿Por qué mejor no se van afuera a hablar mientras nosotros continuamos con la comida aquí?

—Nop —negó la pelirroja —, yo voy a cortarme hoy un dedo aquí aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Que bárbara eres, Irina —Kira inflo las mejillas de forma infantil.

—Ya, ya —Takara le palmeo la cabeza a la muchacha, como si esta fuera una niña —. Ahora, prueba esto y dime si le falta sal —le extendió un cuenco lleno de carne.

—Creo que está bien de sal, pero le falta algo —se quedó pensativa, mientras veía la carne —, ¿y si le echamos cerveza? Tengo entendido que en otros lugares lo hacen así y sale muy bien.

—¿Tú crees? —Takara la miro con desconfianza —, nunca he probado cocinar con ese tipo de condimento, pero podría darle un buen. También podría hacerla más ligera y blanda.

—¡Exacto! Así no tendríamos que esperar a que repose por mucho tiempo y absorbería un poco del sabor de la cerveza —comento entusiasmada.

Cuando Takara y Kira cocinaban por lo general nadie opinaba mucho, ya que sabían que era lo más idóneo para cada ocasión. Pero Nikolai no lo sabía, y no es como si le importara mucho, ya que lo único que quería era que la chica de cabello rosa le prestara algo de atención, así que se metió de lleno con el tema e interrumpió.

—Yo creo que la cerveza sería un buen agregado —interrumpió a los dos cocineros. Takara y Kira miraron al albino sin inmutarse, este solo sonrió con chulería, mientras se recargaba en la encimera un poco más cerca de la chica —. En muchos lugares lo usan, pero depende del tipo cerveza es como se realza el sabor y como se combina con la comida. Puede ser cerveza de malta, negra o de lager, y dependiendo la marca puede variar el concentrado que pueden dar a la comida.

—¿Y tú que vas a saber de cocina? —Kira se cruzó de brazos, y frunció el ceño. 

Nikolai agrando su sonrisa coqueta.

—Se una o dos cosas de cocina, creo que puedo arreglármelas.

—Yo creo que no —bufo.

Kazuya se interpuso entre ambos chicos y alejo a su primo de su amiga.

—Aquí no te quedas, Kolya —le dio una colleja mientras

Nikolai no apartó la vista de la cara de Kira ni por un momento en que su primo lo sacaba a rastras de la cocina, y gracias a eso no se perdió la sonrisa un tanto engreída que la chica le dirigía. Y le gustó, porque podía ver un tinte de coqueteo en ella.


	3. Color pastel

La noche había caído, los residentes de la casa se habían aseado y alistado lo mejor que podían, algunos se habían servido comida en un plato y se habían sentado por todos los muebles del jardín. Nakugawa peleaba a grito con Logan junto al asador mientras Takara ponía más carne en la parrilla, Lyra, Amber, Irina y Kira platicaban junto a la piscina con platos llenos de comida en las manos y bebidas en la mesa, Asher hablaba con entusiasmo con Gael mientras Evan lo regañaba y Randy trataba de reír por la discusión, pero su mirada siempre se desviaba a su pelirroja novia.

Nikolai había optado por sentarse en el bar que estaba en el jardín junto con Kazuya, mientras este esperaba a su novio y mataba el tiempo hablando sobre el ultraje que cometía Johan al mezclar el vodka con cualquier otra bebida, él no podía evitar reír por las ocurrencias de James en el intento que hacia por salvar la reputación de su novio. Mientras Kazuya discutía, Nikolai no pudo evitar que su mirada recayera en la chica de cabello rosa, con su falda a la cintura de un rosa como el mismo cabello, con una blusa ombliguera que le dejaba poco a su hiperactiva imaginación y unos botines que le agregaban altura a su figura.

—Deja de mirarla—se quejo Kazuya, mientras le propinaba un golpe en la nuca.

Nikolai sonrió con diversión, mientras volteaba a ver a su primo y a sus acompañantes.

—Querido primo, debes de saber que esa que tanto proteges no es una niña, y que la veo como la mujer que es—explico sin remordimientos, con su asiento ruso marcado por la excitación.

—Ella es mía, ya te lo dije.

—Mira, hombre, yo te lo advierto de una vez—dijo James—, puedes verla de lejos todo lo que quieras, pero esa mujer nunca va a caer en tus manos de casanova.

—¿Crees que soy un casanova?—pregunto Nikolai con una sonrisa ladina.

—Debes serlo, transpiras heterosexualidad más que todos los hombres de esta casa—admitió Johan.

—Eso no importa, lo único que debes de entender es que no te debes acercar a ella. Es mi bebé, y no vas a tocarla de forma impura—advirtio de nuevo Kazuya—. Y hablo totalmente en serio, Niko, porque si tú intentas al…

—Oye, Johan ¿Podrías hacerme un sex on the Beach, un mojito Bacardi, dos blue Collins y una margarita? Por favor—Kira sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de súplica y miraba directamente al barman de turno, sin saber de la conversación que había interrumpido.

—Hola, belleza—sonrió de medio lado Nikolai.

Kira trato de ignorar al ruso, pero era imposible si de pronto el chico se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. Lo miro mal y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba las bebidas.

—Claro, nena. Solo espera un segundo—Johan empezó a mezclar en su agitador los ingredientes de cada bebida mientras murmuraba y reía con James .

—Así que, ¿como te la estás pasando, guapa?—murmuro de forma coqueta.

—Bien—contesto cortante.

—Oh, vamos. Existen muchas palabras para describir una noche como esta—se recargo en la barra y miro con diversión a la chica—. Deslumbrante, hermosa, divertida, fresca, espontánea.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos, y la chica no pudo más que moverse con incomodidad porque sentía que de cierta forma el muchacho hablaba de ella y no de la noche divertida que estaban pasando.

—Purpu, porque no vas con las chicas y ya te llevo yo las bebidas—dijo Kazuya.

—Espera, ¿Qué?—Nikolai borro su sonrisa y miro con desconcierto a su primo.

—Oh, eso sería muy lindo de tu parte, Kazu—Kira sonrio agradecida, se inclinó un poco y beso la mejilla de su amigo—. Te apartare un lugar junto a mi.

—Espera, no—Niko hizo un puchero mientras veía como la pelirrosa se alejaba—, ¡podrías darme un beso a mi igual, ¿no?!

—En realidad fue la cosa más penosa que he visto en mi vida, y pensé que James apestaba coqueteando—se burló Johan.

—Gracias, querido novio—dijo con sarcasmo James.

—Oh, cállense—refunfuño el ruso mientras se bebía de un solo trago su bebida—, y tú—señalo a su primo de forma acusatoria—, la has ahuyentado para que no podamos hablar.

—A como yo lo vi, Purpu solo se sentía incómoda contigo, así que prácticamente la salve—sonrio sin remordimiento.

Nikolai bufo, y se dio a la tarea de ignorar a Kazuya y al otro par que solo buscaba burlarse de su desgracia. Sus ojos azules buscaron de nuevo sin querer la figura de la chica enigmática, y sin darse cuenta sonrió. Antes de conocerla su primo le había hablado de ella, de como su impertinencia los había llevado a hacerse amigos, de como ella se preocupaba e incluso como su amistad había tambaleando porque a ella le había empezado a gustar su primo, Niko sabía más de lo en un principio hubiese querido y le había causado curiosidad.

Y la había idealizado. Alta como modelo, con cara esculpida y con carácter afable, y cuando la había conocido en persona y vio lo diferente que era creyó en las cosas a primera vista. Le gustó su cabello del color de atardecer, su sonrisa de hoyuelo y nariz salpicada, con su carácter gentil y a la vez sarcástico, le gustó su cuerpo pintado con tatuajes llenos de historia, y a veces olvidaba como era antes. Como cuando veía una chica guapa e iba por ella sin importar algo, solo porque quería que fuera casual, y ahora solo podía sonreír mientras pensaba en las noches de insomnio que había pasado por una imagen mental que le había calentado hasta el alma y le había hecho gastar horas palpándose bajo el pantalón para terminar con una ducha fría solo porque no podía controlar sus hormonas.

—¡Oigan, antisociales, ¿Por qué no se acercan un poco y jugamos verdad o reto?!—grito Naku mientras se acercaba a los sillones que se encontraban junto a la piscina.

—Oh, genial—James dio brincos de la emoción y zarandeo a su novio—. Esto va a estar bueno, ¡elijo reto, bebé!

—Debes esperar tú turno, James—suspiro, mientras terminaba de servir los tragos y le tendía la bandeja llena a Kazuya—. Me esperaba esto más tarde, la verdad.

—Naku debe estar muy aburrido—admitió Kazuya, mientras se paraba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar a donde sus demás compañeros se reunían.

—¿Por qué vamos a jugar esto?—pregunto con curiosidad Nikolai.

—Lo hacemos cuando están lo suficientemente ebrios y pueden sacar las verdades más jugosas—señalo Kazuya con un movimiento de cabeza a sus amigos—, o pasan cosas muy…pocos comunes.

—La última vez me quedé en ropa interior por un reto—comento divertido James.

—Espera, ¿Qué?—Johan miro con preocupación a su novio mientras esté lo ignoraba—, esto va a ser raro.

James y Johan se adelantaron, mientras Kazuya y Niko seguían dirigiéndose a algún lugar vacío en ese montón de gente. Ren y Ángel habían bajado de su alcoba hacia un rato, y Thomas había despertado de una siesta que se había alargado más de la cuenta.

—Tan temprano y tú ya recurriendo a emborrachar a las personas para hacerlos pasar vergüenza. Mal, wawa—dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a Nakugawa y se sentaba en un sillón vacío.

—Sigo sin saber porque hacen esto, ¿no están un poco grandes para este juego?—murmuro Niko mientras se sentaba a lado de su primo.

—Oh, es que tú no has visto como se descontrola esto aquí, ruso—murmuro Logan en respuesta.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—pregunto sin comprender Nikolai.

—La última vez épica fue cuando Jaime regreso a casa con Paco y resultó en arresto domiciliario por dos meses—se encogió de hombros Logan, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Nikolai temió por un momento por su integridad, y para agarrar valor se toma de un trago el vaso de whisky que se había servido. Miro como sin darse cuenta ya habían girado la botella y Lyra se encontraba haciendo un reto en medio del jardín.

—Me distraje cinco minutos y cuando volteó a ver, Lyra ya está bailando como loca y cantando hacia el cielo—murmuro Nikolai desconcertado.

—La han retado a hacer un baile a la lluvia mientras hace malabares y recita el himno de estados unidos—explico Logan con diversión.

—No entiendo las jergas americanas—ladeo la cabeza, un tanto confundido.

—Me las pagarás, Irina—Lyra se sentó de nuevo y miro a la pelirroja de manera retadora, mientras la botella giraba.

—Querida, yo siempre estoy lista para lo que sea—contesto altanera la pelirroja.

La botellas giro por un momento y paró frente a Nakugawa. Todos sonrieron.

—Opto por verdad, putos—dijo de inmediato, sin dejar que alguno dijera algo—. No tengo suficiente alcohol en mi sistema para aguantar incordios a tan temprana hora.

—Seré benévola, Naku—Lyra sonrió con malicia—. Tienes fetiches raros en la cama…

—Eso es personal— se quejó Nakugawa.

—Asi que dinos la verdad, ¿tienes un fetiche raro con los trajes formales de Takara y su espalda? ¿De rol quizás, tipo maestro y alumno?—Lyra sonrió con inocencia, mientras Nakugawa empezaba a sonrojarse.

—¡Que les pasa, obvio no les voy a decir!

—¿Qué pasa, Wawa? ¿Te gusta que te den a lo sado?—Nath sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, tú cállate y no me metas en tú mismo saco—señalo al rubio.

—No has respondido, Naku—dijo canturreo Lyra.

—¡Por dios, si!—grito Nakugawa, sonrojado e irritado—, ¿es que no han visto su espalda? Es un pecado si no la disfrutara—se tomo un shot de tequila y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

Todos rieron e dieron un vitoreo de celebración.

—Ya, ya—miro mal a tus sus amigos, y trato de disimular el sonrojo que su confesión había causado—. Voy yo, hijos de puta.

La botella giro un momento y luego paró en seco en frente de James. Y todos vitorearon un poco, porque James ya tenía alcohol en la sangre suficiente como para hacer alguna locura.

—Oh, pero si esto está bueno—Naku se sentó en las piernas de Takara—. Jaime, verdad o reto.

—Reto, obvio—sonrió de manera bobalicona.

—Obvio—murmuro con sarcasmo—, ahora, te reto a vestirte de mujer.

—¿Qué?—James hizo una mueca de horror.

—Ya oíste, Jaime. Así que anda a vestirte y ponerte bonito—Nakugawa señaló la casa con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Huy, yo te ayudo, amigo—Logan se puso en pie y arrastró a James dentro de la casa.

—Esto va a estar bueno—dijo Johan con una sonrisa divertida, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

Nikolai estaba sorprendido por los disparates que el grupo hacia, y le desconcertaba que todos hicieran los retos y dijeran verdades que normalmente no dirían en voz alta.

Miro de reojo a su lado, donde al final Kira había terminado sentada. Kazuya se había movido y había empezado a platicar con Takara, Johan, Ren, Ángel y Naku, dejando a la pelirrosa platicando con las chicas, y él no podía estar más feliz. 

—Hey—murmuro para llamar la atención de la chica.

Kira lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa pícara y mejillas sonrojadas. Nikolai trato de no agrandar su sonrisa e ignoro las miradas de las demás chicas presentes.

—Hey, àlainn —pronuncio con asentó escocés, mientras le daba un empujoncito juguetón.

—Por favor, en un idioma que conozca—lo miro confundido.

—Ugh, mal, chico ruso—nego con decepción fingida—. Àlainn es guapo en galés.

—Entonces es un cumplido—su sonrisa se suavizo—, diré que eres la chica más krasivyy que he conocido.

Kira hizo una mueca de descontento, y Nikolai no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Sonó mal?

—Muy mal—se tapo la boca para amortiguar su risa—, ¿es así como coqueteas con las chicas?

—Bueno, es así como lo hago contigo—admitió. 

Kira dejo de reír y miro con curiosidad a Nikolai. Por inercia, acomodo unos mechones de cabello que sobresalían de su peinado y le picó la nariz de forma juguetona.

—Krasivyy significa hermosa en ruso —susurro mientras se acercaba un poco más a la muchacha —. Creo que es un hecho de que no me equivoque al decirlo.

—Vaya, todo un romántico —ladeo la cabeza un poco, con curiosidad —. Eso debe de funcionarte con las modelos con que sales.

—Ugh —fingió con su mano como si lo estuvieran apuñalando e hizo una mueca de pena. Kira sonrió divertida —, un golpe bajo, guapa, pero no. Yo solo coqueto con quien me gusta, y no con estereotipos.

—Yo soy un estereotipo —admitió sin pena —. Como una mama gallina que quedara soltera toda la vida.

—Yo creo que mientes —la sonrisa de la muchacha menguo —. Que eres más de lo que enseñas y que guardas verdades susurradas a la oscuridad —miro con análisis el rostro de la chica —, y me gustaría descubrir los misterios que ocultas en esa envoltura color pastel.

—¿Color pastel?

—Me gustan los colores opacos —sonrió socarrón —, así que ya te imaginaras lo bien que me pasare descubriéndote.

Miro de manera sugestiva el cuerpo de la chica, solo para molestarla un poco y porque ella estaba reaccionando justo como quería.

—Me estas amenazando —murmuro un poco confundida —. Me amenazas con descubrir todos mis secretos, y es la cosa más tonta que alguien que me coquetea me ha dicho.

Kira miro a Nikolai con seriedad, sin rastros de sonrisas coquetas y miradas apreciativas. Y él solo pudo acercarse a la oreja de ella, y susurrar de manera provocativa.

—Te estoy advirtiendo, cielo. Eres la primera chica que me interesa de verdad, y no voy a parar de perseguirte hasta saber porque es así —se separó de la chica, le agarro de la barbilla y beso sus labios de manera rápida.

Se paro de su asiento, le guiño un ojo a la chica y se encamino a la barra para buscar otro trago. Ignoro la mirada de Kira en su nuca, y como su primo seguía sus pasos, e incluso paso de alto como James salía de la casa con un vestido corto, tacones y maquillaje extravagante.

Mientras se ponía detrás de la barra, busco una botella de vodka y un vaso limpio, pudo escuchar como James le decía con vergüenza a Logan lo corto que estaba su vestido, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa disimulada cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba.

—¿No crees que está un poco corto, Logan?—pregunto James, mientras estiraba para abajo el vestido.

—Que no, hermano. Creo que te ves bello, así que tú modela sin pena. 

Logan tomaba foto de todos los ángulos, mientras James se tambaleaba cuando daba un paso más cerca del grupo. Johan estaba sentado con las manos apretadas al reposabrazos de la silla, con la boca abierta de la impresión y los ojos brillantes, disfrutando más de lo que debería aquel reto.

—¿Por qué miras así?—pregunto James, ya enfrente de Johan.

—Bueno, es que…—sintió la garganta seca, por la impresión, y miro a su novio—, creo que te ves bello.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!—se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Oh, no te enojes—jalo a James de los brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas—. Tú eres él que dice tonterías, recuerda que te conocí de esta misma forma hace un tiempo.

—¿Con vestido de mujer y maquillaje?

—Si—sonrio y acomodo sus cabellos azabaches—, creo que por tú culpa tengo ese fetiche—lo miro con picardía, y James no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Eso sonó tan gay—murmuro Nakugawa, mientras Takara le besaba la nuca con mimo.

—Déjalos, son libres de ser tan homos como quieran—le murmuró Takara contra su cuello.

—Así no puedo trabajar, ¡no puedo extorsionarlos si se hacen lo lindos!—se quejo Logan mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Todos rieron por los comentarios de Logan, mientras esté fingía indignación. Por un momento se relajaron y solo se sentaron a platicar de viejos tiempos con una bebida en la mano, mientras se olvidaban del juego y preguntaban de vez en cuando eufóricos yo nunca, nunca , y a Nikolai le gustó estar en ese lugar, pertenecer por un momento a un lugar cálido y no a uno como eran los estadios llenos de tensión y gritos eufóricos.


	4. Entre ser provocado y casanova

Pasaban las tres cuando Nikolai se dio cuenta de que todos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para irse cada quien por su rumbo. Asher y Evan habían decidido seguir la diversión en la intimidad de su habitación, Ren y Ángel se susurraban palabras al oído en el mueble junto a la piscina, Johan y James habían decidido demostrar su amor mientras se manoseaba y besaban, Lyra, Gael, Amber y Thomas hablaban tranquilamente, Naku y Takara estaban en la barra del bar comiéndose la boca, e incluso Kazuya y Logan se metían mano entre risitas cómplices en un rincón.

Por un momento pensó en buscar algún edredón y dormir en el sillón del balcón, pero entonces fue cuando la vio. Kira se había quitado los botines y había metido los pies en la piscina, mientras veía al cielo y bebía un cóctel de colores, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a la chica.

—Hey, chica—solto cuando se encontraba cerca.

Kira volteó a verlo y lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Nikolai se sentó a lado de la muchacha, con las piernas cruzadas para no mojarse.

—¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú aquí sola y sin compañía?—le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro, de manera juguetona.

—Bebiéndome mi soledad, como puedes ver—zarandeó una botella de vodka recién empezada.

Y Nikolai se dio cuenta que el cóctel de colores prácticamente había desaparecido.

—Es triste que una chica haga eso—sonrio de medio lado.

—Bueno, la mayoría de aquí tienen pareja y se ponen…cariñosos cuando beben mucho—se movió con incomodidad.

—Así que si tú tuvieras novio, ¿te pondrías cariñosa?—se acercó un poco a la chica de manera inconsciente.

Ambos se miraron por un momento a los ojos, sin decir nada.

—Siempre me a gustado saber si beso bien—se le acercó un poco, con una mirada coqueta y voz de terciopelo.

—¿Y has besado a tantos chicos como para que estos te lo aseguren?—la mirada azul se oscureció, y sus ojos se fijaron en los labios ajenos.

—No lo se—se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa presumida—. Siempre me quedo con la duda.

—¿Por qué te quedas con la duda?—Kira empezó a jugar con su cabello, mientras se mordía el labio y negaba por su pregunta.

—¿Por qué sería?—se tapo la boca para ocultar su risa, y le dio un empujoncito juguetón—. Siempre me ocupo más en el contacto que en la conversación.

—Así que eres una chica más de acción—murmuro pensativo, mientras miraba el cielo.

—Pff—escucho como la chica resoplaba a su lado—, no diría eso. Soy más…de dejarme llevar.

—¿Cuánto?—volteo a verla con curiosidad, y vio la cara de confusión de esta.

—¿Cuánto qué?—ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Cuánto te dejas llevar?

—El alcohol siempre me da el valor para hacer lo que quiero,—admitió—pero aún así siempre espero a que los chicos me besen.

—¿Cualquier chico?

—No—negó con una sonrisa misteriosa—, solo dejo que me besen quién me llamó la atención, y si me tienta lo suficiente, dejo que el beso dure.

Nikolai se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras está alternaba su mirada entre los labios de Niko y sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, provocadora, y una mirada que lo invitaba a probarla, y el ruso no quería desaprovechar, pero no quería recibir un golpe si se equivocaba al interpretar mal las señales que la chica le mandaba.

—¿Vas a besarme?—susurro Kira mientras relamía sus labios, invitándolo.

—Estoy indeciso—admitió. 

La sonrisa de Kira se agrando.

—¿Tienes miedo de hacerlo mal?—pregunto con un poco de burla.

—Oh, créeme que no es eso, cielo—carraspeo un poco, con la boca seca—. Temo que me guste tanto que no pueda detenerme por esta noche.

—Puedo con eso—Kira lo miro a los ojos—, se cuidarme de las personas que no me gustan.

Nikolai sonrió, agarró con ambas manos el rostro de la chica y lo acercó al suyo hasta que casi podía rozar sus labios.

—Podemos descubrir quién besa mejor entre los dos, pero tenlo por seguro. No te vas a deshacer de mi está noche.

Junto sus labios con los de la chica, y fue un poco torpe. Tenía ansías y no estaban sincronizados, así que la chica lo alejo, se rió un poco por lo bajo y lo miro. Por primera vez estaba nervioso, y se sentía patético.

—Lo siento, eso no fue…yo—frunció el ceño, inconforme.

—¿Así que ese es tú mejor beso?

Nikolai la miro, y por la sonrisa de la chica, sabía que lo estaba provocando.

—No, puedo hacerlo mejor—aseguro, con el orgullo un poco herido.

—Entonces, hazlo—la sonrisa de Kira se suavizó, y Nikolai se recreo en ella.

Calmó sus nervios y se acercó de manera lenta de nuevo a la chica, sin prisa y miro su rostro. Mechones de su cabello ondulado caían de su peinado, su mirada era más cálida, y su sonrisa color pastel lo llamaba, olfateo un poco su perfume de flores y sonrió.

—No vas a olvidarlo.

—¿Tan bueno crees que eres?—pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es solo una corazonada—se encogió de hombros.

Nikolai junto sus labios con los de Kira, está vez con más calma, irguió un poco su postura e inclinó su boca lo suficiente como para que sus labios bailarán de forma suave sobre los de la chica. Dejo que sus manos explorarán las mejillas salpicadas de pecas, que una de ellas siguiera hasta su cabello suave y llegará hasta su nuca para apretarla un poco más a él, y profundizar el beso. Sintió como su corazón acelerado lo traicionaba y el sonido llegaba hasta sus oídos, y por primera vez en la vida, cerro sus ojos al besar a alguien.

Podía sentir como cada parte de él, reaccionaba a la chica que besaba, y era una sensación nueva, no sabía si era porque por primera vez cerraba los ojos en un beso o porque la chica en cuestión le gustaba de manera diferente, pero quería seguir conociendo más sensaciones. Sentía un cosquilleo subiendo le el cuello, su respiración acelerada le dificultaba concentrarse, los besos pausados para seguir en contacto y recuperar un poco de oxígeno, como las manos pequeñas de la chica lo jalaban de la chaqueta un poco más cerca de él, y como una de sus manos se deslizaba por todo su cuello hasta la nuca y jugaba con su cabello, sentía el sabor a chocolate que tenía su labial cada vez que la chica mordía de forma juguetona sus labios. Suspiro un poco reacio, y se separó un momento de los labios ajenos.

—Vaya—murmuro con la respiración acelerada.

Junto su frente con el de la chica y suspiró, cuando se sintió listo, abrió los ojos y pudo ver la sonrisa de gozo de la chica, y sus ojos mirándolo. Trago saliva, por el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—¿Crees que beso bien?—pregunto bromista, y Nikolai no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, si debo dar mi opinión como experto—se irguió en su lugar, y se sentó los más cerca posible a la chica—, creo que besas bien.

—¿Solo “bien”?—arrugo la nariz, desconforme por la descripción.

—Creo que es el mejor beso que he dado en la vida.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, y por un momento, hasta Nikolai pudo sentir la tensión. Agachó la cabeza lo suficiente como para rozar los labios de la chica, y antes de poder juntar sus labios, escucho el grito de bulla que los demás daban, y fue cuando recordó que no estaban solos.

—¡Pero mira como se comen la boca! ¡Estoy seguro de que vi una lengua!—grito Logan mientras les tomaba una foto con su celular—¿Has visto, Naku? Kira a besado al titán mayor.

—Huy, tiene un fetiche con los postes ruso—se burló Nakugawa, mientras Takara le mordisqueaba el cuello.

—Creo que por hoy a sido suficiente, así que me evitare sus malos chistes y me iré a dormir—la chica suspiro con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, y se paro—, ¿Qué dices si te doy una manta y te digo dónde dormir?

—Me parece una idea estupenda—sonrio de medio lado, se levantó y estiro los brazos.

—¿Podrías pasarme mis botines, por favor?

—Claro.

Nikolai se agachó y recogió los zapatos, y siguió a la chica. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuánta altura los separa, la chica apenas y le llegaba al pecho, y estaba seguro que ni poniéndose de puntas podría llegarle a la cara. No pudo evitar taparse la cara y aguantarse una carcajada.

—…y no pueden tener sexo porque no—dijo Kazuya, mientras jalaba a Kira de un brazo.

—Prometo que lo llevaré a un cuarto y yo me iré al mío a dormir—trato de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, pero este se negaba. 

—Oye, ¿crees que tomó algo y se volvió loco?—susurro Logan a su novio, mientras veía a Nikolai tragarse la risa.

—¿Ves? Esta loco, y no te merece—aseguro Kazuya—. Es más, Naku, dile algo.

Nakugawa ignoro por completo a sus amigos, y se dedicó por completo a abrazar con las piernas la cintura de su novio, mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su nuca.

—Vale, bien. Ignorando eso, no puedes…

—Ya, ya—Logan beso la mejilla de su novio para que esté ya guardara silencio—, deja que se vayan, ¿acaso no confías en Kira?

—Pues si, pero…

—Entonces vamos todos arriba y a dormir cada quien a su cuarto, ¿si?—se levantó de su asiento, jalo a su novio y lo empujó hacia la casa—Naku, ¿vas a tú cuarto?

Nakugawa solo hizo un sonido de satisfacción y les hizo una señal con la mano para que se adelantarán, mientras seguía besando a su novio.

—¿Crees que tengan sexo hoy?—pregunto Logan, mientras entraban a la casa.

—Creo que será una noche larga para ellos—afirmo Kira.

Logan y Kira platicaban mientras hacían su camino por la cocina hacia las escaleras. Nikolai todavía trataba de no reír por la diferencia de altura con la chica, y al mismo tiempo ponía atención al regaño de su primo.

—Por dios, ¿de que diablos te ríes? —bufo Kazuya—. Te estoy diciendo algo importante y piensas en otra tontería.

—Disculpa. Te prometo que no voy a tener sexo con ella hoy—palmeo el brazo de su primo con entusiasmo.

—Ya la besaste, y solo me estás prometiendo que no tendrás sexo hoy y no en un futuro—se quejo Kazuya—. Ahora, ¿me puedes decir de qué diablos te reías?

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y pararon en el segundo piso. Logan y Kira se despedían entre susurros y risas divertidas, mientras Kazuya esperaba la respuesta de Nikolai.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta cuan alto soy a lado de Kira—busco con la mirada a la chica y sonrio—. Nunca había estado con alguien tan pequeña.

—Ustedes no están juntos—le dio un coscorrón a su primo y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla—. Kira, cielo, que tengas buena noche y descanses.

—Y que tú y Logan disfruten también, Kazu—sonrió mientras lo abrazaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida—. Hasta mañana, Logan.

—Si, si, como si tú cara de inocente me engañara—despeino el cabello de la chica y empezó a caminar a su habitación—. ¡No te aproveches del titán, que apenas es nueva adquisición!

Después de que Logan y Kazuya entraron a su habitación, Kira y Nikolai siguieron su camino por la escalera al siguiente piso.

—Hay un cuarto vacío en frente de la escalera y otro a lado de mi cuarto, así que tienes donde escoger.

—Vale, gracias—se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en su hombro mientras trata de concentrarse y no ver hacia arriba.

—Oh, también tienen un baño privado, y si quieres algo para darte una ducha puedo darte algo de ropa de Kazuya.

—¿Tienes ropa de Kazuya en tú cuarto?—pregunto todos con curiosidad.

—Bueno, la mayoría de las veces duermo con una de sus camisas, así que…

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso se quedó parado en frente de la escalera. Kira siguió caminando, y ya en frente de una puerta al final del pasillo, volteó a ver al chico.

—¿Quieres la ropa?

—La esperaré aquí, gracias.

—Oh, tienes miedo de que te tiente—sonrio coqueta.

—Estoy seguro de que eso pasaría.

Nikolai espero solo un minuto antes de que la chica regresara con una camisa negra y unos pantalones grises que pertenecían a su primo, y antes de adentrarse al cuarto, prometió que dormiría en el balcón que adornaba el lado de su cuarto. Solo para pensar y ver el cielo, y porque la chica no lo había ni volteado a ver cuando le había dado la ropa.

Cuando salió de la ducha eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, dejo su celular en la mesa de noche ya que no tenía carga y no lo necesitaba, y salió del cuarto hacia el balcón, respiro con tranquilidad y miro el cielo. Podía ver las estrellas un poco más claro, ya que el balcón le daba cierta privacidad y la luz artificial no era suficiente para contaminar el cielo, la luna se asomaba delgada, tan fina. Se acomodó en el mueble en el que estaba lo mejor que podía, pero aún así tenía que subir sus pies al barandal.

Y antes de que pudiera analizar algo sobre lo que había pasado esa noches, escucho la puerta del balcón deslizarse. Al voltear a ver, se encontró a Kira con una frazada en las manos, con pantuflas rosas y por la desnudez que mostraban sus piernas, una pijama que le dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—Pensé que estarías aquí—Kira sonrió y se acercó al chico—, te traje una frazada para dormir.

—No te hubieses molestado—tomo asiendo en el sillón y recibió la frazada.

Se mordió los labios al ver como una camisa de quién creía que era de su primo, llegaba hasta el muslo de la chica. Se hizo a un lado y le ofreció asiento a la chica porque de ese modo no creía que lo tentara, y obviamente se equivocó.

—Pensé que te encontraría dormido en el cuarto—se peino con los dedos su cabello húmedo, prueba de que se había duchado.

—Bueno, pensé en hacerlo—admitió, y luego miro a la chica—. Me refiero a dormir, pero vi este lugar—señalo el balcón con las macetas, y los sillones—, y no pude resistirme.

—Es mi lugar favorito—sonrio amable—, por las noches, cuando tengo que estudiar y estoy estresada vengo aquí a ver el cielo. Siempre me tranquiliza.

—Así que eres toda una romántica, eh.

Kira subió los pies al sillón, se abrazo a ellas y mordió su pulgar con una sonrisa distinta en los labios, sin importar si se le veía la ropa interior o no. Nikolai se recargo por completo en el respaldo del sillón y prefirió mirar a las flores que colgaban en el tejado.

—Me gusta el romance, soy fan de verlo en otras personas, pero no sirvo para eso realmente—suspiro cansada.

—Eso es muy pesimista, incluso para ti—le dio un empujoncito con el hombro y le sonrió de manera animada.

—¿Crees entonces en eso?

Y como hacía unas horas volvió a suceder, ambos se miraron a los ojos directamente, y se acercaron de manera inconsciente. Nikolai veía esos labios color pastel sin rastros de labial, y se preguntó si sabrían igual o sería mejor en ese momento si los probará.

—Podría decirse que me convertiré en creyente.

—¿Podrías, dices?

—Te diría un poema si con eso logro besarte otra vez—la chica soltó una risa, negó con la cabeza y agarró al muchacho de la camisa.

—Oh, solo cállate y bésame.

Nikolai sonrió de medio lado, subió una de sus piernas en el sillón y se acomodó, hizo que la muchacha se girará por completo para que ambos quedarán frente a frente. Acomodo su cabello húmedo detrás de sus orejas, acarició sus mejillas con lentitud mientras imaginaba las estrellas en las pecas que salpicaban su nariz y sus mejillas, vio sus ojos y las gamas de colores diferentes que escondían y se oscurecían por la falta de luz, miro como sus pestañas tocaban sus párpados y como un hoyuelo se dibuja en su mejilla.

—¿Qué tanto vez?—pregunto con curiosidad, mientras sobreponía sus manos encima de las del muchacho.

—Todo—admitió, mientras juntaba su nariz con el de la chica y los frotaba con ternura—, puedo ver porque Kazuya me dijo que eres como purpurina.

—¿Así?—se ríe con ternura—, ¿Y podría explicármelo, buen señor?

—Eres brillante, me deslumbras—aspiro el olor a coco que la chica emitía, y le dio un beso en la frente—. Creo que…

La chica interrumpió sus palabras con un dedo sobre sus labios, le sonrió con incomodidad.

—No eres…una chica romántica—susurro, recordando las palabras de la chica.

—No, no lo soy.

—Bien—asintió—, puedo trabajar con eso.

Sin miramientos junto sus labios con los de la chica, y la besó de una manera descuidada. Supo que fue un error al sentir la incomodidad de Kira, y la suya propia, así que suspiro lentamente y se calmo; acarició con su nariz la de la chica, y de forma tentativa rozo los labios color pastel, y entonces junto sus bocas. La beso sin premura, saboreo el sabor a menta de la pasta de dientes, acarició sus mejillas con cariño, y saboreo su boca. Lamió su labio inferior antes de morderlo, y quiso no ser tan honorable como para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y bajar sus manos por el cuerpo femenino, explorar lo inexplorado, y saber que puntos podía tocar.

—Estas…más entusiasmado que…hace rato—tartamudeo con la respiración acelerada.

—Es el efecto purpurina, supongo—sonrio de medio lado.

La chica se separó por un momento solo para ponerse de rodillas y que su boca estuviera a la altura de la del chico, y Nikolai lo vio como una invitación. Se acomodó en el sillón, jalo a la chica hasta su regazo y acomodo las piernas de la chica a sus costados, y se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura, abrazarla un poco más cerca de él.

—Creo que esto está mejor.

—Oh—Kira le sonrió con malicia—, no creas que me tienes, Casanova. No va a pasar nada más.

—En realidad—recargo su frente en el pecho de la chica y subió hasta llegar a su cuello—, creo que la que me tiene a mi, eres tú, preciosa.

Beso su cuello e hizo un camino hasta sus labios, podía escuchar los suspiros de satisfacción de la chica, y con más ánimo, agarró a Kira de la nuca y profundizó el beso. El olor dulce del durazno lo invadió, y el jugueteo que Kira hacia con su cabello lo relajaba. Sus lenguas se rozaban mientras su beso lento lo consumía, y decidió que se dejaría llevar.


	5. La marcha de la vergüenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lo otro eran simulacros, tú eres el incendio"   
> .—Elvira Sastre.
> 
> Desear que no pase algo no significa que no haya disfrutado hacerlo, Kira lo sabía, y por eso no se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Pero Nikolai era un caso distinto, era una revolución que ponía en corto circuito todo su sistema, y la tentaba tanto. Si lo miraba con detalle, aveces podía incluso imaginarse un futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado por completo a Cami que creo a Kazuya y Nikolai Vladivostok, aunque no lea esto y no admita de todo amar a sus creaciones.

Kira estaba segura que la cortina de su cuarto estaba abajo cuando se durmió, pero no sé explicaba porque en ese momento la claridad la molestaba tanto. Busco a tientas su almohada para ponerla encima de su cabeza, y lo único que pudo sentir fue un pecho formado y amplio, fue entonces que sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura, apretándola hacia otro cuerpo. Pensó en Kazuya, y su calidez, que quizás se había pasado en la madrugada a su cama.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, y se encontró aún en el balcón, con la claridad que daba el sol pasado el medio día, se levantó con dificultad mientras tallaba sus ojos, y recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Miro hacia abajo con horror, y se tapó la boca para evitar un grito de impresión.

Nikolai estaba dormido con un brazo descansando en el estómago, una de sus piernas se encontraba apoyada en el piso por el poco espacio que había en el sillón para los dos, la otra pierna estaba doblada, y Kira había terminado dormida prácticamente encima de ella. Se agarró de la baranda, se impulso hacia arriba y con cuidado de no mover el cuerpo del chico, se bajo del sillón, miro el rostro del ruso, le peino un poco los mechones rebeldes que tapaban su rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Suspiro con nerviosismo y con cuidado se dirigió a la puerta de cristal, la abrió con lentitud para no hacer ruido, y después de entrar, salió corriendo a la escalera sin importar si iba descalza o con poco ropa.

—Oh, por dios. Oh, por dios—se tapo la boca para no gritar.

Estuvo apunto de caer en el segundo piso mientras corría abajo por la escalera, tenía la respiración acelerada y el cabello despeinado cuando llegó a la planta baja. Se llevó la mano al cabello y empezó a jugar con el mientras hacia su camino a la cocina, entró a la cocina sin miramientos y se dirigió a la cafetera, la lavo de manera rápida, le hecho agua y café molido, y lo prendió. Mientras esperaba, jugo con su dedos mientras pensaba.

Había besado a Nikolai sin pena porque lo atraía sin ninguna duda, pero le desesperaba que la siguiera e insistiera tanto en conocerla, le ponía incomoda cuando la mirada por como la miraba, porque parecía como si la viera de una forma diferente, y aún así a veces se encontraba escondiendo las carcajadas que le querían salir por alguna anécdota contada en la cena o porque molestaba a alguno de sus compañeros. Tampoco se le escapaba notar que el chico podía ser dulce y romántico por como la trato cuando la beso, o como la tocaba, y al mismo tiempo era tan tentativo, atrevido. Se tapó la cara con las manos y ahogo un grito de frustración porque no quería que le gustará.

—Vaya, un alma viva.

Kira salto del susto, y miro mal a Nakugawa. El muchacho había entrado cuando pensaba en que hacer para evitar a el ruso, y la había agarrado distraída.

—Por dios, Naku. Casi me matas del susto, idiota.

—Oh, cariño, debes estar muy ocupada pensando en tu amorcito—hizo muecas con la boca, como si estuviera besando al aire.

Kira lo ignoro, busco su taza favorita, se sirvió café, le hecho crema y se sentó en la barra. Balanceo los pies mientras veía como Naku se acercaba a la isla cojeando, con los anteojos chuecos, y el cabello despeinado, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Veo que te la pasaste bien anoche—meneo las cejas de forma juguetona.

Naku no pudo evitar el sonrojo,

—Tú no hables—la señaló de manera acusatoria, mientras se acercaba a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café—. Dejaste bien visto que realmente te gustan los rusos. Y los postes de luz.

Nakugawa sonrió con malicia, mientras recibía un golpe de la chica en el brazo. Y el muchacho se dio cuenta del atuendo de la chica.

—Ese no es un atuendo discreto.

—Tu andas en calzoncillos, así que no me digas nada—se quejo.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Kazuya entró. Iba con los ojos semi cerrados, tanteando con las manos si iba por buen camino.

—Buenos días, Kazu—canturreo Kira, mientras buscaba una taza nueva y servía un poco de café para el recién llegado.

—Dios, sigo sin saber que poder divino tienes para que no te afecte la resaca—hizo una mueca, mientras aceptaba el café y sorbía de a poco—. Esto está mejor.

—Oh, ya que estás aquí. Dime, ¿miento cuando digo que Purpurita dejo en claro sus gustos por las jirafas?

La chica volvió a patear al de anteojos, y este solo le enseño la lengua de forma infantil.

—Casi le comes la cara a mi primo—admitió, mientras se encogía de hombros, y le quitaba importancia al asunto.

La chica empezó a maldecir en japonés, y trato de no gritar por la frustración. Dejo la taza a un lado y se tapó la cara mientras pensaba, Nakugawa la señalaba y reía con diversión por su desgracia.

—Kazuya, pásale el número de tú primo. A ver si o sale con él o le presenta un amigo ruso y se echa novio de una vez.

Kazuya miro a Naku sin emoción algunas, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y negaba con la cabeza. Nakugawa bufo inconforme.

—Va, yo mismo te haré una cita con él.

—No harás nada, wawa—la chica se bajo de la encimera de un salto—. Me voy, nos vemos en la tarde.

La chica dejo la taza vacía en la isla, jalo el brazo del ruso para que se agachaba, le dio un beso y solo alcanzo a despeinarse el cabello al otro muchacho.

—Hey, ¡no huyas, cobarde!—le reclamo Naku cuando la chica iba abriendo la puerta.

—No es eso idiota—se asomó antes de cerrar por completo la puerta—. Tengo una reunión. Al parecer al rector no le gusta mi cabello y a echo un mini juicio, así que iré a pelear con ellos.

—Eso apesta, ¿no tienen sentido de la individualidad en tu facultad o qué?—pregunto Naku, mientras fruncía el ceño por el descontento.

—No lo sé, pero espero patear el trasero de todos. Oh, guarden comida que voy a venir hambrienta.

—Vale, buena suerte.

—Gracias—sonrio animada—, ¡Nos vemos luego, Kazuya!

—Bye, bye—le hizo una señal de aprobación como despedida—, esfuérzate y buena suerte.

Después de un minuto en silencio, en donde solo los sorbos que daban se escuchaban, Nakugawa vio al ruso.

—¿Crees que estén bien juntos?

—¿Te refieres a Kira y Niko?—pregunto mientras se acababa el café.

—Pues si, quién más.

—Bueno, no es por ofender ni nada pero mí primo no busca relaciones serias—admitio—. Busca algo pasajero y sin ataduras, le gusta su libertad. Él no va a bajar por las escaleras buscando a Kira, porque ya la beso y obtuvo lo que quería—se encogió de hombros, seguro de sus palabras.

—Así que si es un poco patán, eh—hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Me caía mejor cuando no sabía eso.

—Kira lo va a ignorar y a Niko no le va a importar. Fin de su coqueteó—aclaro sin ninguna duda.

A los lejos se escuchó como Kira gritaba una despedida, y de nuevo hubo silencio. Kazuya y Nakugawa tuvieron la idea de empezar a hacer algo de comer, ya que casi eran las dos de la tarde, y solo medio hora después Nikolai se asomó por la barra de la cocina y los saludo con la mano. Se veía fresco y limpio, con ropa que Kazuya estaba seguro era suya.

—Buenas tardes—dijo Nikolai animado.

—¿Por qué traes mi ropa? ¿Quién te dio mí ropa?—pregunto mientras movía el tocino en la sartén.

—Fui a tú cuarto a pedirla pero tú no estabas así que Logan prácticamente me la aventó—jalo un poco la camisa—. Debes saber que me queda un poco corta.

—Si, porque es mí ropa. Como ya dije.

—Ya, ya—miro al chico con anteojos y lo saludó con un gesto de mano—. Así que, espero que hayas pasado buena noche.

—Dios, otro que me agarra como su chiste—Naku bufo mientras miraba mal al ruso—. Pues tú no es como si hubieses hecho algo inocente, señor titán.

Nikolai solo sonrió. Sin una pizca de pena, y con todo el aspecto relajado.

—Hablando de eso—Nikolai busco con la mirada—, ¿no sé a levantado nadie más?

—Bueno…

Antes de Nakugawa pudiera decir algo más, los demás residentes empezaron a aparecer por las escaleras. Todos hablaban con cansancio y arrastraban los pies pero murmuraban por el hambre.

—Oigan—murmuro Nikolai distraído.

Kazuya lo miro con atención, mientras ponía más tocino a freír.

—¿No saben si Kira sigue durmiendo?

Kazuya detuvo lo que estaba asiendo y miro a su primo sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

Nakugawa supo que algo andaba mal cuando Kazuya se le quedó viendo a su primo de manera analítica, y se preguntó si tenía que ver con la afirmación que este había hecho antes de que Nikolai bajará.

—Cielo, creo que se queman los huevos—dijo Takara una ves dentro de la cocina.

Naku hizo una mueca de desesperación y volvió a prestar atención a lo que hacía.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—Nikolai miro a su primo con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, es que es raro.

—¿El que es raro?

Kazuya sacudió la cabeza, quitándose las ideas que surgían en ese momento, suspiro cansado, y siguió cocinando.

—Kira fue a una corte disciplinaria en la universidad. No va a aparecer por aquí hasta tarde—explico.

—Vaya—suspiro resignado—, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta en la noche.

Las palabras habían sido susurradas lo suficientemente bajas para que no fueran escuchadas, pero Kazuya estaba tan al pendiente de su primo, que captó la decepción en estas. Y se preocupó.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo entrenamiento a las dos y voy atrasado—Nikolai se dio la vuelta mientras veía la hora en su reloj.

—¿No vas a desayunar aquí, titán?—pregunto Logan, quién recién entraba a la cocina.

—Lo siento. Voy tarde, pero estoy aquí para la cena—aseguro, mientras empezaba a despedirse de los demás.

—Niko—la sonrisa de Nikolai se borró al ver a su primo—, en la noche preferiría que saliéramos a cenar.

—¿A cenar?—pregunto con duda. Kazuya solo asintió—. ¿Solo tú y yo?—los señaló a ambos simultáneamente.

—Si, será algo…normal, así que no es necesario que elabores tanto tú imagen.

—Vale.

Nikolai solo asintió, un tanto pensativo. Se volvió a despedir de todos y salió por la puerta principal.

—Parece como si hubiese hecho algo malo—comento Takara, mientras picaba un poco de fruta.

—No es eso.

—Entonces eso significa que al menos, hizo algo—señalo Logan.

—Es más como que…algo cambio.

Nadie respondió nada. Solo se dedicaron a terminar el desayuno, poner la mesa y servir la comida. El sábado estaba pareciendo un día normal, con maratón de películas, frituras y chucherías, y sodas, solo que algo se sentía diferente. Quizás solo era Kazuya que había ignorado todo y se había quedado mirado a la nada mientras pensaba, o porque el ambiente era diferente y nadie decía o hacia alguna locura.


	6. Indecisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hay una historia detrás de cada persona. Hay una razón de por qué son lo que son. No es tan sólo porque ellos lo quieren. Algo en el pasado los ha hecho así y algunas veces es imposible cambiarlos"  
> .—Sigmund Freud.
> 
> Había dudas en el aire, y tensión en ambiente, porque Nikolai era tan nuevo en lo que a una relación sentimental se trataba. No sabía que eran aquellos cosquilleos o la sonrisa inconciente que se formaba en sus labios cada vez que veía a Kira, y no estaba seguro como tomar la declaración sería que Kazuya le había respecto al comportamiento de la muchacha. 
> 
> Porque podía buscarla todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero la responsabilidad de un corazón roto por primera vez se sentía mal, y era solamente porque que quería que funcionarán. Juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por este medio digo que haré huelga de hambre, ya que algunas personitase han prometido cosas, ¡Y exigo violentamente mi pago! jdjdkdndjkd. 
> 
> Nah, que bromeó. Espero y sea entenido el revoltijo que escribo aquí.

La mitad de killjoys estaba en la sala viendo comedias románticas, mientras la otra mitad se dedicaba a preparar la cena. Takara los dirigía con paciencia y les daba una tarea simple, ya que solo harían algo ligero para la cena, pero la verdad es que se estaba desesperando al ver el desorden que cada quien tenía. Nakugawa solo veía desde la barra como su novio le enseñaba a James a no cortarse un dedo mientras pelaba unas patatas.

—Te apuesto que James va a ser el primero en cortarse—dijo Logan con la boca llena de frituras.

Nakugawa observó al nombrado, y luego a Irina, que ya se había rayado algo de piel con las verduras.

—Yo apuesto por Irina—asintió hacia la chica, señalándola.

Logan se quedó pensativo por un momento, y luego extendió su mano hacia Nakugawa, asintiendo en el proceso.

—Vale, el que pierda, hará la lavandería de un mes por todos—Logan sonrió convencido.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Wawa.

Nakugawa hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pero asintió, y termino estrechando la mano del menor.

—Sin arrepentimiento, eh—advirtió.

—Que si, que si—viro los ojos, irritado.

Antes de que pudieran comentar algo, el grito de Kazuya bajando por las escaleras los interrumpió.

—¡Logan, ¿has visto mi chaqueta?!

—¡¿Qué? No!—bufo, mientras su novio aparecía por el pasillo.

Kazuya llevaba un suéter gris a la medida, las mangas se las había remangado hasta casi el codo, una pulsera de cuero adornaba una de sus muñecas, mientras en la otra un reloj descansaba, y como era habitual, se había puesto un pantalón negro y unos tenis blancos lisos. Logan creía que ya se veía lo suficientemente guapo con ese atuendo como para querer completarlo con una chaqueta, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Logan, mientras veía como Kazuya buscaba en la barra algo.

—Pensé que les había dicho, pero supongo que me habré olvidado—frunció el ceño al revisar debajo de una pila de papeles— ¿Han visto mis llaves?

—En el recibidor, colgadas. Y si no están ahí, deben estar el tazón—contesto Naku—¿Vas a salir?

—¿Eh?—se apresuró al recibidor sin prestar atención, y al encontrar sus llaves colgadas, las tomo y las guardo en su bolsillo—. Si, si, voy a salir—hablo de manera apresurada, mientras revisaba que llevara lo necesario.

—Huy, ¿y eso?—pregunto Logan con curiosidad.

—Voy a cenar con Niko. No hemos hablado últimamente, y creí que sería bueno ponerse al día—contesto, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Esto huele a regaño—Nakugawa arrugó la nariz, como si algo oliera mal—, ¿van a hablar de Purpu?

—No.

—Contestaste rápido—lo señaló Logan—. Eso significa que es cierto.

—Eso no importa, ¿saben porque?—el sonido del timbre interrumpió la plática, y con una sonrisa triunfal, Kazuya se dirigió a la puerta—. Porque al menos yo no tendré que comer ensalada, y me atiborre con la delicia que una buena hamburguesa de Bookstore puede dar.

Ambos chicos miraron al ruso impresionados, y con un sentimiento lleno de traición sana naciendo les. Logan aventó una fritura hacia su novio, en venganza.

—¡Espero que te dé indigestión!

—¡Tú sabes que me amas!—grito Kazuya saliendo de la casa.

Y Logan no lo pudo negar, aún cuando Nakugawa lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Y tú qué tanto vez?

—Nada. Nada.

Naku se tapó la boca con la mano, y se concentró de nuevo en su novio y como cocinaba, mientras Logan empezaba a llenarse la boca de frituras por la falta de su novio.

Cuando Kazuya salió de la casa y se encontró a Nikolai de frente, no pudo evitar sonreír. Él era como un hermano, y por un momento se olvidó de los pensamientos que vagaban por su cabeza, y solo vio al simple, recién duchado y alto Nikolai, con su ropa deportiva, el cabello húmedo y despeinado por el casco de la moto, y con las llaves tintineando en la mano. Y por impulso, lo abrazo.

—Wow, que saludo—Nikolai sonrió y correspondió el abrazo sin titubeó— ¿Pasó algo bueno para que lo hagas?

Kazuya negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba de su primo.

—No, solo quería hacerlo. Hace tiempo que no te tenía, y había olvidado lo unido que éramos.

—Hey—Niko despeino los cabellos blancos, y sonrió sincero—, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, sin importar nada.

—Lo se—le regreso la sonrisa, mientras metía las manos los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Bueno, estuve todo la tarde apaleándome en la práctica y muero de hambre—palmeo el hombro de su primo, mientras empezaban a caminar al garaje—. Así que, ¿Por qué no vamos por esa hamburguesa que me prometiste?

—Claro—la sonrisa de Kazuya se volvió maliciosa al ver el entusiasmos en Nikolai por ir en su moto—, pero iremos en el auto.

—¿Qué?—miro con horror a su primo— ¿Por qué? 

—No me acercaré a esa arma mortal, obviamente—viro los ojos, con fastidio.

—No es una arma mortal.

—No tiene ningún tipo de seguridad, ¡solo se mueve con dos ruedas, por amor a Dios!

—Eso no significa... 

Ambos chicos se detuvieron de manera abrupta, y con sorpresa vieron a la chica que había aparecido frente a ellos. Kira llevaba un suéter delgado negro, remangado hasta los codos, una falda beige hasta el muslo junto con un cinturón que le impedía que se saliera el suéter, y unos tacones de tacón grueso con la punta abierta. 

Nikolai la miro por completo, y una sonrisa se formó de inmediato en sus labios. La chica estaba un poco más alta, así que le alcanzaba a rozar la barbilla gracias a los tacones, también se fijó en su cabello salvaje y ondulado, en su labial pastel que lo tentó por un momento, y sus mejillas salpicadas. Quiso agachar la cabeza y juntar sus labios, pero supuso que antes de eso debería hablar con Kira sobre lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, y sobre si lo recordaba.

—Hola—sonrio sincero, sin la coquetería habitual.

—Hola—parpadeo sorprendida de verlo tan cerca, se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Si, bueno—se rasco la nuca, solo por tener algo que hacer—. Voy a cenar con Kazuya, y vine por él, así que…

—Oh—la chica trato de ocultar su sonrisa y volteó a ver a su amigo—, así que irás a comer fuera, eh.

—Hola para ti también, pequeña enana—Kazuya sonrió y le despeino el cabello a la chica, para luego darle un beso cariñoso en la frente—¿Por qué no te apuras a entrar y ayudas con la cena?

Kira hizo un puchero, y abrazo a Kazuya de forma mimosa. Y Nikolai se sintió invisible, la chica había pasado a ignorar su presencia, como si el no tuviera importancia justo como él hacía con las chicas con las que pasaba la noche. Tuvo el impulso de hacer algo estúpido o comportarse como un idiota para llamar la atención, pero no creía que a la chica o a su primo les agradará la idea, así que se mantuvo al margen.

—Vamos—dijo Kazuya, mientras empujaba a la chica fuera de sus brazos—. Takara debe estar hecho un loco con el desastre que debieron hacer la cocina.

Kira bufo y se alejó un poco de Kazuya, aún sin soltarlo por completo.

—Vale—dijo con resignación—, pero me merezco un premio enorme por eso.

—Acepto—asintio—, solo si me cuentas cuando vuelva como te fue con el consejo disciplinario.

—Huy, te vas a reír—salto un poco de la emoción—. No creerás quién…

—¡Puedes ir con nosotros a cenar!—grito Nikolai por impulso.

Kazuya y Kira miraron a Nikolai sorprendidos. Y por primera vez, sintió vergüenza. Se arrepintió por un momento por haberlo sugerido, pero cambio de parecer al ver como la chica bajaba el rostro y trataba de ocultar un sonrojo, y todo en su mundo se volvió a alinear de manera correcta. Sonrió coqueto, abrazo su casco a uno de sus costados, y miro a la chica sin vergüenza. 

Nikolai no pudo ver la mirada preocupada que Kazuya le dirigía, o como su brazo se apretaba más hacia su amiga, de manera protectora.

—No, yo digo que no—contesto Kazuya.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—No puedo, pero gracias—interrumpió Kira, mientras sonreía de manera apacible—. Hoy fue un día largo, y solo quiero llegar a ayudar a los chicos un rato. Eres muy amable, Nikolai, pero no iré, gracias.

—Vale, vale—alzo las manos, en forma de rendición, y sonrió derrotado.

—Bueno, nos vemos más al rato—beso la mejilla de Kazuya como despedida—. Espero que disfruten la cena.

—Gracias—se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasara—. No me esperen despiertos tú y Logan, y no se acueste tarde, por favor.

—No prometo nada—le guiño el ojo mientras pasaba a su lado—Adiós, Nikolai.

Nikolai se sintió un poco abatido, porque la chica que le interesaba no actuaba a como estaba acostumbrado, y era genial. El problema era que lo ignoraba por completo, e incluso ignoraba lo que habían pasado y eso lo ponía de nervios. Antes de que la chica se alejara por completo, la agarró del brazo por impulso.

—Espera—Kira lo miro sin comprender—, hoy quería verte, y no pude así que pensé que podríamos cenar algo, pero mi primo quiero un tiempo para los dos—suspiro, y con una sonrisa de lado, la jalo un poco más cerca de él—. Así que pensé que mañana que es domingo, podríamos salir, y conocernos más.

—¿Cómo…una cita?—pregunto insegura.

Niko podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Kazuya perforando su sien, así que por su propio bien negó.

—Pensaba más en una visita turística, ¿sabes? Apenas y conozco del hotel al polideportivo, y de allá para acá.

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Pueden venir los demás, si ellos quieren!—se apresuró a decir, solo para hacer que se sintiera más cómoda ella.

Y ese no era el plan original, pero Nikolai estaba dispuesto a eso sí con ello pasaba tiempo con la chica.

—¿No tienes práctica mañana?—pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

—Temprano, pero en la tarde estaré libre.

—Les preguntaré, y Kazuya te avisara.

—Vale, si—solto el brazo de la chica, y se alejó un poco—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Si, claro.

La chica solo dio unos pasos más antes de detenerse, se giró y se acercó de nuevo a Nikolai. Lo jalo de la polera hacia abajo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo. El ruso no podría estar más encantado.

—Pero que chica—suspiro, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla que la chica había besado.

Kazuya le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su primo, para que se despejará, y empezó a caminar hacia el auto con Nikolai detrás. Cuando ambos se subieron al auto, y Kazuya lo saco del estacionamiento, no se creía capaz de tener la charla que debía con Nikolai, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era necesario. Conocía a su primo, y sabía que este nunca iba detrás de chicas, o se ponía nervioso, o buscaba su atención, y ni hablar de pedirle una cita, porque a él no le gustaba nadie.

Sin embargo, lo había visto desde que había llegado el miércoles anterior. La mirada azul de Nikolai siempre buscaba la figura pequeña de Kira, y se iluminaba, su sonrisa sincera y divertida, esa que solo aparecía en ocasiones especiales, se fugaba en sus labios cada vez que Kira hacia una broma o un comentario divertido, o solo por el simple hecho de verla. Podía tratar de disimular lo que quisiera, pero era cierto que el casanova que era su primo, prefería disfrutar la vista cuando era su amiga la que se encontraba en frente. Y Kazuya se preocupaba por eso, porque solo había dos opciones si esa relación avanzaba.  
.  
.  
.

Cuando Kazuya aparco, y empezó su camino por la acera con Nikolai detrás, se dio cuenta de cuan distraído iba este, ya que no había notado como habían llegado. Trato de relajarse para no dejarse consumir por los nervios, y eso solo funcionó cuando vio la fachada de The Bookstore .

—Oh, ¿vamos a ese lugar?—pregunto Nikolai a su lado.

—Claro, aquí venden las mejores hamburguesas de Seattle. Bueno, según Kira.

—¿Es su lugar favorito?

Por como Nikolai escaneaba el bar/café, Kazuya se arrepintió de haber mencionado a la chica, porque Nikolai tendría expectativas, y querría saber porque le gustaba tanto ese lugar a su amiga. 

—Bueno, algo así. Le gusta mucho venir aquí—se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta del lugar, y entraba.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue la barra y la pared adornada con botellas de licor, libros descansando en libreros más arriba de las botellas, y por todo el lugar. Saludo con la mano a Ben y Chris, que estaban como barman en la barra. En ese lugar casi todos conocían a la mayoría de la casa por culpa de su amiga, todo por su increíble apetito y don de gente.

—¿Mesa junto a la ventana pegado a la pared?—pregunto Karen, una de las meseras.

—Claro, porque no—sonrio un poco más relajado.

Mientras recorrían el pequeño tramo de la puerta a la mesa, la chica le hablo con simpatía.

—¿Quien es el chico nuevo? Se parece un poco a ti.

—Mi primo, solo está de visita—advirtió con todo de broma.

—No pregunto por eso, señor gruñón—se hizo a un lado para que ambos chicos tomarán asiento—. Soy Karen, un gusto tenerlos aquí.

—Oh, un gusto igualmente—Nikolai sonrió de medio lado, con amabilidad mientras se sentaba en el sillón butacón que se encontraba contra la pared. 

—Ahora, ¿Por qué no me dicen que van a querer estos chicos lindos?

—Huy, un halago. Te mereces una buena propina—la chica le guiño el ojo, de forma juguetona y río por lo bajo—. Vale, dos hamburguesas y dos tarros de cerveza.

—Oh—la chica se apresuró a escribir—, todo muy americano. Gran elección, ¿algo más?

—Quisiera ver la carta de postres cuando terminemos, por favor—dijo Nikolai apresuradamente.

—La puedo traer ahora, si gustas.

—Esta bien—nego—, tengo que saber primero que le gusta a ella.

Karen y Kazuya intercambiaron una mirada llena de dudas.

—¿Ella?—pregunto la chica.

—Si, de Kira.

La chica parpadeo sorprendida, y Kazuya cambio su semblante relajado.

—Bueno, ella—la chica se aclaró la garganta y sonrió confundida—. Vale, a ella le gusta el pastel Red velvet o el pay de frutos rojos.

—Oh, bueno…

—¿Por qué no nos traes primero lo que pedí, por favor?—interrumpió Kazuya.

—Huy, claro, campeón—le guiño un ojo, y se retiró.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, mientras esperaban la comida. Nikolai desvío su mirada hacia la ventana, mientras Kazuya pensaba como abordar el tema, pero antes de llegar a decir algo su primo se le adelanto. Y eso era simplemente porque Nikolai conocía a Kazuya tan bien, que no había sido necesario una palabra para entenderlo.

—¿Qué esta mal?—suspiro con resignación.

—Bueno, esta es la cosa—entrelazo sus manos, las puso en la mesa, y miro con seriedad a Nikolai—. Quiero saber, ¿qué te traes con Kira?

—No entiendo la pregunta—contesto sin voltear a verlo.

—Por dios, Niko, no hagamos esto—suspiro con frustración—. Puedo verlo, te atrae, y está bien porque puedo entenderlo, ¿si? Kira es atractiva.

Nikolai volteó a ver a su primo con seriedad, sin la sonrisa coqueta y divertida que usaba habitualmente. Y Kazuya supo que lo estaba escuchando de verdad, que lo que hablaran a partir de ese momento sería de forma sincera, sin mentiras.

—Pero no puedo permitir que juegues con ella, ¿entiendes?—hizo una mueca, porque toda esas palabras se sentían mal—. Kira es importante para mí, para muchos de nosotros—explico—, y ella no es un trofeo. Ya a tenido malos ratos en su vida, no necesita agregar otro corazón roto cuando te aburras de ella—ambas miradas se conectaron.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La comida llegó a la mesa, y por unos tensos minutos, Karen pudo sentir la incomodidad del momento. Al despedirse la chica y perderse entre las mesas, Nikolai suspiro con decepción.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios mientras miraba su bandeja llena de comida, jugó con las papas fritas, y miro a su primo. Y Kazuya no supo interpretarlo, porque por primera vez Niko no se comportaba igual que siempre.

—Se que soy un patán, un idiota incluso—admitio—. Y sé que cualquier persona podría darse cuenta que Kira me atrae, pero no es mi estilo ocultar las cosas. Tú lo sabes—fruncio el ceño, y sintió la garganta seca. Tomo del tarro de cerveza—. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no soy de las personas románticas o de las que se enamoran, soy el chico de una noche—alzo el tarro, como si estuviera brindando mientras sonreía con ironía—, pero esto es diferente.

—No—Kazuya negó.

Llevo la mano a la boca, y empezó a jugar con sus labios, sin saber que más hacer para no pensar.

—Te equivocas, ella no es…la indicada.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?—Niko miro a su primo, un poco dolido—. Que antes, tú me conocías tan bien que sabias cuando mentía o decía la verdad, y ahora simplemente no puedes distinguirlas en mis palabras.

Kazuya pudo sentir el dolor que llegaron con esas palabras, así que tomo un buen trago de su bebida. Él nunca había dudado de las palabras de Nikolai, y ahora estaba ahí, frente a frente confrontando se porque no quería que nadie saliera herido. Tuvieron que pasar minutos, antes de que pudieran verse la cara.

—Tienes razón—admitio Kazuya, mientras empezaba a comer de sus papás fritas—. Puedo distinguir tus palabras, pero esta vez es diferente, Niko. Ella es importante para mí, y no puedo encontrar una razón lógica para que solo en unos días ella se haya convertido en alguien importante para tí—trago el nudo que no sabía que tenía.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te dé una razón para no creer que le romperé el corazón?

—Bueno, si—se encogió de hombros—. Si en realidad te estás enamorando de ella, o algo, necesito saber si es de verdad.

Nikolai se quedó pensativo por un momento, y luego, miro a su primo con ojos divertidos y una sonrisa divertida escondida detrás de una de su manos. Bajo la cabeza y empezó a comer su hamburguesa, ignorando la pregunta de Kazuya sin remordimiento.

—¿Qué?—pregunto Kazuya sin comprender.

—Nada, nada—nego Niko, mientras evitaba atorarse con la comida.

—Ya, dime.

—Mira, la cosa es esta. Esto es tú culpa—Nikolai sonrió divertido, mientras señalaba con una papá a su primo.

Kazuya abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, y miro a su primo ofendido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Tú me hablaste de ella, si no hubieses echo eso probablemente ella solo me hubiese atraído, pero no fue así—admitio.

—Yo no te hable de ella para que…te gustará o algo—le tiro un pedazo de pan a su primo, mientras esté trataba de ocultar su risa—. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, nunca creí que ella te llamaría la atención porque no es tú tipo.

—Ahí está tú equivocación—lo señaló, mientras le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

—¿Mi equivocación? ¿Acaso es el tipo de chica que frecuentas? Porque, que yo recuerde no es el caso.

—No, pero yo no lo sabia—termino de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y se limpio antes de hablar de nuevo—. Cuando hablabas de ella pensé que era solo una compañera para ti, pero luego dejo de serlo. Fue de las primeras personas en la que confiaste estando lejos de casa, y me empezó a dar curiosidad—sonrio con nostalgia—. Ella me agradaba porque siempre estaba contigo cuidándote, hablaba contigo y hacia que tú la quisieras, así que era importante, y luego, hablabas de sus hazañas.

Kazuya empezó a comer sin darse cuenta, entretenido con la explicación de Nikolai.

—Me contabas como se preocupaba de todos, pero no dejaba que nadie se preocupara de ella, o como se ponía cuando su familia le hablaba por teléfono. O que tan disgustada y asqueada estaba cada vez que veía una muestra de cariño entre parejas, porque le daban repelús las muestras de cariño pero nunca dejaba de hacerte mimos—Nikolai tenía una sonrisa cariñosa—. Y la curiosidad fue suficiente para recordarla. No sabía cómo era ella, pero tú decías que era linda, guapa, y me la imagine—su mirada brillo con diversión mientras veía por la ventana—. Alta, delgada, como modelo.

—Que feo que pienses que todas son iguales—lo regaño Kazuya, a lo que Nikolai solo río.

—Y cuando la vi por primera vez—suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios—, ella era diferente. Pequeña, con los ojos diferentes, con curvas, y la piel salpicada—su sonrisa se agrando—. Era hermosa, y cada vez que he hablado con ella, a echo que sientas más.

—Lo siento, Niko, pero no sabía que eras masoquista—solto una carcajada, divertido—. Tengo entendido que _mí_ Kira no te quiere dar ni la hora.

Ambos chicos terminaron de comer mientras se reían, y pedían más cerveza.

—A veces, cuando no hay nadie alrededor, nos acercamos—Kazuya dejo su bebida de lado, y presto atención a las palabras de su primo—. Hemos hablado con sarcasmo y bromas, coquetear un poco, y ya está. Pero eso no es todo—Nikolai miro a su primo con seguridad—. Hablamos de tí, de nuestra familia, de como nos relacionamos, y reímos. Hablamos un poco de ella y su carrera, de la vida, de todo.

—¿Y te gusto por eso?

—Nunca había podido estar con alguien de esta manera—tomo un sorbo de su bebida—, es algo nuevo, y ella me hace sentir diferente. Me hace reír y pensar en citas, en cosas cursis—la mirada azul de Nikolai se suavizó—. Eso es lo que me gusta. Estoy cómodo, aunque mi corazón se acelera.

—Vaya—Kazuya miro a su primo con sorpresa.

Por un momento ambos chicos se miraron, pero la sonrisa divertida de Kazuya hizo que Nikolai tratará de taparle la cara.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Esto es…raro.

—Si, lo se—asintio con una sonrisa de lado.

—Y dime, ¿qué paso cuando la besaste? ¿Sentiste mariposas?—Kazuya frunció los labios en forma de beso, y le hizo burla a su primo.

—Por dios, si enamorarse significa que te burles de mí de esta manera supongo que tendré que aguantarlo.

La sonrisa que mostraba Nikolai era sin culpa, relajada. Y sin rastros de diversión, porque no era una broma.

—¿Qué?

—Tú vocabulario esta noche a dejado mucho que desear, primo.

—Has dicho que…estás enamorado—tartamudeo indeciso.

—Si, lo estoy—admitio.

—Te gusta—aguanto un poco la respiración—, ¿cómo diablos sabes que estás enamorado?

—Porque cuando la beso, no quiero que acabe, ¿entiendes? Es como si todo se detuviera, y un cosquilleo se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo—una sonrisa boba se formó en su boca—. Solo quiero seguir besándola, y quiero conocerla, toda. Sus secretos, sus miedos, sus sueños.

Siguieron bebiendo por un rato más entre bromas de Kazuya hacia su primo, y el recién descubierto celibato. Hasta que Kazuya miro a su primo con seriedad, recordando lo que no había dicho.

—Niko, debo decirte algo importante.

—Ahora que—pregunto aburrido.

—Ella no te va a aceptar.

Niko detuvo su tarro de cerveza a medio camino a la boca, y miro a Kazuya sin comprender.

—Hay algo que no te dije.

—¿Qué es?

—Kira no confía en la gente…

—Pero eres su mejor amigo—murmuro con confusión.

—No tomes en cuenta eso, y escucha bien. Sus papás se separaron cuando ella nació, así que cada quien hizo de nuevo una vida—explico—. Nació su hermana pequeña, y su mamá los volvió a dejar. Se crio entre sus abuelos, así que aprendió a no confiar en la gente—hizo una mueca de ansiedad—. No sintió que debía confiar en la gente, así que solo se esforzó de cuidar a sus hermanos.

—Wow, eso es…

Nikolai sintió angustia al imaginarse la situacion.

—Si, eso no es todo—Kazuya interrumpió a Nikolai, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas—. Le rompieron el corazón, así que tampoco cree en las relaciones.

—¿Y me lo dices porque…?

—Mira, ella va a hacer que retrocedas—explico—. Va a huir y se va a convencer de que no siente nada por ti, pero lo va a admitir en algún momento, y entonces va a empeorar.

—¿Por qué?—por inercia se hizo adelante, para escuchar con atención lo que Kazuya decía.

—No va a querer enamorarse de ti hasta estar segura de que vas a estar con ella, que no vas a huir como las demás personas de su vida. Y se va a sabotear, pero si en verdad la quieres vas a escuchar detrás de sus palabras lo que siente en realidad.

Kazuya miro a Nikolai como si este supiera algo de lo que estaba diciendo, y Nikolai lo supo.

—Me va a decir que me quedé aún cuando me grite lo contrario—Kazuya asintió.

—Si, y ella te va a herir con sus palabras, pero debes saber que no son ciertas. Que ella solo está asustada, y que sólo debes de estar ahí cuando ella esté lista—el albino miro a su primo con una sonrisa de lado, con un poco de animo—. Solo recuerda que ella usará todo de sí para alejarte, solo…no tienes que olvidar si lo que sientes por ella es suficiente para luchar.

—Voy a estar preparado para eso, Kazuya, pero no puedo prometer te nada—admitio, distraído—. Necesito conocerla más para saber si esto es…lo correcto, si ella es la correcta.

—No tardes en averiguarlo, entonces—lo señalo—. Porque si resulta que ella te entrega su corazón, pero tú en realidad no sientes lo mismo, ella jamás podrá estar con nadie por miedo a equivocarse, y tendrá el corazón roto siempre.

Nikolai se quedó pensativo mirando como la cerveza desaparecía de los tarros, y pensó en las palabras de su primo. Porque sabía que sentía algo por la chica, pero no estaba seguro de la magnitud de esos sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaba si se equivocaba? ¿O si al final no era especial? ¿Estar atado a una relación era lo que quería? ¿Kazuya o sus amigos lo perdonaría si rompiera el corazón de la chica? O lo que también era importante, ¿su propio corazón aguantaría los golpes que la chica le daría con sus sabotajes? Porque no estaba seguro de si podría soportar lo suficiente.


	7. No enamorarse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya hablaba, y Kira escuchaba sin dudar. Y solo pensaba en hacer lo correcto por dos personas que amaba, pero dudaba detras de sus palabras. Porque Kazuya intuia cosas, y el cambio no era algo con lo que se llevara bien. No era como Nikolai que ya habia hecho amigos tan pronto como habia pisado suelo americano.

Kazuya bajo las escaleras a rastras mientras se frotaba los ojos, el olor del café recién hecho lo inundo al pasar al recibidor, y miro de reojo la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo. Se recargo en la barra que conectaba a la cocina, sonrió con pereza, y miro con diversión a la chica de cabello rosa.

Kira se movía por todo el lugar mientras bailaba al ritmo que dictaba la voz de Shawn Mendes, mientras volteaba panqueques y picaba fruta. Kazuya se dio cuenta entonces de qué llevaba poco en casa, ya que vestía con ropa deportiva y se veía la humedad en esta, y se preguntó si el hecho de que la chica se hubiese levantado primero en ese día que era domingo, tendría que ver con qué esta saldría con su primo.

Pensó en Nikolai y Kira juntos, y sintió la inevitable angustia, pero antes de que sus pensamientos avanzarán, vio como la chica volteaba y tambaleaba las caderas con ritmo mientras se dirigía a la barra con platos de comida, la saludo con un poco de pereza, pero Kira solo salto de la impresión por verlo, y se sonrojo.

—Oh por dios—murmuro Kira avergonzada, mientras se apresuraba a dejar los platos que llevaba en las manos a la barra—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Acabo de bajar hace poco—bostezo sintiendo aún las ganas de dormir—. Veo que te levantarse temprano, ¿algo especial?

—Ja, ja—dijo con sarcasmo mientras ponía los platos de comida en la barra—. Fui a hacer ejercicio temprano, y estoy que me muero de hambre.

Tomo un panqueque y se lo llevó a la boca mientras caminaba a la salida de la cocina y se dirigía a Kazuya.

—Voy a ver una película cursi mientras como panqueques y tomo una gran tasa de café con leche mientras mi cuerpo se enfría, y no hay nada en el mundo que me lo impida—miro con una sonrisa retadora a su amigo, mientras seguía su camino hacia la sala.

Y Kazuya se fijó en que la chica se había quedado solo en un top negro con su legging, y pantuflas. Se había quitado la gorra rosada y había dejado su cabello semi amarrado.

—Apenas son las nueve, ¿Por qué siquiera estás despierta?—se quejo mientras seguía el camino de su amiga.

—Porque quiero y puedo—se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia—. Te dejé desayuno en la barra—señalo con la mano vagamente, sin voltear a ver.

Kazuya se regreso a la barra de la cocina y recogió la bandeja llena de comida que la chica había dejado. Sonrió con cariño, y se encaminó nuevamente a la sala, donde Kira ya se encontraba con la televisión encendida, y cambiaba los canales con aburrimiento.

—Sabes que no debiste molestarte—murmuro mientras se sentaba junto a la chica, y picaba un poco de fruta.

—No es molestia—negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía mordisqueando su panqueque—. Me gusta asegurarme que comes algo, y además, al menos así siento que aún me necesitas.

—Owww, estás celosa de mi relación con Logan—la empujó de manera juguetona.

—Oh, cállate y come tú fruta—bufo sin hacerle caso. 

Y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Kazuya miro con curiosidad a Kira mientras está seguía comiendo y viendo la película cursi de turno. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y comía con lentitud mientras veía sin parpadear Historias Cruzadas, murmuraba por lo bajo la injusticia de ser mujer y la esclavitud que sufrían las personas de color en los años sesenta. Y no pudo evitar la ternura que le embargaba al verla tan sentimental, y humana, aún por la fijación que tenía Kira por negarse el sentir libremente.

Suspiro con resignación, porque debía hablar con su amiga sobre su primo, porque quería estar seguro de que ella estaba en la misma sintonía que Nikolai.

—Kira.

—Mmm.

La chica no le prestó atención, y siguió con la mirada fija en la televisión. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y jalo un mechón rosa de su cabello, por lo cual la chica se quejó.

—Ya, ya—le dio un manotazo a ciegas, sin mirar de todo hacia Kazuya—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Es sobre Nikolai y tú.

Kazuya supo el momento exacto en que Kira dejo de prestarle atención a la película, porque el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, y su semblante se volvió indescifrable.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Van a tener una cita hoy, ¿no?

—¿Qué? Claro que no—bufo con el ceño fruncido, mientras volteaba a ver al chico—. Acepte porque pensé que todo irían, ¡no sabía que nadie aceptaría la invitación!—se quejo.

Y Kazuya sabía que él no iría por todo el chantaje que sus demás compañeros habían hecho en su contra, pero aún no podía creer que todos habían planeado un complot para que la pareja tuviera algo así como una cita. La idea era hacer turismo, pero detrás de todo eso sabía que el único propósito era que ambos salieran juntos.

—¿No aceptaste porque te gusta Nikolai?

—No, Kazuya—sonrio levemente, y miro al chico—. Voy a ir y darle un recorrido por la ciudad, y regresaremos a la hora del almuerzo.

—Pero lo besaste el otro día—Kazuya pudo ver como Kira abría los ojos con sorpresa, y un leve rubor se empezó a asomar en las mejillas de la muchacha—, y no fue un beso simple, fue uno apasionado.

—¡¿Cómo sabes que era apasionado?!—replico mientras manoseaba el brazo del chico.

Kazuya solo sonrió un poco divertido.

—Te conozco, cielo—despeino el cabello de la chica—. Pero hablando en serio, ¿estás segura que no te gusta?

Solo basto un segundo para que el puchero infantil de la chica se borrará de su rostro, y entendiera que su amigo tenía algo más. Alguna razón 

—¿Qué pasa? Ya te dije que no me gusta.

—Kira, tú lo besaste más de una vez esa noche, y por lo general si pasa eso ignoras a los chicos con lo que pasa eso, pero a él no lo has ignorado—explico.

—En primera, me ganaron las ganas—enumero con los dedos mientras hablaba—. Segunda, todos estaban con sus parejas, ¡me gano el momento de soledad!

—¿Solo fue eso? ¿Estás segura?—pregunto con duda.

—Kazuya, si Nikolai me gustará, ¿Qué tendría de malo?—ladeo la cabeza, con curiosidad.

Kira había dejado su plato de panqueque en la mesita ratonera, había subido las piernas al sillón y las había abrazado, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo. Kazuya solo podía ver su plato de fruta con el ceño fruncido.

—Niko es como un hermano para mí, así que no puedo decirte que es mal tipo….

—Pero…

Kira miro a Kazuya con seriedad, esperando que su amigo fuera sincero. Y él no pudo mentirle, no quiso mentirle a esos ojos que lo miraban como si el fuera su única salvación.

—Él va a romper tú corazón, Kira—suspiro con pesadez mientras miraba a su amiga—. Te va a decir que eres especial, que nunca a sentido lo mismo que siente por ti con alguien más, y al principio no le vas a creer, pero cuando lo aceptes el huirá porque no es capaz de mantener una relación—entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica, mientras le explicaba—. Esto no es una novela cursi de las que lees, es la vida real, y Nikolai no es el chico malo que cambia por la persona que ama, porque tú no vas a ser esa persona.

Cada palabra había salido como un murmullo, un lamento inevitable que a Kazuya le dolía decir porque sabía que Nikolai era un gran sujeto, pero Kira no necesitaba líos de novelas cursi, y él quería evitar el dolor que Niko y Kira sufrirían si se embargaban en ese complicado romance.

—Esta bien—una sonrisa floja nació en los labios de la chica—, no me voy a enamorar de él, Kazuya.

—Bueno, yo no…

—No te preocupes—la chica se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el pasillo—, mejor me voy alistando, y ten mi almuerzo apartado, poste.

—Bueno, para regresar a la hora que dices, debes irte temprano, ¿no crees?—pregunto con media sonrisa —. De todos modos, ¿a qué hora pasa por ti?

—No se—se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía su camino hacia el corredor que llevaba a la escalera—, tú primo solo dijo que vendría por ahí del medio día.

—Pues debes saber que son como las diez o algo así—menciono con malicia, sabiendo lo mucho que tardaba su amiga en arreglarse.

—Entonces es buen momento para subir—subio con un poco de pereza las escaleras, mientras masajeaba su cuello—. Dios, se me hace tarde.

Kazuya trato de sonreír con divertido al ver como su amiga empezaba a dirigirse hacia su cuarto, y al siguiente momento regresaba para dejar los platos en la mesa del comedor.

—¡No coquetees con Nikolai!—grito al escuchar como Kira subía las escaleras de manera apresurada.

—¡No prometo nada, querido!—contesto de manera juguetona.

Kazuya empezó a cuestionarse sus acciones al momento de que dejó de oír los pasos de su amiga. Lo que había dicho la había lastimado, lo pudo ver en su rostro decepcionado, y lo había podido ver en Nikolai. En el miedo que se había dibujado en su rostro la noche anterior mientras lo escuchaba relatar sobre el rechazo que experimentaría con Kira, y se preguntó si ese miedo y esa decepción se debía porque en realidad deseaban que ellos pasaran.

Se preguntó si no estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al implantar las dudas en ambos.


	8. Miradas embobadas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveces, cuando vez a una persona con la que no haz hablado desde hace mucho tiempo puede cambiar la perspectiva. Ahora es mas alto. Su cabello crecio y se aclaro. Sus ojos te ven de manera diferente. Sienten de manera diferente. La persona que alguna vez conociste se encuentra ahi, debajo de nuevas experiencias y nuevos sentimientos. Solo falta conocerlo, otra vez.

Kazuya iba por la mitad de la película de Spiderman cuando Nikolai asomo la cabeza por la pared que daba del pasillo. Saludo en voz alta a todos los integrantes de la casa, y les sonrió con simpatía mientras se acercaba a la sala. Kazuya no volteó a ver por completo a su primo, y Nikolai tampoco lo interrogó, solo se sentó a su lado.

—Así que vas a hacer turismo—comento mientras Nikolai se relajaba en el sillón.

—Creo que será divertido—se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No me vengas con esas mentiras—murmuro por lo bajo, mientras veía mal a su primo—. A ti no te gusta hacer turismo, por eso no lo haces cuando estás de viaje.

—Siento que me va a gustar, y siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas, primo—aseguro.

Kazuya no dijo nada más, y Nikolai no comento palabra alguna. Solo fingieron ver el televisor mientras los demás miembros de la casa preparaba el desayuno.

Y fue entonces que Kazuya noto particularidades que su primo nunca había mostrado. Tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor, pero podía darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención por la forma en que sus dedos jugaban de manera inconsciente con el piercing que tenía en su ceja. La mirada azul de Niko se desvía hacia la entrada de la puerta cuando se aseguraba de que nadie lo viese, su pierna bailaba levemente de manera rítmica, y podía oírlo. Su respiración acelerada, y la tensión que provenía por sus ganas de verla.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que dejara de actuar raro escucho la voz de su amiga preguntando a todos sus compañeros si no habían visto sus lentes de sol oscuros. Mientras Kira hablaba entre bromas a los demás chicos, Kazuya fijó su mirada en Niko, y se impresionó. Nikolai tenía su vista fija en Kira, sus ojos brillaban mientras una sonrisa lenta se formaba en sus labios, y un suspiro inconsciente salía de sus labios, sus tics nerviosos dejaron de manifestarse, y pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho que no sabía de donde provenía.

—Oh, buenos días—saludo Kira un poco incómoda.

La chica se había volteado y dirigido hacia la sala después de que Logan había dicho que Niko la esperaba. Llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado, solo agarrado con un broche, se había puesto un top crop corto de tiras, con un patrón de costura y un poco transparente, de color blanco. Había decidido taparse un poco el escote con un crop suéter blanco, que hacía juego con sus zapatillas monocromáticas, sus jeans rotos, unos lentes de sol rosados que colgaban del cuello del suéter, y una mochila negra en la espalda.

—Buenos días—Nikolai se apresuró a levantarse del sillón, y se acercó a la chica. 

Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Kira solo abría los ojos con sorpresa, y aguantaba la respiración. Una sonrisa casi invisible se asomó en los labios de la chica, acompañado de una mirada divertida.

Todos los presentes se aclararon la garganta, y ambos chicos, que se habían convertido en los protagonistas de una escena, saltaron de la impresión por su inevitable distracción. Kira se sonrojo, y apartó la mirada del muchacho, Nikolai sonrió coqueto y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras dejaba su mirada en la figura de la chica.

—Supongo que ya nos vamos—volteo a ver a sus amigos y se despidió con la mano—. Vendré tarde, pero guarden me cena.

—Va, no sé ni para que siquiera lo intentamos si tú amorcito te va a traer de manitas sudadas—Logan hizo muescas con la boca mientras fingía besos al aire.

—Tú, idiota…

Kira miró mal a su amigo castaño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el ruso la agarró del brazo, y la volvió a poner a su lado. Sonrió de medio lado, mientras sus dedos se hacían un camino hacia la mano de la chica.

—Me aseguraré de que coma bien, si eso es lo que les preocupa.

—No me gusta que ande tan tarde en la calle—dijo con un poco de seriedad Takara.

—No la traeré tan tarde, y de todos modos no creo que sea un problema—aseguro Niko, mientras veía a Takara con seguridad—. Me quedaré a dormir aquí, así que no creo que sea…

—¿Cómo que te quedaras aquí, estrella? Esto no es un hotel para que vengas y duermas cuando se te plazca—Naku fulminó con la mirada al chico, mientras murmuraba sobre la poca vergüenza que tenía al no ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Nikolai arrastró a Kira todo el camino hasta afuera de la casa, mientras se hacía un desorden en la sala. Kira soltó el agarre que el chico mantenía en su mano, y apresuró el paso mientras se dirigía de manera automática al garaje, busco en su mochila las llaves del auto, y encendió su celular para buscar todos los sitios turísticos que marcaban en Maps.

—Son las once y media, así que tomando en cuenta que nos llevará como veinte minutos en llegar al museo, eso sin contar el tráfico que allá, creo que nos dará tiempo de …

Detuvo su paso justo cuando iba a desbloquear el seguro del auto, se dio cuenta de que Nikolai no iba detrás suyo. Y al darse la vuelta miro con desconcierto como esté se encontraba parado en la acera, justo a lado de su reluciente motocicleta.

—¿Qué haces? Deberías ir camino al museo de Chihuly en estos momentos.

—En realidad yo creo que sería mejor si nos vamos en mi bebé—señalo la motocicleta, mientras agarraba uno de los casco.

—No, no—nego mientras se acercaba al chico, y señalaba hacia el auto—. Apenas y se conducir un auto, y no estoy muy seguro de que tan bueno eres manejando, así que me niego.

—Puedes estar segura de que cuidare de ti también como se pueda—subio a la motocicleta, y le pasó el casco restante a la chica. Sonrió de manera ladina—. Nunca creí que fueras gallina, cielo. Te imaginaba más bien como una mujer empoderada.

Kira se cruzó de brazos, se acercó de nuevo al chico, se puso el casco que un momento antes había tomado, y se subió detrás de Nikolai. Suspiro derrotada, mientras se acomodaba y trataba de no juntar sus cuerpos.

—No soy una gallina—fruncio el ceño—. Ahora date prisa, que el museo…

—Lo siento, pero paso del museo, por el momento—giro la llave, y el sonido del motor inundo sus sentidos.

Podía sentir el cosquilleo que nacía en él cuando un poco de adrenalina llegaba a su vida, y por un segundo se olvidó de todo. Las prácticas, las malas citas de una noche, las malas jugadas, vivir todo el tiempo viajando, todo pasó a un segundo plano al sentir el motor ronronear, sus problemas no existían.

Ajusto los espejos retrovisores, y fue cuando la vio, y sus pensamientos se modificaron. Kira no le estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba pérdida en el asfalto, pero inconscientemente había tomado de la chaqueta de Nikolai. Mechones de su cabello bailaban, y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no arrancas?

La chica se inclinó hacia delante, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Nikolai, sin darse cuenta de que había sido observada. Niko sonrió de lado, mientras se abrochaba bien el casco.

—No pasa nada, cielo. Solo estoy…emocionado, se podría decir.

Arranco la motocicleta, y dejo fluir la velocidad. Un chillido se escucho detrás so, seguido de una risa llena de emoción. De pronto, Kira se encontraba con la cabeza hacia el cielo disfrutando la brisa y la calidez del sol. De pronto, Nikolai tenia una razón para amar la velocidad.


	9. Montaje.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me parecen muy interesantes los ojos de las personas; hay muchas miradas que hablan y expresan mucho más que las palabras, que enamoran más o igual que un beso"._ Héctor Carranza.
> 
> Verlos te daba cierta chispa. Parker lo distinguio entre miradas distraidas y roces de manos, por eso se habia acercado. Porque él titán no perdia de vista a la princeaa color pastel. Porque la chica color pastel se iluminaba al encontrarlo entre la multitud.

Aparco la motocicleta en un lugar vacío del estacionamiento, se quitó el casco, e hizo manos de jazz con diversión, mientras volteaba un poco a ver a Kira.

—Bienvenida al acuario de Seattle, cielo.

Kira frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba el caso, y alternaba la mirada entre el gran edificio.

—Me pediste que planeara el día, así que porque cambiaste mi itinerario.

Se bajó de la motocicleta, se paró enfrente del chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y lo veía de forma molesta. Quizás a cualquier otra persona le hubiese incomodado que Kira lo retará como si fueran niños, pero a Nikolai eso le encantaba, porque significaba que tenía carácter. Quito la llave del switch de encendido, bajo de la motocicleta, y se paró enfrente de la chica, mirando hacia abajo.

Sonrió con coquetería.

—Porque en la vida siempre tenemos que ser espontáneos, y creo que te falta soltarte un poco más para eso.

Susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que tuviera la necesidad de acercarse a la chica, y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ese día no eran dispares, que solo un color azul eran enmarcados por pestañas. Frunció el ceño, porque prefería los ojos que tenía antes.

—Oye, tú…

Solo logro alzar la mano y señalar al rostro de Kira, antes de que está lo interrumpiera.

—Yo soy más que suficientemente capaz de ser espontánea, gracias—bufo molesta.

Camino hacia el acuario, mientras murmuraba insultos en escocés. Niko solo la siguió, con las manos metidas en la chaqueta, y los cascos colgando de sus brazos. No dijeron no nada, salvo discutir un poco por quién pagaría los boletos para entrar al acuario, y dónde se quedarían los cascos guardados, y después de que cada quien pagará su boleto, aún en contra del chico, entraron al edificio.

Su primera acción fue subir su mirada al techo del acuario, y ver con curiosidad los alrededores. Había representaciones de algunos peces colgando del techo de colores vivos, diferentes especies de tiburones, y conforme iban avanzando, encontraron peceras por todo el pasillo. Había guías turísticos, y grupos de familias con niños leyendo la información que ponían en cada hábitat, y le pareció fantástico. Nunca había hecho turismo, pero Nikolai se arrepentía un poco por ello.

Se acercó a la chica cuando está se quedó parada frente un arrecife. Habían caminado alejados, mirando lo que cada uno quiso hasta que entraron a un túnel donde se podía ver a los animales nadando por arriba de sus cabezas, y era lo más genial del mundo, pero no estaba seguro si Kira también pensaba lo mismo. 

Se mordió el labio, y se paró a un costado de ella.

—Así que, ¿te diviertes?—pregunto sin saber que más decir.

—¿Tú no?

Kira voltea a ver a Nikolai, con simpleza. Y Nikolai se desespero, porque no podía leer nada en su expresión.

—Lamento no seguir tu programa, o lo que sea que hayas planeado.

Tamborilero el vidrio del estanque, mientras veía como un grupo de peces payaso pasaban.

—Esta bien—Kira agarró la mano de Nikolai, y la alejó del estanque—. El caso de todo esto es que te diviertas.

—Bueno, en realidad si lo hago—de irguió con toda su estatura y señaló hacia los peces—. No conocía todos estos animales, y siempre quise ver un tiburón real, así que lo tomo como una oportunidad de la vida.

Cuando Nikolai volteó a ver a Kira, sonrió con ternura. Tenía la mano en le pecho, y una expresión de satisfacción pintada en la cara, el agarre que aún mantenía en su mano se había hecho más fuerte. 

Después de pasar una hora caminando por todos los estanques que de veían coloridos y luminosos, tomando fotos en momentos desprevenidos a Kira, y reírse un poco por cada vez que está brincaba del susto por culpa de algún ser marino que salía de la nada, habían bajado por unas escaleras y llegaron a un pabellón rodeado de ventanas que daban vistas a hábitats repletas de animales.

Nikolai se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de visitantes eran grupos jóvenes, parejas enamoradas, y alguna que otra persona solitaria. El ambiente era tranquilo, la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la del estanque, y por todo el lugar habían bancos para descansar. Cuando volteo a ver de nuevo a la chica, la encontró con la frente pegada en el vidrio mientras un delfín pasaba frente suyo.

—Parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo—despeino los cabellos rosas dela chica, con un poco de diversión.

La chica no le contesto, así que solo se quedaron parados ahí en silencio, mientras el delfín nadaba en frente de ellos. 

Cuando Niko recordó su hobbie nuevo, y saco la cámara que había confiscado de Kira para tomarle una foto, el brillo de un flash lo detuvo. Kira lo miro mientras parpadeaba por la impresión, y al mismo tiempo, ambos buscaron a la persona que les había causado confusión. Una chica de cabello corto apuntaba una cámara que tenía en la mano hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras un chico a su lado trataba de jalarla y le susurraba algunas cosas.

—Una acosadora, eh—Niko miro a la chica con interés.

—Quizás es una fan tuya—se encogió de hombros la chica, en respuesta.

Ambos dieron media vuelta, interesados en ver cómo la chica le daba un hincapié a el muchacho con el que parecía pelear, antes de caminar hacia ellos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—pregunto Nikolai al tener a la chica enfrente.

La chica sonrió ampliamente, y sin vergüenza alguna, apunto la cámara hacia ambos y les tomo otra foto. Kira se había tratado de ocultar detrás de Nikolai, y miraba con un poco de desconfianza hacia la desconocida, pero a esta no parecía notar que la ponía incómoda.

—Hola, soy Parker Aberdeen—agarro la mano de Nikolai y la agito como saludo—. Soy de la universidad de Better Living de la facultad de diseño de modas, mucho gusto a ti, titán—golpeo el brazo de Nikolai de manera amistosa.

Nikolai solo miro a la chica con diversión.

—Parker—se quejo el muchacho que acompañaba a la chica—. Disculpe incordiar su…cita—dijo extrañado mientras veía a Kira aún escondida—, pero ella solo toma fotos de lo que le inspira sin darse cuenta de que obviamente incomoda a la gente.

Parker infló las mejillas de manera infantil, se acerco al muchacho, y le aplastó el pie sin consideración. Ella sonrió feliz, él se dobló de dolor mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

—Ahora, lo que Marcell no dijo es que estoy en busca de nuevas caras. Por las tardes viajo por los lugares turísticos de Seattle para ver personas como ustedes—lo señaló, con una sonrisa brillante.

—En realidad, no hay nada de especial en nosotros, solo venimos a hacer turismo—sonio Kira, apenada.

Nikolai supuso por la forma en que aún se abrazaba a su brazo, que a Kira en realidad no le gustaban las fotos, y le sorprendía que aún así ella no hubiera hecho nada contra él cuando empezó a fotografiarla.

—Solo serán unas foto, por favor—suplico mientras apuntaba de nuevo su cámara—. Les haré una desde su cámara y todo de recuerdo—trato de negociar mientras señalaba la cámara que Nikolai tenía en la mano.

—En realidad nosotros ya nos íbamos—Kira hizo una leve reverencia mientras jalaba a Nikolai de la manga de la chaqueta.

—Si ustedes huyen de ella, pueden estar seguros que los perseguirá por todo Seattle en venganza—aseguro Marcell mientras se acercaba cojeando a su compañera—. Es muy obstinada.

La chica asintió mientras agitaba su cámara entre las manos. Kira miró al par raro de manera pensativa.

—¿Por qué quieren una foto nuestra?

—¡Porque son una pareja bonita!—exclamo emocionada—. Él te lleva como tres cabezas, así que debe ser difícil darse un beso o siquiera tener sexo, pero están juntos, y los estoy observando desde hace rato—suspiro de manera enamorada—. Si él te mira de la forma en que lo hace aún cuando tú eres distante, debe valer la pena.

Nikolai solo pudo ver el atisbo del sonrojo en las mejillas de Kira antes de desviar la mirada. De pronto, no se le hacia correcto que le vieran la cara, porque había demasiado calor y podrían mal interpretar el rojo que había adquirido su propio rostro.

—Además, si saco una línea de ropa inspirados en ustedes para mi proyecto del parcial, podrán venir gratis al desfile de moda que se hará en beneficencia para contribuir a acciones a favor del medio ambiente—explico sin darse cuenta de lo avergonzados que se habían puesto la pareja.

Parker al no tener una respuesta positiva ante sus demandas, se arremango la camisa, y en contra de las protestas de Marcell, agarró las manos de la pareja para arrastrarlos frente una parte del pabellón más iluminada. Kira y Nikolai la miraron sin comprender porque la chica de pronto los ponía en una pose distinta, y solo después de que terminado de acomodarlos entendieron. 

—Ahí esta perfecto. C'est magnifique—dijo en francés mientras hacía un cuadro con los dedos de su mano e imaginaba la posición correcta para tomar la foto.

—Aun no entiendo porque debemos estar así, ¿no deberías tomar imágenes por separado para tener más claro las proporciones de nuestro cuerpo?—trato de mover una de sus manos que se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Nikolai, cuando le dieron un manotazo.

—El tema será tomber amoureux—se acercó de nuevo a la pareja y acomodo sus rostros para que quedarán frente a frente—. Ósea, caer en el amor. Quizás sea un tema gastado, pero el amor representa una enorme gama de colores, texturas y emociones, y eso es algo que yo puedo lograr—dijo con convicción.

Mientras Kira y Nikolai se veían la cara de manera rígida Parker les tomo una foto. Y frunció el ceño disgustada con la imagen. Kira veía desapasionadamente a Nikolai, con el ceño fruncido, y luciendo incómoda. Nikolai por otro lado no la veía en absoluto, como si no le interesará saber los secretos de la mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos. Parker se preguntó si aquello que había visto en ellos, aquella chispa era solo un producto de su activa imaginación. Pero su instinto no fallaba, y si había visto algo entre esa pareja es porque existía.

—¡Está bien!—aplaudió con entusiasmo—. Siguiente pose Marcell—señalo al muchacho, mientras esté se quejaba por lo bajo.

—No soy tú asistente, sabes. Soy tú amigo, y definitivamente esto no fue lo que me prometiste para acompañarte hoy en tus locuras—se quejo mientras acomodaba nuevamente a la pareja.

Quince minutos después de tres poses y un millar de fotos, Parker no sabía que estaba asiendo mal o en que se había equivocado. No había nada en esas fotos que pudiera utilizar para inspirarse, solo reflejaban fastidio. Bufo de frustración antes de dirigir la mirada a la pareja, y en contra de toda lógica, ellos se veían diferentes a los de la cámara.

Se acercó de nuevo a ambos, les arrebato la cámara que llevaban en la mano, y sonrió con inocencia.

—Su fotos han sido de ayuda. Ahora, ¿Por qué no posan para su foto de recuerdo?

Kira parpadeo confundida, pero sin cuestionar se paró frente a uno de los acuarios. Nikolai siguió su ejemplo, y ambos sonrieron a la cámara, solo parados uno a lado del otro. 

—Oh, vamos—los ánimo la chica con una sonrisa—. ¿Un abrazo para la foto? Si no es así, temo que no servirá para sus redes sociales.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

—La verdad no me interesa que salga en redes sociales—se encogió de hombros—. Luego la gente empezaría a hacer drama preguntando quién es ella.

—Como si yo quisiera una foto contigo—se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Amarías una foto conmigo, cielo. Así podrías dejar de fingir que yo no te gusto—sonrio altanero.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la chispa que había visto antes. Podía ver la traversa en los azules de él, y el rechazo indeciso en las acciones de ella. Sonrió de la manera más inocente que pudo, y se acercó a la pareja.

—Vamos, haremos un montaje que hará que sus amigos se infarten de la envidia por lo bien que se verán.

—Pff—ambos jóvenes se miraron, y cruzaron una mirada de complicidad—, lo único que haría que eso pasará sería una de un beso.

—Si—una sonrisa un tanto coqueta se formó en sus labios—, y no estoy segura de querer que pase.

De pronto el ambiente se había cargado, un interminable deseo se había instalado. Podía verlo en el hambre que se reflejaba en los ojos azules de Nikolai, de repente más oscuros. Podía sentirlo en ese paso inconsciente que los había juntado de un momento a otro, y por la forma en la que Kira sonreía, de manera que invitaba e incitaba Parker estaba segura de que todo alrededor de ellos había desaparecido. Se aclaró la voz para hacerlos reacción, pero aún así ellos solo fueron capaces de moverse sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

—Ahora, como tú…

—Nikolai—corrigió la chica por lo bajo.

—Eso, cómo estás más alto—siguió explicando—, tendrás que sentarte o recargarte en esa saliente de roca—señalo—. Y ya que no quieres que se vea tu cara va a ser necesario que estén muy cerca.

Sin poner excusas ambos hicieron lo que Parker les dijo, y ella creía que estaban atrapados en algún hechizo porque le sorprendía enormemente que no le replicaran nada. Mientras Nikolai se recargaba en la saliente de roca, y Kira se posicionaba frente de él, Marcell se acercó a Parker.

—Te estás aprovechando porque están más pendientes de ellos mismos que de lo que haces—murmuro por lo bajo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Abrázalo, pon tú mano en su cuello como si fuera una caricia!—instruyo mientras enfocaba su cámara—. Creo que son ese tipo de pareja, sabes—saco la lengua sin querer, tan concentrada como estaba.

—Es solo una pareja, tonta. Pudiste pedirle a alguien más ser tus modelos y así evitar el drama—la regaño por lo bajo.

Parker nego, mientras revisaba la foto y se preparaba para tomar una nueva.

—No es solo una pareja, tienen algo más—explico mientras sacaba una sesión rápida—. Son el tipo de pareja complicada que huyen entre ellos, pero que tienen una conexión. Son el tipo de pareja que tienen muchos problemas, pero al final resultan amarse con todo lo que llevan cargando—suspiro conmovida—. Son el tipo de pareja que terminan en unos meses y se encuentran en algunos años porque es como su destino.

—Que cursi—bufo Marcell mientras veía a Kira juguetear con Nikolai.

—Quizás—se encogió de hombros—. Pero cuando los veo pienso en las emociones que los envuelven y las texturas que lo representa. Pienso en los colores, y la forma.

Nikolai se había inclinado hacia Kira con los labios fruncido para darle un beso, con una sonrisa de medio lado, y los ojos pícaros mientras Kira lo recibía con diversión. Cuando sus labios se juntaron no había pasión desbordada ni deseo, solo había incitación, jugueteo lleno de tanteo. Juego previo.


	10. Lápiz labial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ella es el tipo de chicas que te encuentras en lunes, sonríe, y joder, de pronto todo parece viernes". _ Emanuel Zavala.

Cuando salieron del acuario se despidieron de Parker y Marcell, y mientras se alejaban, Kira pudo escuchar como Parker les gritaba a todo pulmón de que enviaría la invitación a la gala que se haría por parte de la universidad y una organización beneficiaría. Kira sonrió amablemente mientras se subía a la motocicleta y se colocaba el casco.

—Es la persona más rara con la que he tratado en mi vida—dijo Nikolai, mientras encendía la motocicleta.

—Ya se. Me agrada—afirmo mientras se abrazaba a la espalda del muchacho.

Nikolai sonrió porque sabía que ella lo hacía de manera inconsciente.

—Ahora, ¿A dónde, señora?—pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, y se ponía el casco.

—Oh, siempre pasó cerca, pero nunca he podido ir a la pared de chicle—se había logrado parar del asiento, por la emoción, y se había recargado en los hombros de Nikolai lo suficiente como para lograrlo ver la cara—. ¿Podemos ir? 

—¿No crees que sea algo antihigiénico? Con todas las bacterias que deben de vivir ahí—arrugo la nariz, con asco.

—Oh, calla—le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro—. De paso, te invitaré algo que se que te gustará, y luego iremos al mercado.

—Vale ¿Por qué iremos al mercado? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Porque quiero—admitió sin vergüenza.

—No me convence—negó mientras poco a poco echaba a andar la motocicleta.

—Por favor—se volvió a recargar en la espalda de Nikolai, giró su rostro, y le plantó un beso en los labios—. Es un mano a mano.

Nikolai sonrió cuando Kira se volvió a sentar correctamente detrás de él, sin la indecisión de antes y abrazada a su cuerpo.

—Lo que tú digas, cielo. Lo que tú digas.

No tardaron nada para llegar a su destino, y aún en contra de las palabras y quejas de Nikolai por dejar la motocicleta aparcada a unas cuadras, Kira lo termino convenciendo. Es como si sus besos lo anestesiarán y lo hicieran olvidar las cosas.

Mientras iban caminando por la vereda, Kira se paro momentáneamente en un local. Le pidió a Nikolai que la esperara un momento y entro al lugar sin mas. Hablo con la recepcionista, y después de unos minutos se quedo parada ahí. Nikolai pensaba que estaba esperando alguna comida, porque al fin y al cabo eso vendían, pero se pregunto porque él no la había acompañado.

Mientras esperaba fuera, Nikolai se refugio bajo la sombra de una lona. Se quito el buzo deportivo y se lo amarro a la cintura. Como el flequillo le molestaba un poco, prefirió voltear la gorra negra que llevaba, y así dejar libre su visión. Y con lentes de sol puestos, un granizado en la mano, y recargado en la pared del edificio espero pacientemente a la chica. No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo parado ahí, pero debió pasar un tiempo considerado si se había acabado la bebida, y había agarrado un pedazo de cartón para soplarse por el calor.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al local para quejarse con Kira, esta venia saliendo. Llevaba una charola de unicel llena de papas a la francesa bañada en queso y tocino picado. Se veían calientes y olían delicioso, y cuando su estomago protesto por apetito, recordó que apenas y había probado algo de comida esa mañana.

—Iba a pelear por tu falta de consideración hacia mi persona, pero no tengo replica que valga ahora—asintió mientras le arrebataba la charola a la chica, y la subía sobre sus cabeza—. Aun así, esto queda confiscado y dado a mi, que tengo mas hambre que tú.

Ambos se miraron a la cara. Nikolai con diversión, y Kira con sorpresa. 

—No juegues—una sonrisa lenta, llena de diversión, se formo en su boca.

—Nunca había hablado tan en serio en mi vida, cielo—aseguro, con una cara llena de seriedad fingida.

Kira soltó un grito de guerra mientras decía a toda voz “¡Por Narnia, y por Aslan!”. Dio brincos para poder alcanzar la charola, pero su poca estatura la ponía en desventaja. Niko reía divertido mientras emprendía su camino hacia el callejón de goma de mascar, mientras la chica seguía brincando a su alrededor. De un momento al otro, mientras entraba en el callejón, un peso se instalo en su espalda, y con los reflejos que había adquirido con el tiempo, se paro con firmeza, y con su mano libre, sujeto la parte baja de la chica.

—¡Me estas tocando el trasero!—le dio un manotazo en la espalda, mientras brincaba por la sorpresa.

—Nos vamos a caer si no te estas quieta, querida. Además, yo no te mande a subirte en mi espalda—sonrió de medio lado, mientras le pasaba la comida a la chica—. Ahora, se buena y aliméntame mientras te llevo.

No hubo queja después de eso, y ambos emprendieron su camino por el callejón de goma. A Nikolai le sorprendía y le asqueaba lo que uno podía encontrar ahí. Había palabras escritas con goma, confesiones, y corazones. Había gomas pegadas en las salientes de las ventanas que parecían derretirse, y mientras el pedía a un extraño que les tomaran una foto mientras hacían una mueca graciosa, se dio cuenta de que Kira se había quedado callada casi al final del recorrido.

La movió un poco con las manos, sin saber si se había dormido.

—¿Te dormiste?

—No, que quieres—pregunto por lo bajo, de repente muy cerca de la oreja de Nikolai.

—Quiero saber que tanto tocas—comento de forma común, como si fuera a pasar por alto de que la chica había tocado cada musculo de su espalda, inspeccionándolo.

Kira ceso todo movimiento de sus manos. En vez de eso, se abrazo al cuello del chico, y recostó su mejilla en su hombro. Suspiro derrotada.

—Lo lamento, es solo que tengo un fetiche feo con las espaldas.

Nikolai rio divertido.

—¿Eso te pasa con todo el mundo?

Kira solo negó. Mientras Nikolai esperaba una respuesta, pudo sentir un pellizco en el hombro, y se pregunto si eso era parte de su manía.

—Me pasa solo con las espaldas anchas y fibrosas. Ya sabes, en forma de V, marcadas—susurro un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Y que es exactamente lo que haces?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Me dan ganas de morderlas—admitió, mientras ponía su boca cerca de la oreja de Nikolai—. Así que me disculpo un poco por tratar de hacerlo contigo.

Las palabras de la chica habían salido en un susurro suave, el filo de sus dientes había rozado su oreja, y Nikolai no sabia que hacer con la creciente excitación que le había sobrecogido. De repente, el turismo que estaba haciendo paso a un segundo plano, y el deseo de tenerla en frente y besarla se hizo mas grande. Como si fuera una cruel del destino, Kira mordió su hombro levemente, y comprendió a que se debía el pellizco que había sentido momentos atrás.

Sonrió de manera afilada, y apretó el agarre que mantenía en las piernas femeninas.

—Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de mi autocontrol, amor, pero no debes de tentar a la suerte—paro en seco al final del callejón, y soltó el agarre que mantenía en las piernas de las chica.

Kira no había dicho nada, pero pudo sentir la indecisión en el momento en que bajaba de su espalda. Porque Nikolai sentía como su cuerpo pequeño resbalaba, como sus manos se aferraban a él por el miedo de no caerse, o como su blusa se iba enrollando por la fricción. Ahora Nikolai no estaba seguro de si Kira lo estaba provocando de forma consiente, o si simplemente ella lo hacia sin querer.

—Te enseñare un poco de la comunidad de Seattle—comento en voz baja, mientras pasaba a su lado—. Aquí puedes ver de todo, desde productores y comerciantes, hasta artesanos con la mejor calidad en sus productos—sonrió con cariño, mientras sacaba de su mochila negra una hoja de papel y su cartera.

—No te ofendas, pero no es el tipo de lugar que uno viene a visitar porque se la pase bien.

—Solo será un minuto y luego podremos ir a donde quieras—dijo con distracción, mientras se adelantaba en el camino.

Kira se había amarrado el cabello en una cola de caballo. Se había desecho del crop suéter blanco y lo había amarrado a su cintura, y solo por ser un crop top como blusa, Nikolai se dio cuenta de la diversidad de tinta que adornaba la piel salpicada. Había una flor en su espalda que sin duda resaltaba, un dibujo que sobresalía de su cadera, y le daba una curiosidad saber que significaban, y cuantos mas tenia.

—Lindos tatuajes—acelero un poco el paso para alcanzar a la chica.

—Si, bueno—sonrió con un poco de coquetería—. Tengo muchos lugares más interesantes para ver.

Kira soltó una risa divertida antes de darse la vuelta, y adelantarse al mercado. Nikolai había quedado con la boca abierta, por la clara insinuación de la chica, y como todo buen jugador que era, agarro carrerilla y corrió detrás de ella.

Mientras corrían y jugaban por todo el mercado, saludaron y encargaron algunas cosas para el día siguiente. Al parecer Kira se llevaba con los comerciantes y productores del lugar porque siempre que practicaba o cocinaba para la fraternidad iba y compraba ahí. La gente le tenia cariño por su sonrisa cálida y amabilidad, así que cuando alguien como Nikolai había aparecido con ella ese día, no solo era una sorpresa, sino también le habían pedido que la cuidaran. Para Nikolai era raro, ser vigilado mientras tomaba fotos a Kira cuando ella olía las fragancias de las flores, no porque era famoso, sino para saber si era buen chico.

Cuando salieron del lugar todos se despidieron a gritos de la chica, con una pizza en la mano recién salida del horno de un italiano que tenia un puesto en el lugar. Mientras caminaban hablaron con tranquilidad, sin prisas. Nikolai le conto a Kira sobre su baja estatura cuando tenia ocho años y lo muy llorón que resultaba ser Kazuya en ese entonces. Kira le conto a Nikolai que cuando era pequeña creía que era adoptada porque su hermano gemelo lo había dicho. Mientras más hablaban, más se acercaban, y al parecer Nikolai no fue el único que lo noto. 

Mientras Kira se aclaraba la garganta, y desviaba su atención hacia las tiendas cercanas, agarro la mano de Nikolai. Se vio envuelto de nuevo en la guía que ella ponía en él, y sin alguna replica entraron a una tienda.

—Solo será un momento—aseguro la chica, mientras se perdía entre los estantes.

—No se porque lo dudo—dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Nikolai miro con atención los estantes, y con curiosidad toco algunos polvos.

—Es maquillaje—dijo Kira, mientras revisaba algunos colores—. No tengo casi labial mate, y necesito iluminador, así que solo comprare eso.

Nikolai se acerco donde estaba la chica, y miro con curiosidad las filas variadas de colores y marcas de labiales que había dispuestos. Agarro uno de un color rojo borgoña, y lo olfateo. Olía dulce, y hasta se veía cremosa.

—Oh, casi no uso esos colores—dijo Kira al ver el color—. Tengo labiales rojos e incluso morados o naranjas, pero no soy muy fan. Prefiero los mate o rosa palo.

Nikolai siguió buscando solo por curiosidad, y al encontrar algunos rosado los aparto. Descarto los colores fuertes, casi chillones, y dejo los colores más cálidos, como el coral o los pasteles.

—Creo que estos están bien, ¿no?—la chica volteo a verlo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Wow.

Kira se acerco a Nikolai, y se dio cuenta de su elección. Fácilmente había encontrado cinco labiales de tonos diferentes en mate color pastel. Los abrió uno por uno para revisarlo, y se encontró indecisa porque todos le llamaban la atención.

—Estos colores son tan bonitos—se mordió los labios, indecisa— ¿Cómo puedo elegir solo uno de aquí? ¡Los quiero todos!

—Bueno, a mí me gusta este, cielo.

Nikolai le tendió un labial a Kira, y cuando esta lo examino se dio cuenta de era uno que ella usaría sin problema. Era mate, de un rosa pastel suave, muy claro, y que se asemejaba un poco a su labial favorito.

—Creo…que podría ser—ladeo la cabeza, indecisa.

—Ese esta bien. Además, te quedara bien, y huele rico—dijo optimista—. Debe tener buen saber, también.

Kira miro a Nikolai sin comprender porque esas características eran importantes.

—Creo que me gusta—agarro el labial que habia de prueba y se lo puso—. Pero ¿Es importante que tengan un sabor dulce?—murmuro mientras se delineaba bien los labios.

—Por supuesto—Nikolai se acerco a Kira, dejándola sin espacio entre los dos—, porque soy yo quien lo probara—susurro por lo bajo, con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro.

Kira se quedo quieta por la afirmación. Alzo la mirada hacia Nikolai y su sonrisa, y sintió como un nudo se le hacia en la garganta. Sintió la capacidad del habla atrofiada, y se reprendió por no hacer algún comentario ingenioso, pero solo pudo ver como Nikolai bajaba su boca para juntarla con la suya. Mientras la besaba lentamente, deseo que su traicionero corazón dejara de latir tan desenfrenadamente, o por lo menos que Nikolai no lo notara porque seria vergonzoso que supiera lo muy ansiosa que estaba por ese beso.


	11. Amigos con derechos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solo porque nadie te ame románticamente, no significa que nadie lo hará nunca. Tampoco significa que no eres atractivo o que no vales la pena. Un día vas a poner mariposas en el estomago de alguien, pero por ahora disfruta"._ Shawn Mendes.

Cuando llegaron a la Noria, Kira iba con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza. Había evitado la mirada de Nikolai, y apenas había soltado alguna palabra. Ella lo culpaba a él por la vergüenza que sentía simplemente porque después del primer labial, Nikolai le había hecho probarse los otro cuatro. Y como al final le había gustado el sabor de todos los labiales, él mismo los había pagado. 

Había tratado de reñirlo por su comportamiento, pero había fallado miserablemente ya que lo único que logro con los brazos cruzados, es que Nikolai le prestara mas atención a su escote. Se compro un algodón de azúcar al llegar a la área de tiendas, y se recargo en la baranda de madera que rodeaba el muelle. Miro el cielo pintado de colores pasteles, y con la brisa fresca salada, se relajo.

Se dio cuenta de que no habían recorrido ni la mitad de sitios turísticos como ella había planeado hacer. El acuario había sido divertido, y caminar por el callejón de goma había sido extraño. Dirigirse a pie a el mercado publico y de regreso el mercado local había sido agotador pero habían visto mucho, y visitar la Noria con el cielo pintado en acuarelas era digno de ver, pero no habían visto un restaurante decente. No habían visitado el jardín japonés que le recordaba tanto a su hogar, y apenas habían pasado al museo.

Miro a Nikolai con una sonrisa apenada.

—Creo que no fui buena guía. Lo lamento.

—Bueno, yo creo que no tienes que lamentar nada—sonrió con simpleza, mientras se recargaba a lado de Kira—. Me divertí mucho, y aunque se que existen muchos lugares aquí para visitar creo que donde estuvimos fue ideal.

Kira se recargo en su hombro mientras seguía comiendo su algodón de azúcar. 

—Bueno, aun podemos hacer algo mas antes de ir a cenar—comento sin muchas ganas.

—Yo creo que aquí estamos bien, amor. La verdad es que caminamos mucho, y aun no quiero pensar en la hora que tengamos que regresar.

Kira se rio por lo bajo por el timbre de queja que su voz tenia. Ella se abrazo a el brazo de Nikolai de manera distraída, mientras su mirada se perdía en las olas que llegaban bajo ellos. Se pregunto en que pensaba. Si quizás hablarían de los besos dados más como una excusa de regaño, o si dirían algo por la forma en que se comportaban. Como si fueran algo.

Antes de que Nikolai pudiera decir algo, Kira le robo las palabras.

—Lamento haberte besado—se disculpo en voz baja—. No fue correcto, así que me disculpo.

De pronto, el ambiente entre ellos había cambiado.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas?—pregunto con curiosidad—. No es como si me hubieras obligado. Además, yo lo disfrute.

—De todos modos, no volverá a pasar—aclaro sonrojada.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunto con horror, y Kira lo miro sorprendida—. A mi me gusta besarte.

—No es que te tenga que gustar o no—miro mal al chico—. Se ve mal porque no somos nada mas que unos conocidos.

—Entonces seamos más—hablo sin querer, por puro impulso, y quizás por ello la chica lo miraba con pánico—. Mira, te propongo algo.

Kira se alejo de Nikolai, se cruzo de brazos de manera inconsciente, y aun en contra de su deseo, Nikolai paso en alto el escote y se enfoco en la chica. Ambos se pararon frente a frente, solo con la cadera pegada a la baranda de madera.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo—dijo con seriedad, sin un atisbo de duda.

—No lo necesito, gracias—contesto con simpleza—. Tengo conquistas en las noches que calientan mi cama, pero yo no quiero eso de ti.

Kira ladeo la cabeza con confusión.

—Entonces, que quieres.

—Amigos con derechos.

—Que ya te dije que…

—Sin sexo—afirmo, antes de que la chica pudiera quejarse—. Quiero tus besos, y dormir en las noches en tu cama—la señalo—. Besarte, pero sin propasarme, solo quiero eso.

—Si vas a tener amantes, ¿Por qué no haces eso con ellas?

—Porque esperarían algo—se quejo con fastidio—. Se ilusionarían y me pedirían hacerlo oficial, y no me gustan las relaciones.

Kira frunció el ceño, inconforme con su explicación. Nikolai suspiro con frustración. 

—Mira, mi primo me dijo que a ti no te gustan las relaciones, que huyes de ellas, y pregunte con tus demás compañeros. Ignoras y rechazas a todo aquel que te pida una cita, así que pensé que seria buena idea. Tú no me pedirías nada de una relación, pero puedes obtener beneficios si así lo prefieres.

Kira se sintió herida por las palabras, porque no es como si ella no tuviera sentimientos, pero aun así lo pensó. Si la gente creía que ella era de esa forma, entonces bien podría solo volverse la persona que creían.

—¿Qué beneficios me puede dar estar contigo?—pregunto con seriedad.

—Tengo dinero, así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Si no vamos a tener sexo, entonces, que tipo de relación buscas—bufo—. No se que podrías…

—Quiero llegar contigo por las noches luego de un día agotador en entrenamiento—admitió, mientras desvía la mirada—. No se—se encogió de hombros—. Poder besarte, o salir a las fiestas que tenga que ir por asociación al equipo sin tener que pensar en la cachetada que me darás porque creías que estábamos formalizando algo.

—Patético—murmuro por lo bajo, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Jo, que despiadada.

Ambos se recargaron en la baranda de madera. Nikolai le dio un pequeño empujón con el brazo, en forma juguetona, y Kira solo sonrió. En el momento en que ambos se miraron a la cara, paso. Kira no podía decir porque, no había alguna razón para aceptar, pero lo haría, y Nikolai aun cuando no sabia de donde venia su determinación para insistir en algo que obviamente no le convendría, solo esperaba una afirmación.

—Acepto—asintió, mientras sonreía—. Pero con condiciones.

—Vale, solo dilo—una sonrisa lenta se formo en sus labios.

—No celos, ni reclamos. No somos exclusivos, así que cuando no estés conmigo haz lo que quieras.

—Estoy de acuerdo—asintió mientras agarraba a la chica de la barbilla, y la ponía de frente.

—Tampoco nadie se puede enterar—hizo una mueca por inquietud.

—Eres una adulta, y puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca—explico, mientras con su manos acariciaba las mejillas de Kira.

—Kazuya va a pensar mal de mí y…

—Vale—suspiro derrotado, frustrado por la falta de atención—. Kira, no va a pasar nada. Me escabulliré en la madrugada que todo el mundo duerma para que nadie se entere.

Nikolai guardo silencio abruptamente, al ver los ojos azules de ella viéndolo.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca me habías hablado por mi nombre.

—¿Y?

Una sonrisa tierna se formo en su boca.

—Que es diferente con tú acento—admitió.

Nikolai bajo su boca hacia la de ella, y suspiro.

—¿Por qué tus ojos son azules?—susurro por lo bajo, mirándola de cerca.

—Son…

—No—negó, mientras acariciaba sus pómulos—. Son de dos colores.

—Son raros—admitió.

—A mi me gustan. Los prefiero cuando son naturales.

—Pues las chicas con las que sales estoy segura que no son naturales—dijo sarcasmo, y Nikolai no pudo evitar reír.

Con una risa en la boca, beso a Kira y sintió la diferencia. Una sensación de burbujeo le nació en el pecho y se expandió hasta su garganta. Le hacia desear más, aun cuando él mismo se lo había negado desde que había surgido la idea de los amigos con derechos. Se preguntaba si ella también lo sentía, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y la empujaba hacia arriba porque era demasiado pequeña. Se pregunto si le gustaban las caricias en la espalda, o la intensidad que le daba al acariciar su mejilla. Si la mordida en los labios le eran incomodos, o si en realidad le gustaban. Quería decirle que la nuca era uno de sus puntos débiles y que no estaba seguro de si debía acariciarle de esa manera tan suave, que jalarle la camisa de aquella manera tan deseosa solo lograba excitarlo. Quería seguir besándola hasta que la respiración se le acabara y tuvieran que separarse por falta de aire. Y así lo hizo.


	12. El espacio en la cama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como Kira se escabulle por la noche, y besa a personas que no deberia. De como Nikolai disfruta por primera una noche fuera de su bella Moscú y duerme sin rastros de insomnio. De como sus besos indecisos van tomando fuerza, y terminan en caricias suaves, antes de dejar que el sueño los alcance.

Después de pasar a un lugar llamado la taberna de Henry y comer al estilo puramente americano habían decidido ir a casa. Estaban cansados por tanto caminar, era tarde, y al día siguiente ambos tenían deberes, así que después de bajar de la motocicleta y dirigirse a la casa de la fraternidad, después de un beso robado en la oscuridad de la entrada de la puerta ambos entraron con una sonrisa brillante en la cara. Sonrisa que se borro al entrar a la sala común y ver a todos los killjoys observarlos con curiosidad.

Kira deseo con todo su corazón que no estuviera actuando raro, y que el sonrojo en su cara no se hiciera presente.

—Hola—dijo con inseguridad, mientras se acercaba a los sillones—¿Cómo se la pasaron?

—Esa pregunta te la hacemos nosotros, mejor—dijo Logan con fingida seriedad.

Como auto reflejo, le dio un almohadazo a Logan. Los lentes del castaño se enchuecaron en su nariz, y su cabello se desordeno. Nadie dijo nada por un minuto, y todos se quedaron quietos. Todo se descontrolo cuando alguien grito por el honor de Aslan y empezaron una guerra de almohadas. La mujeres que eran mas pequeñas, usaron de escudos a los hombres que tenían cerca, mientras atacaban despiadadamente a quien se les atravesaba. Todos reían y gritaban mientras corrían entre unos y otros para esquivar un almohadazo.

Nikolai se cruzo de brazos, y vio con diversión la escena. Kira trataba de hacerle una llave a Nakugawa mientras pateaba a Logan. James gritaba a todo pulmón mientras trataba de vencer a Evan y Asher sin tener en cuenta las advertencias de su novio. Y sin lugar a dudas lo mas gracioso era Kazuya, que se había quedado sentado con rictus serio mientras veía el caos.

Le hablo a su primo con un susurro, y al ver que este no reaccionaba, le lanzo el buzo deportivo que llevaba hasta ese momento amarrado en la cintura. Cuando el buzo cayó en el regazo de Kazuya, este alzo la mirada y busco al culpable. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su primo queriendo llamar su atención, se paro del sillón y se dirigió a él.

—Hey

Kazuya le entrego el buzo a Nikolai, y lo saludo vagamente.

—Solo quería despedirme, pequeño hermano menor.

—¿Te tienes que ir?

—Si—sonrió de costado—. Mañana madrugo, y creas o no, esa pequeña mujer me hizo caminar por todo Seattle—señalo a Kira, con un poco de diversión.

—Oh, entonces te acompaño.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, ignorando el desorden que habia en la sala.

—¿Cómo le fue?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—En realidad fue interesante—admitió Niko—. Hubo una chica en el acuario que se la paso acosándonos, y resulta que es modista. Según ella nuestras proporciones son singulares.

—Pfff—trato de no reír—. Así que modelaron.

—Cuando salga una línea de ropa inspirada en nosotros, te morirás de envidia.

Ambos rieron divertidos. Mientras salían, se empujaron levemente de manera amistosa.

—¿Qué más hicieron?—pregunto con curiosidad.

Ya habían llegado a la acera, donde Nikolai habia dejado la motocicleta estacionada.

—Vimos el callejón de goma—hizo una mueca de asco al recordarlo.

—¿Y que tal?

—Solo te diré una cosa—encendió la motocicleta, y miro seriamente a su primo—. El chicle a tomado una nueva perspectiva para mí, jamás volveré a comerlo.

Nikolai arranco la motocicleta, y mientras se alejaba de la casa, Kazuya le grito.

—¡Espero los chicles te atormenten en tus sueños, idiota!

Nikolai le dijo una grosería en ruso mientras se perdía en la distancia. Kazuya pensó que no habia sido tan mal. Que Kira y Niko no habían pasado la línea de la cordialidad, y que quizás no debería preocuparse tanto porque pudiera pasar algo entre ellos.

. . .

 

Por la noche, mientras todos dormían porque pasaba de la una de la madrugada, Kira se escabullo en silencio. Nikolai le habia mandado un mensaje una hora antes porque según él, el trato habia quedado en acción desde ese mismo día. Habia revisado los pasillos, la sala común, y la cocina para asegurarse de que no hubiera ni un alma, y después simplemente se habia quedado parada a lado de la puerta. Le habia pedido a Nikolai que dejara su motocicleta lejos de la casa para que no lo oyeran llegar o se transportara en otra cosa, así que se sentía ansiosa. Cuando al fin llego un mensaje afirmativo, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

El cuerpo de Nikolai llenaba por completo el arco de la puerta, y en coincidencia, tapaba la luz de la calle. Solo podía reconocer su sonrisa ladina, y su camisa blanca.

—No hagas ruido y sube con cuidado—murmuro Kira, asiendo una señal de silencio en los labios.

Después de que pasara Nikolai la puerta, y asegurarse de que estuviera bien cerrada, emprendió su camino por la escalera. Como Kira llevaba pantuflas no se escuchaba ni un sonido cuando caminaba, pero Nikolai se tuvo que sacar sus deportivos después de que rechinaran por segunda vez en la planta de cuartos de chicos. Después de asomarse por el pasillo que llevaba hacia los cuartos femeninos, y cuando no vio nadie, guio de la mano a Nikolai hasta su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta y asegurarse que su cuarto estuviera vacío, entro rápidamente. Le puso seguro a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie pasara, y suspiro aliviada.

—Se siente como si te arrepintieras—murmuro Nikolai detrás de ella.

Kira lo encara, se cruzo de brazos, y lo miro altanera.

—Quizás el que se arrepintió fuiste tú.

Nikolai alzo las manos en señal de paz, mientras una sonrisa lenta se formaba en sus labios. Después de inspeccionar el cuerpo de Kira, paso a inspeccionar el cuarto. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero una pequeña lluvia de luces blancas se amontonaban en una tela arriba de la cama. Habia estrellas de papel colgando del cielo junto a flores, la tele estaba encendida, pausada en algún programa de Netflix.

—Se ve…acogedor. Y rosa—murmuro al ver que el color predominaba.

—Claro que si—Kira paso a su lado—. Ahora, si te quieres duchar o algo…

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer.

—Mira, estoy cansada—suspiro—. Paso de discutir términos y condiciones por hoy.

—Que bueno, porque igual muero de sueño.

Kira se saco las pantuflas, se subió a la cama, quito la colcha rosa, y se acomodo pegada a la pared. Palmeo el lugar frente a ella, y agarro el mando de la televisión. Nikolai se sentó en la cama, se saco la chaqueta negra que llevaba y la colgó en el respaldo de la cama. Kira escucho como empujaba las deportivas lejos de sus pies, y sintió su indecisión.

—Puedes dormir en ropa interior en tanto no sean tangas o algo por el estilo.

—¿No te incomoda?

—Todo el mundo aquí se pasea en interiores. Ya nada me espanta—admitió.

Nikolai le hizo caso y se quito los pantalones. Kira desvió la mirada por la vergüenza, y se concentro en el dorama. Cuando Nikolai se acostó a su lado, le dieron ganas de reír. Las camas de la fraternidad eran relativamente mas grandes que las comunes. Eran mas anchas y altas, pero Nikolai también lo era. Tenia más hombros y cuerpo, también era mas alto que Kazuya, así que no debería sorprenderle que al menos un pedazo de su cuerpo quedara fuera del colchón.

—Odio este país—se quejo con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento—se tapo la boca con la mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Debo dormir en el suelo?

Nikolai se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia el suelo, y Kira se sorprendió por lo mucho que tapaba el televisor.

—Ya, no te alteres—suspiro.

Se arrodillo en l cama, agarro las mejillas del muchacho, y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—A Kazuya antes le pasaba, pero lo arreglamos.

—Él es más bajo que yo—le recordó.

—Solo cállate y deja de quejarte—bufo.

Empujo poco a poco el cuerpo de Nikolai, y aunque al principio rechazo la idea, al final se habia dejado caer. Ocupaba casi todo el espacio, solo dejaba un pequeño hueco entre el y la pared, pero creyó que con eso bastaría. Enlazo una de sus piernas con la de él, y se acomodo en su pecho.

—Listo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hago lo mas lógico, dormir—dijo con obviedad.

—Pero…

—Mira—bufo—, si te da miedo tocarme, entonces te equivocaste de relación. Ahora, si no te callas, bien puedes irte a dormir al piso.

Ante el regaño, Nikolai abrazo la cintura de la chica y la acerco. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y olía coco. Uno de sus pies se cruzaba de forma casual en su muslo, y no tenia ni idea porque ella no sufría de alguna reacción. Cuando le dio confianza suficiente, la abrazo por completo, y cerro lo ojos, relajado.

—Veo que estas cansado—murmuro por lo bajo.

—Si, ahora dame mi besito de buenas noches para que me pueda dormir—dijo en broma.

Kira sin captar el tono bromista, agarro con una mano la camisa blanca, y con la otra, agarro la nuca de Nikolai. Cuando él abrió los ojos para saber que pasaba, se encontró siendo empujado a los labios de ella. Kira jugaba con el cabello de su nuca mientras lo besaba suavemente, y Niko no sabia que era lo que más le gustaba. La lentitud, el sabor dulce, o sentir que se derretía. Cuando el beso se intensifico y su mano fue recorriendo la figura femenina, Kira paro. Quito su mano exploradora, y la subió a su cadera, y antes de volver a recostarte en su pecho, le dio un beso rápido.

—Buenas noches—murmuro en la oscuridad.

—Mmm.

Nikolai no contesto. Y no porque no tuvieras algunas palabras que decir, pero se sentía incapaz de hablar. Mientras acariciaba el cabello rosado, sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de la chica. Y por fin miro su rostro. Su mejilla estaba recostada a un costado de su pecho, con la boca semi abierta. Su mano tenia en un puño agarrada su camisa, mientras unas de sus piernas se mantenía entrelazadas con las suyas. Mientras cerraba los ojo, y se disponía a dormir, deseo que eso siguiera así. Que siguieran conociéndose más.


	13. Presentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertares extraños y manos traviesas, besos vivaces, cansancio olvidado. Kira y Nikolai descubrían cosas, aún cuando querían mantenerlo todo pasajero, los demás cuervos, los amigos solo podían especular.

Cuando Nikolai abrió los ojos con pereza, sintió la calidez que traspasaba las persianas de las ventanas de su cuarto. Froto su mejilla en la almohada, y cuando la agarro para acomodarla se dio cuenta. Ese no era su cuarto, las cortinas eran rosa, y la cama era más pequeña. Y eso que abrazaba no era una almohada, era suave, si, pero también tenia curvas y olor florar. Cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta de que lo que apretaba con tanta insistencia era el pecho de la chica, y que esta apenas habia logrado despertarse por la impresión. Ambos cruzaron mirada.

—¿Qué diablos haces?—pregunto roja, por la vergüenza.

Como Nikolai no tenia una respuesta lógica al movimiento de su mano, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Duermes sin sostén—afirmo.

—Deja de tocarme, pervertido—Kira pateo el cuerpo del chico para que se alejara.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la cama. Kira se habia llevado las manos a su pecho para taparse, y sus piernas habían quedado dobladas, haciendo que la camisa con la que dormía se levantara. Nikolai se dio cuenta entonces de su vestimenta. Llevaba una camisa que estaba seguro le pertenecía a Kazuya, de un color gris. Podía ver por la forma, que en realidad no usaba sostén para dormir, y por un momento se pregunto si ella lo habia planeado, si quería seducirlo. Descarto la idea al ver la inseguridad en el rostro de ella.

—Lo lamento.

Se aclaro la garganta al escucharla ronca por el sueño.

—No sabia que dormías sin sostén, y que pasaría esto.

—Esta bien—se mordió el labio, indecisa—. No debí dormir sin sostén, debí ser considerada.

—Supongo que es mas cómodo dormir así, ¿no?—se encogió de hombros, despreocupado—. Es como a mi. A veces me gusta dormir sin camisa, y solo dormir en bóxer porque es mas cómodo.

Kira sonrió un poco mas relajada.

—Tratare de no tocarte, aunque me temo que cuando duermo no soy consiente de mis acciones.  
  
—Pff—se tapo la boca, y escondió su sonrisa—. Debe pasarte a menudo.

—No te creas—sonrió de medio lado, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante—. Es la primera vez que duermo realmente con alguien.

—No eres virgen—arrugo la nariz por su sonrisa divertida.

—No—negó, mientras peinaba los cabellos de la chica—. Pero es cierto que nunca me habia quedado con una chica después de tener sexo.

—No tuvimos sexo—ladeo la cabeza, curiosa.

—Eso también es cierto—admitió.

Se acerco más a Kira, bajo la cabeza lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero esta negó.

—No me he lavado la boca.

—Creo que correré el riesgo—murmuro mientras se acercaba lentamente.

La agarro de las mejillas y la miro a los ojos. Un verde esmeralda y un intenso azul estrellado lo miraron con expectativas. Sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban, y cuando junto sus labios recordó porque habia insistido en esa relación. Porque el sexo podría ser olvidado si ella besaba de esa forma tan particular. De manera tan apasionada y anhelante como ella lo hacia, o de forma mas suave y dulce. Cuando mordió el labio inferior de forma suave, pudo sentir el sabor dulce que desprendían. También pudo sentir como Kira habia subido su mano hasta su nuca y lo empujaba hacia ella, por más.

Estuvieron un buen rato besándose, y explorando sus cuerpos en zonas seguras. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Nikolai supo que era hora de irse. Aunque ganas de quedarse no le faltaran.

—Sabes dulce—comento en voz baja, mientras repartía besos en la comisura de sus labios.

—Oh—parpadeo con sorpresa—. Tengo un bálsamo labial que a veces me pongo por las noches. Creo que es de durazno.

—Mmm.

La beso de nuevo, tentado ante la cercanía, y Kira no pudo evitar reír. Porque se comportaba de manera mimosa, y al parecer no quería irse. Supuso que se parecía un poco a Kazuya.

—Tú sabes a cigarro—acaricio los labios de Nikolai con cuidado—. Mentolado, era sabor menta. ¿Fumaste a noche antes de venir?

Nikolai lo miro con curiosidad.

—Fume de camino aquí, cuando llegue a la acera de enfrente lo apague—peino unos mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque he besado a chicos malos antes—admitió con una sonrisa segura—. Además, de vez en cuando yo igual fumo.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa, lyubitel'—murmuro en ruso, mientras la besaba una ultima vez, con intensidad.

—Deberías de apurarte, señor titán, o me temo que todos te descubrirán—lo empujo con suavidad, lejos de ella.

—Bueno, veras porque soy de los mejores en la cancha, lyubitel'.

Con rapidez se coloco el pantalón deportivo, se puso su chaqueta en el hombro, mientras brincaba para poder amarrarse los zapatos deportivos. Kira se tapaba la boca para ocultar su risa. Cuando termino de vestirse y recoger sus pertenecías, Nikolai se acerco de nuevo a Kira para besarla. Se tuvo que inclinar hacia ella, y recargar una de sus piernas en el colchón para estar a una mejor altura, pero al final le dio una caricia a la mejilla antes de besarla.

—Hablaremos de como haremos para que nadie se entere de nada de esto.

—Claro que si, campeón—sonrió con dulzura, y le dio un beso casto antes de alejarlo de ella—. Ahora vete, antes de que sea tarde.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, volteo a verla de nuevo.

—Kolya—sonrió divertido, al ver su cara de confusión—. Mi familia y amigos mas cercanos me dicen Kolya.

—Bueno, adiós Kolya.

Cuando Nikolai bajo por las escaleras lentamente, fijándose en cada piso que no hubiera nadie aun despierto, o que nadie vagara por la planta baja, sintió adrenalina. Sintió la libertad que el vóleibol le brindaba, y la motivación para hacer todas las mañanas durante tres semana. Cuando miro una ultima ve, hacia la casa, sonrió divertido, y cuando siguió su camino de nuevo hacia donde habia estacionado su motocicleta la noche anterior, no pudo evitar correr por la emoción.

* * *

 

Después de que todos hubiesen desayunado, algunos con más ganas que otros, subieron a sus cuartos a alistarse, pues la mayoría habia optado desayunar en pijama. Kazuya, Logan y Nakugawa se habían quedado a limpiar el comedor y la cocina, así que se sorprendieron al ver que Kira solo se habia puesto los zapatos, y se habia despedido a gritos. La veían con energía renovada, aun cuando esa misma mañana ella les habia comentado que seguía cansada por el día anterior.

—¿No les parece raro que diga estar cansada y luego se vaya brincando hasta la salida?—comento Logan, mientras se limpiaba las encimeras con un trapo.

—Déjala, prefiero que este feliz y no que luego se queje de que esta muriendo—se encogió de hombros.

Kazuya lavaba la vajilla con parsimonia, porque prefería eso a que el lavavajilla hiciera su magia. Como estaba de espalda no los habia visto, pero cuando los tuvo a los lados suspiro. Miro a Naku y Logan con impaciencia.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te da curiosidad? Para mí Kira se ve rara desde ayer que llego. Además, trajo una bolsa llena de maquillaje.

Kazuya miro a Nakugawa, sin comprender porque debía preocuparle que Kira comprara maquillaje. En realidad, sabia que Kira era compradora compulsiva cuando se traba de maquillaje, así que ese comportamiento no era nuevo.

—Miren, se a lo que quieren llegar, pero ellos no van a pasar.

—¡¿Es que no lo ves?!—pregunto Logan con emoción—. Algo paso, mi instinto me lo dice.

—Tú instinto apesta—le recordó.

—Bueno, deja eso de lado, esta vez no se equivoca—Naku miro hacia atrás, solo para asegurarse de que nadie más los escucharan—. Kira no te quiso mirar la cara en toda la noche, así que pregúntate porque.

De repente Kazuya recordó. Kira siempre lo veía con cariño y ternura, le hacia mimos y le preguntaba sobre su día. Hablaba con él sobre cosas, y el día anterior no habia pasado. No lo habia considerado como alguna señal, ciertamente no le inquietaba tanto como a sus compañeros, pero supuso que era algo en lo que pensaría si llegara a pasar a más.

—Sigo sin creer que sea inquietante—se encogió de hombros, y siguió lavando la vajilla.

—Bueno, pero cuando ellos dos se estén besuqueando en tus narices no digas que no te lo advertimos—dijo indignado Logan.

Kazuya miro a Logan y Naku, y como venganza aventó un traste con agua de jabón. Ambos gritaron y se quejaron por lo frio que estaba. Cuando Takara bajo a buscar a su novio, regaño a los tres por hacer un desastre en la cocina, y porque no estaban listo para las clases.


	14. Kol y Lyubitel'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día de clases y una jornada de trabajo en una cocina podía causar estrago en las personas. Una práctica deportiva, y la emoción bullendo en un cuerpo podía ser una combinación peligrosa, Nikolai lo empezaba a entender mientras se acomodaba en la calidez de un cuarto de universidad, Kira apenas estaba captandolo. Los amigos podían influenciar, más si la magia del vudú la acompañaba.

Kira estaba murmurando en japonés cuando salía de su clase de administración. Tenia el mejor profesor del curso, pero como quería tener puntos extras habia recurrido a un tutor, ese tutor sin embargo, era más estricto que su profesor. Se pregunto si era porque se trataba de su ultimo año ahí, y ella solo lo estaba retrasándolo.

—Yo creo que te trae ganas—dijo a su lado Adaira—. Puedo sentir su tensión sexual y todo.

—Yo creo que es la tuya la que sientes—comento Davina—. Babeas más tú por él, que cualquiera de la clase.

Adaira miro mal a Davina, y bufo por lo bajo.

—Pues disculpa por notar su hermoso rostro y su cabello de oro, pero es inevitable. El tipo esta mejor que un domingo de flojera.

Ada volteo a ver a sus otros compañeros, buscando apoyo.

—¿O que opinan, chicos?

—Que no soy gay, y que no tengo una opinión—dijo Nicholas.

—No seas estirado, Klaus—se quejo la chica.

—Yo creo que si esta bien, pero no me llama la atención—comento Alessandro—. Sigo prefiriendo a las mujeres antes que los hombros, aunque a veces no sea así.

Adaira miro a todos sus amigos con horror.

—Me ofende mucho que ninguno me apoye—señalo al italiano, con decepción—. ¡Pensé que te gustaría!

—¡Sabes que ya me gusta alguien!

Sus ojos volaron momentáneamente hacia Kira, quien sonreía divertida en esos momentos. Adaira negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de esto.

—¡Eso nunca sucederá!

—¡Eso no lo sabes!—contesto ofendido.

Mientras Adaira y Alessandro peleaban airadamente, Davina, Kira y Klaus los guiaron hacia la salida.

—¿Crees que ellos se gusten?—pregunto Davina con curiosidad.

—Lo apostaría—comento Klaus, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo se, por lo general ellos no pelean—dijo Kira mientras veía al par pelear—. Se llevan muy bien, pero eso de que Ada saque a relucir que sabe sobre el enamoramiento de todos nosotros. Bueno, puedo entender porque están pelando.

—Pff—Klaus sonrió divertido—¿En serio crees eso de que sabe sobre nuestras almas gemelas?

—O quien nos gusta—dijo Davina.

—Estoy seguro de que a ti no te gusta Kazuya—viro los ojos con fastidio.

—Oye.

Davina le dio un golpe a Klaus por su comentario, y negó.

—Pudo confundir sus sentimientos alguna vez, así que quizás a eso se refería…

—¡A Davina le gusta Issei Tatsuya, pero no es el amor de su vida!

Todos alrededor dieron un respingo por el susto. Davi, Klaus, y Kira suspirar con resignación.

—¡Al inútil de Alec Bianchi cree estar enamorado de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Alec tapo la boca de su amiga, y le susurro por lo bajo. Parecían discutir, pero a la gente pareció no importarles porque se dispersaron. Cuando los demás se acercaron al par, estos ya se sonreían a medias.

—Me alegra saber que estamos en la misma pagina, amigo—sonrió Ada satisfecha.

Alec sonrió con dificultad, un tanto inseguro.

—¿Podrían parar con sus estupideces? Si seguimos así, no llegaremos a nuestro turno a tiempo si no se apuran—regaño Klaus, mientras empujaba a todos al estacionamiento.

—Oh, ¿Cómo nos iremos hoy?—pregunto Alec.

Este veía hacia la pecosa, con un poco de ilusión. Adaira al verlos negó con la cabeza, mientras se daba cuenta de la obvia falta que ponía Davina. Quizás sus amigos eran unos genios culinarios, y por eso estaban en cursos extras y en practicas laborales antes de su tiempo, pero eran unos ciegos en las cosas del corazón.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo—comento Alec a Kira, mientras sonreía.

—Oh, ¿no será molestia?

—Ya te he dicho que jamás eres molestia, enana.

La abrazo del cuello, y le despeino el cabello mientras esta se reía.

—Espero tengan esa misma energía para el trabajo, sin quejas habituales igual, por favor—comento Klaus mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto—. Oye, Davi ¿Te vas conmigo?—pregunto distraído.

—Claro—camino a lado del rubio—. Hoy no traje la moto, así que me va bien el aventón.

—¡Que hijos de satán son!—se quejo Ada—. Nadie me ofreció…

Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar el estacionamiento hacia sus amigos, se detuvo por el sonido de un motor. Una motocicleta paso en frente suyo, y por la velocidad en la que iba, estuvo a punto de llevársela. El conductor paro en frente de sus amigos, mientras estos gritaban por preocupación.

—Por dios, Ada—Klaus la reviso por completo—¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño?

—No, yo..

—Casi me da un paro cardiaco—recrimino Davina—. Me diste un susto de muerte.

Sus cuatro amigos la miraban con preocupación, mientras el que casi la atropellaba, solo los miraba a los lejos. No sabia como era, pero debía ser feo como el pecado, porque llevaba un casco negro que cubría todo su rostro. Y como Adaira tenia mal genio cuando se asustaba, enfureció y se lanzo hacia al tipo.

—¡Tú, grandísimo idiota!—lo señalo furiosa mientras se le acercaba—¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? ¿No tienes ojos o que? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que yo…

Alec y Klaus tuvieron que agarrarla por la cintura para que esta no se le lanzara al tipo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Kira tuvo que hacer lo mismos con Davina.

—Lo lamento—subió parte de la careta del casco, y unos ojos azules la vieron—. Estaba buscando a una persona, y me perdí un poco. No era mi intención.

A Adaira se le derritió un poco el corazón, porque una de sus debilidades eran los hombres con acento. Y ese chico lo tenia. Sonrió con coquetería, se arreglo el cabello detrás de la oreja, y de acerco a él.

—Oh, ¿Por qué no me dices a que amigos buscas, y yo te llevo allá?

—Adaira, que tenemos trabajo—bufo Davina con molestia.

—No quiero molestar—contesto el chico de la moto, al escuchar las protestas.

Ada ignoro a sus amigos, y se acerco un poco más al chico. Con un poco de suerte, ella tendría un nuevo romance para septiembre.

—Por dios, y eso que pensé que la ira caería para él—se quejo Alec.

—Kira, haz algo—pidió Klaus—. Esa chica nos va a hacer llegar tarde.

Kira bufo, mientras salía detrás de sus compañeros. Sabia que la queja de Klaus era más porque odiaba ver a su amiga coquetear, que por otra cosa. Y ella sentía compasión por su corazón enamorado. Cuando se acerco al dúo, Kira reconoció la motocicleta como la que Nikolai habia estado usando esos días.

—Ada, querida—murmuro con paciencia.

Ambos la voltearon a ver con atención, y reconoció esos ojos azules.

—Se nos va a hacer tarde, así que te recomiendo que te apures.

—Pero…

—Me alegra encontrarte, Lyubitel'—murmuro con la voz ronca.

Ada no pensó que fuera posible, pero podía ver los ojos del chico sonreír. Su voz se habia vuelto más atrayente, y su mirada solo la veía a ella. A Kira.

—Vaya, así que te buscaba ti, querida—dijo con la voz cantarina, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No sabia que conocías un bombón extranjero.

—Todos aquí son extranjeros, Ada—suspiro Kira, resignada—. Adelántate con los demás, los alcanzo en un minuto.

—Bueno—miro una última vez al chico—. Es una lastima que no estés libre, guapo—le guiño un ojo coqueta.

Después de aventarle un beso al chico, se encamino hacia su amiga.

—Debes contarnos—susurro emocionada.

—No hay nada que contar—se quejo.

—Yo decidiré eso, lyubitel'—dijo burlona, mientras huía de Kira.

Mientras Ada les contaba a sus amigos sobre la evidente tensión sexual que habia entre Kira y el chico de la moto, Kira suspiro. Podía imaginar las preguntas que le harían sobre el extraño sujeto. Kira se acerco a Nikolai con precaución, porque llevaba overol negro, y una blusa blanca tan justa, que habia tenido que pedir a Alec su abrigo para disimular el escote.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme lyubitel'?—murmuro mientras regañaba al chico—. De paso, dime que diablos haces aquí.

Kira se dio cuenta cuando a Nikolai se le fueron los ojos a su escote, y lo reprendió con la mirada.

—Pensé que podríamos salir y hablar sobre algunas cosas de nuestro trato.

Kira se apresuro a agarrar sus manos al ver que Nikolai pensaba quitarse el casco.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunto Niko, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Se supone que no queremos que nadie se entere—murmuro preocupada—. Si te ven con el cabello blanco y así de alto, pensaran que eres Kazuya y le dirán.

—Oh, no pensé en eso.

Nikolai bajo de nuevo sus manos, y las puso sobre la moto. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tan cerca estaba Kira de él, y porque habia escondido su figura dentro de esa chaqueta.

—Cuando salgas de tu practica ve a la fraternidad, y si puedes escabullirte a mi cuarto hazlo—se envolvió con el abrigo al ver la mirada de Nikolai—. Si no haz comido nada cuando llegue, házmelo saber para que te lleve algo. Puedes ver la tele y prender el aire acondicionado, pero pon el seguro de la puerta—le explico—. Nadie entra sin mi permiso, pero solo por las dudas.

Nikolai asintió mientras jalaba a la chica.

—Entiendo, lyubutel'. Ahora, dame un premio.

Kira agarro los costados del casco de Niko, y sonrió divertida.

—Dime primero que significa eso que me dices.

—Oh, es amante en ruso—explico.

—Vaya, y hasta se escuchaba un poco tierno—viro los ojos, divertida.

—Pensé que si no podía hablar de ti por tú nombre o sobrenombre, debía decirte de algún modo.

—¿Yo también te puedo decir así?

—No, si no quieres ser descubierta—negó—. Estoy seguro que puedes pensar en algo, cielo.

Mientras Nikolai la abrazaba por la cintura, y se pegaba al pecho de la chica, esta acaricio su espalda de manera distraída. De pronto, mientras Nikolai frotaba su nariz en su pecho, recordó su apodo.

—Kol—murmuro insegura.

—Mmm.

Kira lo separo de su pecho, e hizo que lo mirara.

—Deja de hacer eso y presta atención—regaño.

—No puedo evitarlo. Ese escote que tienes es magnifico, y no le hacen justicia a tú pecho—explico.

Kira le dio un golpe en el hombro, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—Ahora—se aclaro la garganta—, te llamare Kol.

—¿Por qué? No me llamo así.

—Si, pero dijiste que te decían Kolya, y pensé que seria una buena forma de hablar sin que alguien lo sepa—dijo convencida.

—Bueno, si lo explicas así, suena lógico—admitió.

De pronto, la voz de Alec y Klaus gritaron su nombre. Kira los vio unos lugares más en frente de ellos, esperándola. Le gritaron de que iban tarde para el trabajo, y que debía darse prisa. Kira miro a Nikolai, mientras les contestaba que ya iba.

—Me tengo que ir, salgo a las ocho, así que nos vemos a esa hora.

Kira intento soltar a Niko, pero esta la jalo de nuevo hacia él. Su ojos azules la miraron, y ella pudo saber que sonreía. Él siempre le sonreía.

—¿Que?

—Estoy muriendo—se quejo—. Tuve una practica dura, casi mato a tú amiga por buscarte, y ni siquiera te despides. Eres mala.

—Ya, ya, niño llorón—bajo la careta que tapaba sus ojos—. Cierra los ojos—pidió con voz baja.

Nikolai obedeció, y espero. Sintió como alzaba el casco lo suficiente para dejar su cara y nariz al aire libre, como ella lo sostenía para que no les cayera, encima, y como ella juntaba sus labios. Podía reconocer el sabor dulzón del labial, porque lo habia probado la tarde anterior, y él se habia asegurado de comprarlo. La jalo más cerca a él, y deseo quitarse el casco para poder intensificar el beso, pero se conformo con acariciar su mejilla, y bajar su otra mano por su cadera. Estuvo tentado a tocarle el trasero, pero supuso que las mordidas cargadas de deseo se volverían más peligrosas por su atrevimiento. Cuando se separaron, Nikolai tuvo la urgencia de esconder a la chica y guardarse esa imagen para él. Tenia los ojos abiertos por la impresión, los labios rojos por las mordidas, y un poco hinchados, el labial corrido, y su respiración acelerada. Se pregunto si así luciría después de una noche desenfrenada de sexo, o si se vería más caliente.

—Tengo que irme—dijo por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba de Nikolai—. Nos veremos en la noche.

—No sabes cuanto lo deseo, cariño—murmuro con la voz más ronca.

Kira solo apretó el agarre en las correas de su bolso, y empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

—Deberías ocultar un poco tú emoción, Kol—murmuro por lo bajo, con una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando Nikolai la perdió de vista, se dio cuenta a lo que Kira se refería. Entendió porque se habia sentido de pronto incomodo con sus pantalones, y supo cuan peligrosa era esa chica. Nunca le habia pasado que con un beso lo excitaran a tal punto, pero ahí estaba él, tratando de arrancar su motocicleta con una erección incomodando su huida. Se pregunto si es porque ella era nueva, y simplemente la deseaba, o porque la deseaba de una manera diferente. Con más curiosidad.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Kira se quito su uniforme blanco de cocina, se sintió un poco aliviada. Ese día habia estado más lleno que de costumbre, y por alguna razón habían mandado a otro restaurante a sus compañeros por falta de personal. Alec habia tenido que ser su apoyo y la persona que detuviera sus ataque de ira cada vez que Adam abría la boca. Siempre se pregunto si aquel rubio estaba por coincidencia trabajando en ese lugar, o era una estrategia para molestarla.

—Estoy tan feliz de terminar el día de hoy—suspiro aliviada, mientras sacaba su bolsa del casillero.

—Escogiste mal tu carrera si ese es el caso—comento Adam, mientras terminaba de abrocharse su camisa.

Kira lo ignoro, y salió del lugar sin decir nada mas. Alec la siguió mientras se trataba de poner su chaqueta, y se quejaba de lo mal amiga que era.

—Tranquila, Kira—la jalo del brazo, para que amenizara su paso—. Él se quedo en el restaurante.

—Es que él trae algo contra mí, maldito ingles bastardo—bufo molesta.

—Ya, ¿que te parece si te invito a cenar para relejarte un poco?—pregunto mientras despeinaba los cabellos de la chica.

—Oh, deberíamos preguntarles a los demás si ya salieron para que venga—comento entusiasmada.

Alec se mordió el labio mientras veía a Kira sacar su celular. Les habia pedido a Davi y Klaus que no aceptaran si ella preguntaba, porque quería tener algo parecido a una cita, el problema era que Adaira no le habia contestado, y temía que ella daría una negativa por respuesta.

—Oh—leyó rápidamente la pantalla de su celular—. Dice Ada que nos esperan en el local que vende comida japonesa a una cuadra.

Kira lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa simpática, y Alec no tuvo nada mas que regresarle un intento de sonrisa.

—¿Dónde dejaste el auto?—pregunto Kira, adelantándose—. Juro que muero de hambre.

—Aquí a la vuelta—comento distraído, mientras sacaba su celular—. Recuerda que es color azul, Kira. No confundas con el negro.

—Todos los autos oscuros se parecen—replico indignada.

Alec sonrió divertido mientras veía la pantalla de su celular. Hizo una mueca de irritación al ver el remitente: _“No vayas a creer que esta es tú gran oportunidad, Romeo. Las oportunidades nacen, no se hacen, y estas a años luz de poder tener un chance con Kira. Ella y tú no están destinados, so memo”_. Alec quería matar a Adaira, y como buen italiano que era, le mando todos los insultos que se sabia en todas las lenguas que manejaba. Al llegar a Kira, aun bufando por los malos amigos que se habia conseguido, la encontró recargada en la puerta de su auto. Escribía rápidamente en su celular, mandaba el mensaje, y mordía uno de sus pulgares en espera. Repitió esa secuencia por lo menos dos veces antes de que notara su presencia.

—Hey—saludo de manera distraída.

—Ada esta de insufrible, y nos esperan para cenar, _candy girl_.

Desbloqueo el auto con la llave, y la invito con la mano para que subiera. Al ver que Kira no lo seguía, la miro con curiosidad

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo lamento, Alec—hizo una mueca, en disculpa—. No puedo ir, tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?—pregunto un poco preocupado.

Kira negó, y suspiro derrotada.

—No lo recordaba, pero ya tenia planes para hoy. Se hace tarde, y necesito irme—dijo con un poco de urgencia.

—Oh, bueno—asintió, con un amago de sonrisa—. Esta bien, ve antes de que se te haga más tarde.

Kira sonrió con más facilidad, se aventó hacia el chico, y lo abrazo con entusiasmo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Te lo compensare! ¡Te llevare bento por una semana!—grito mientras se perdía entre la multitud.

Alec suspiro, mientras se volteaba a su auto. Llevaba dos años prácticamente, detrás de esa chica, y ella simplemente no se daba cuenta de su existencia. A veces habia momentos donde podía sentir una conexión, algo más, y a veces se preguntaba si eran su idea, si quizás tanto esperar por ella le habia quitado la capacidad de ver más allá. Mientras encendía su auto, y conducía por las calles hacia su destino, se pregunto a que se refería Adara, si su superstición se habia equivocado con él.

No tardo ni veinte minutos en encontrar el local que sus amigos habían elegido, y mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del lugar, se pregunto si la reciente ausencia de Kira se debía al chico que habían visto esa mañana. Ese chico con motocicleta con todo el aspecto de chico malo que estaba seguro habia besado a su amiga, y amor platónico. Cuando entro al local, y se sentó con sus amigos, bufo por la injusticia.

—¿Y Kira?—pregunto Davina, mientras daba un trago a una botella.

—Yo que se—dijo con fastidio, mientras se servía un poco de sake—. De seguro esta con ese chico de la tarde, con el chico malo.

Tomo tres copas de sake antes de calmarse un poco.

—Así que te dejo plantado—se burlo Ada mientras le servía más alcohol.

—Tú ni me hables—la miro mal—. Si Klaus y Davi pudieron hacerme el favor de negarse a la invitación, ¿Por qué tú no, mal amiga?

Ada tomo un trago de su botella de sake, y se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al reproche.

—Te hice un favor, aunque no lo creas.

—Si, si—se metió una bolita de takoyaki a la boca—. Tú y tus cosas vudús. ¡Pues déjame decirte que te equivocaste con mi suerte!

—Con la mía igual—comento Klaus, mientras se servía okonomiyaki—. Sigo sin entender eso de que ella esta más cerca de lo que crees.

—¡Más sake por aquí!—pidió Davina—¡Y otra orden de yakisoba y takoyaki, _Onegaishimasu_!

Los trabajadores del local le contestaron en japonés de manera afirmativa. Ada los señalo con los palillos en la mano, y con la boca llena de fideos udon.

—No voy a decirles más, ingratos—los salpico con un poco de sopa, mientras agitaba los palillos en sus caras—. Si lo dijera, seria más fácil para ustedes, y un amor que no tiene pruebas nunca funciona.

—Bueno, yo estoy bien con mi…visión—admitió, sin encontrar una mejor palabra para describirlo—. Castaño, con ojos de dos colores que impresionan—suspiro enamorada.

—Pff.

Ada le aventó una servilleta a Davina para sacarla de su ensoñación.

—Todos están equivocados—suspiro derrotada—. Te puede gustar Issei, pero no es para ti. Él tienen a alguien más, Davi. Y Alec, Kira va a abrir su corazón, pero no eres el indicado. Y Klaus…

Ada miro aquellos ojos azules, y sintió una presión en su pecho. Siempre le pasaba cuando lo veía directamente, cuando aquellas pestañas rubias parpadeaban con curiosidad hacia ella, y le parecía tan tierno. Tan infantil.

—Sigo sin poder leerte bien, lo siento.

—Esta bien, cuando llegue la persona, lo sabré—le sonrió con simplicidad.

—¿Qué otro me puede impresionar, a parte de Issei?—cuestiono Davina, pensativa.

—Ahí esta tú error, querida—señalo Adaira—. Los ojos no son hermosos porque sean de colores.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees—se burlo—¿Qué chiste tienen los colores normales?

—Yo creo que es más como que la conexión que hagas con la persona—comento Klaus.

—Además, el color no le da la belleza a la mirada—susurro Alec—. Es lo que te hagan sentir. No se, las horas que quieres pasar viendo ese par de ojos sin importar de color que sean.

Alec y Davina cruzaron miradas, y Ada lo noto. Justo en ese momento se habían mirado por completo por primera vez, y si su predicción era acertada, ellos estarían bien.

—Deja de mirarlos de esa manera, o ellos sospecharan de tú magia vudú—le susurro Klaus cerca de la oreja.

Ada se exalto por la creciente cercanía, pero lo trato de disimular.

—No se a que te refieres—susurro en respuesta, mientras llevaba un poco de fideos a su boca.

—Se que te referías a ellos desde un principio cuando dijiste que cambiarían para estar juntos. Que siempre se buscarían en momentos de crisis—le recordó—. Pude verlo.

—¿Cómo diablos lo viste?—se quejo por lo bajo.

—Porque tus ojos brillan de una manera peculiar cuando sacas a relucir tú lado mágico—admitió, con una sonrisa simple.

Ada se dio cuenta que quizás habia una razón lógica para no poder ver ni su futuro amoroso o el del rubio. Que quizás ella interfería en su camino de manera negativa o era la otra persona atada a él. Quizás eso explicaba su acelerado corazón y las mejillas acaloradas, o el tartamudeo inconsciente que le daba cuando Klaus la dejaba sin palabras. Quizás eso explicaba porque a veces le tentaba tanto comerle la boca.


	15. Lo que causa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero seguirla allá a donde vaya,   
>  pienso en ella, y ella lo sabe.  
>  Quiero dejar que ella tome el control,   
>  Porque cada vez que se acerca... sí.
> 
> Ella tira de mí lo suficiente   
>  para que yo siga creyendo (adivinando).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fragmento del summary va de la canción de Shawn Mendes que puse como titulo de está obra. A mí me mola un montón, y la traducción es cool, así que como me a dado una pereza enorme escribir algo, pues he recurrido a ello.

Kira llego corriendo a la fraternidad, saludo a todos en la sala a los gritos, beso y apapacho a Kazuya antes darse la vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia las escaleras, Takara le hablo.

—Te dejamos cena—comento, mientras sacaba un plato que estaba en el horno—. Si no la comes, se enfriara.

Por el olor que tenia la comida, podía asegurar que era. Olfateo hasta llegar frente al plato.

—Pollo a la cordon bleu—dijo mientras agarraba un pedazo—. Rebozado tradicional con pan molido—lo olisqueo, y miro con sorpresa hacia el chico—. Usaste cerveza para empanizar.

—Acertado—comento, mientras le señalaba todo el plato—. ¿Qué más puedes ver?

—Verdura salteada con un toque de mantequilla—lo olisqueo al igual que el pollo—. Vino blanco, muy suave. También puré de patata—lo probo con un dedo, y su estomago sonó por el hambre—. No me habia dado cuenta del hambre que tenia—se quejo.

—Pues siéntate, y disfruta—ofreció Takara, mientras le pasaba un tenedor y un cuchillo—. Después puedes comer postre, si quieres.

—¿Qué hay de postre?—pregunto con curiosidad, mientras cortaba un pedazo de pollo.

—Pay de queso con ralladura de limón, dulzura—sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción de la chica.— ¿Esta bueno?

—Lo mejor del mundo—comento con la boca llena.

Kazuya se sentó a lado de Kira, mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua para que no se atorara. Mientras Kira comía, Takara, Naku y Kazuya la acompañaron sentados en la barra, mientras veían desde lejos una película. Al parecer Son como niños era la película de comedia de esa noche, porque todos reían por Adam Sandler y sus hijos millenians.

Paso una hora para que Kira recordara que debía ir a su cuarto, y al revisar su celular se dio cuenta de que Nikolai debió morir por inanición. Se bajo del taburete de un brinco, se limpio la boca, y mando un mensaje rápidamente.

—Me voy—bostezo cansada—. Hoy tuve más trabajo por falta de personal en el restaurante así que…

Levanto sus platos, y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlos.

—Hey, ven acá—Kazuya la jalo hacia él—. Dame eso y ve a dormir.

Le quito la vajilla de la mano, y sonrió. 

—Descansa hoy, que el fin de semana nos aprovecharemos de ti.

Kira le sonrió con pereza, se acerco a Kazuya, lo jalo denla camisa hasta que su cara quedara cerca, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Kazu—se giro hacia Takara—. Gracias, Roderick. Son los mejores

—No ahí de que, Violetita bella.

Se despidió a gritos de los demás mientras salía de la sala. Cuando subió la mitad de los escalones hacia el piso de los chicos, se quito los zapatos y empezó a correr. Agradeció mentalmente de que sus pequeños bebés estuvieran en su casita en el patio trasero. También agradecía que todos estuvieran en la planta baja viendo la televisión o en su habitación. Cuando llego a su puerta con la respiración acelerada, se le hizo difícil buscar entre su pantalón las llaves de su cuarto.

—Estúpidas micro llaves—se quejo, mientras trataba de abrir y sostener las cosas en sus manos sin que nada se le callera.

Cuando al fin pudo entrar, se encontró extrañada. El aire acondicionado y la televisión estaban encendidos, la cama no estaba acomodada como lo habia dejado esa mañana, habia unos deportivos acomodados en una esquina debajo de la cama, pero no habia nadie. Cuando cerro de nuevo la puerta con seguro, dejo su bolsa en el escritorio donde hacia trabajos, bajo sus zapatos al piso, y se puso sus pantuflas. Se estaba acercando a la cama para inspeccionar, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Ondas de vapor salieron, y Nikolai salió con los ojos cerrados mientras se peinaba con la mano su cabello. Kira no quería ver más allá de su cara, pero era inevitable.

—Oh, llegaste—le sonrió de costado, sin pena ni vergüenza.

Kira lo miro por completo. Como la toalla se anudaba a su cadera, un bello fino esparcido por el centro hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo, sus músculos marcados, y los tatuajes que sobresalían en su clavícula derecha. Nikolai, al ser consiente de la mirada en su cuerpo, se acerco a la chica. La agarro de la mano con una sonrisa provocadora, y la guio hasta su pecho.

—Quizás yo no pueda tocarte de manera descarada, pero yo no tengo problema con que explores mí cuerpo—susurro, cerca de sus labios—. No me da avergüenzo de él.

Mientras Kira se perdía en la mirada azul de Nikolai, este aprovecho para guiar la mano de la muchacha por su pecho. Que tocara cada fibra de sus músculos, hasta que lo empezó a hacer de forma inconsciente. Nikolai la tomo de las mejillas, y la beso con hambre, mientras ella le respondía con el mismo ímpetu. Se habia tenido que parar en las puntas de sus pies, porque quedaba más baja que de costumbre, pero eso no le impidió tomarlo de la nuca, y empujarlo hacia ella. Mientras lo besaba, sintió el regusto de menta por la pasta de dientes. Sintió el olor floral que su jabón y shampo desprendía.

—Hueles a flores—se burlo con la respiración acelerada.

—Dame cinco minuto, cielo, y te aseguro que oleré a ti—contesto mientras mordía el labio de la chica.

Sin poder aguantar más las ganas por más contacto, Nikolai se agacho lo suficiente para agarrar a Kira de los muslos para subirla a su cintura. Las piernas de Kira rodearon al final su cadera, y se abrazo a su cuello para evitar caer, y sin replica, dejo que Nikolai le tocara el trasero. Mientras se besan con desespero, avanzaron lentamente hacia la cama. Nikolai podía sentir la tensión fluyendo de él, y como la excitación se abría paso a través de sus sentidos. Cuando por fin acostó a Kira en la cama, con la respiración acelerada, y el deseo a tope, la beso con más lentitud. Tanteo su cuello con leves mordidas, mientras Kira lo pegaba más a ella. Se abrió paso entre sus piernas y subió su mano lentamente desde su pierna hasta la cintura, tanteando sus curvas. Y cuando por fin iba a volver a sus labios, Kira lo empujo.

Su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la cama, su respiración era acelerada, sus labios estaban rojos por las mordidas, y brillaban por su saliva. Sus ojos lo veían con deseo, pero habia cordura impidiéndole llegar más allá. Nikolai sonrió frustrado, porque era la segunda vez en el día que la misma chica lo excitaba, y lo dejaba a la mitad. Recargo su frente en el abdomen de la chica, derrotado.

—Kol—murmuro la chica, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Necesito un momento, cielo—susurro con los dientes apretados.

Pensó en una forma menos llamativa de bajarse la erección, pero no le ayudaba estar entre los brazos que le habían llevado hasta ese punto. Alzo la mirada, y eso solo lo empeoro, pues lo único que podía captar era el pecho de la chica. Aun así, recostó su cabeza en este, mientras frotaba su mejilla.

—Kol—se quejo Kira por lo bajo—. Anda a darte una ducha y bajarte esa…erección, o haz algo, por dios.

—Tú lo causaste, querida. Tú y ese beso—admitió.

Se levanto y busco su ropa, y sin mirar a la chica, se metió de nuevo al baño. Necesitaría un momento a solas para controlarse y poner su cuerpo todo en control, así que prendió de nuevo la ducha, ahora con agua fría, y se paro bajo la regadera.

Salió de la ducha vestido solo con un chándal deportivo y fresco, se dio cuenta de que seria difícil estar con esa chica sin desearla, porque ciertamente se lo ponía difícil si ella siempre se vestía de esa manera. Con blusas amplias que caían por su hombro, y short de mezclillas. Cuando se acerco a la chica, esta lo sentó en la cama y empezó a regañarlo sobre dejarse el cabello escurriendo de agua. Como Kira tenia que subir a la cama, Niko podía sentirla a su alrededor. Bufo con molestia.

—Creo que necesito sexo—murmuro por lo bajo.

—¿Quizás esta tensión es por eso?—pregunto Kira con curiosidad, mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

Nikolai la detuvo con sus manos, apenas y se giro un poco solo para jalar a la chica hacia él, para que terminara en su regazo. Kira rio divertida y lo reprendió por no dejar que terminara de secarle el cabello.

—Creo que es tú culpa, enana—dijo, mientras peinaba los cabellos rosado—. Estar cerca de ti me a recordado que no tengo sexo desde hace unas semanas.

—Bueno—dijo con una sonrisa encandiladora—. Siempre puedes ir hoy, y vernos luego. Yo no soy tan necesaria—comento, mientras le acariciaba su cabello cenizo.

Niko chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, y le planto un beso a Kira en la boca. Más lento, más necesitado. Coló su mano por la blusa que la chica llevaba, y con una caricia lenta recorrió su cintura, su costillas, hasta llegar a su espalda. Ahí donde el sostén se abrochaba, y por más que estuvo tentado de desabrocharlo solo como una broma, Kira lo empujo para separarlos, y salto fuera de su regazo. Suspiro derrotado, y se recostó en la cama.

—Me voy a duchar, Kol—bostezo cansada—. Ponte cómodo mientras salgo. 

—Vale—contesto con pereza.

Agarro el mando del televisor y empezó a cambiar los canales. No pudo encontrar nada que lo distrajera lo suficiente, así que probo poniendo la plataforma de Netflix, y le dio play a la primera película que apareció. 

Al parecer la película que habia puesto trataba de una chica extremadamente alta, y como esta sufría acoso por esto. Le pareció un poco patético, porque ser alto no tenia que ser malo. Habia belleza en las personas, solo debía prestar atención y no perderse detalles, observar. Cuando Kira salió del baño, Nikolai la ignoro, simplemente por el hecho de que la historia la habia atrapado. No se dio cuenta en la sonrisa divertida, o en el atuendo revelador que la chica llevaba.

—Oh, esa película es nueva—comento, mientras se recostaba a lado de Nikolai.

—¡Y es ridícula!—señalo—. La muchacha es guapa y tiene una gran personalidad, no debería sucumbir por un chico solo porque es más alto que ella.

Kira se rio al verlo. Tenia uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, el ceño fruncido, y una mano jugando con el elástico de su pantalón. Suspiro derrotada. Mientras subía sus pies arriba de las piernas de Nikolai, este hablo.

—Dime, ¿Por qué a las chicas le gustan los tipo altos?—pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras agarraba los pies de la chica y los empezaba a frotar distraídamente—¿Qué tiene de especial?

—No se—se encogió de hombros, sin tomarle importancia.

Nikolai no conforme con la respuesta, miro a Kira. Jalo uno de los dedos de su pie para que les prestara atención, y al no obtenerla, se movió hacia la chica. Kira lo miro, mientras Nikolai recostaba su cabeza en su estomago. Como era más alto y más grande que todo lo que ella tenia en su habitación, los pies de Niko se mantenían doblados, pegados a la pared, mientras le hacia carita triste.

—Entonces dime—jugo con un mechón de cabello rosa, mientras una sonrisa engreída se formaba en su boca—¿Por qué te gusto, lyubitel'?

La película habia quedado en el olvido, y solo el murmullo de las voces se escuchaban de fondo. Nikolai no quería ver nada más que aquella chica de camisas de hombre, y perfume de mujer. 

—No me gustas, Kol—suspiro, mientras peinaba el cabello húmedo cenizo—. Me atraes, que es diferente.

—Bueno, entonces dime que te atrae de mí, cielo.

Kira alzo la mirada hacia el techo pensativa. Mientras Nikolai esperaba la respuesta de la chica, trato de bromear con ella.

—Si me dijeras que es por mi excelente personalidad, me decepcionaría un poco—sonrió divertido—. Puedo tener cualidades verdaderamente encantadoras si me lo propongo.

—Tienes suerte, entonces—contesto con una sonrisa ladina—. Porque me atrae ese asombro aspecto físico tuyo.

Nikolai la miro aparentemente ofendido.

—¡Que sacrilegio!—contesto dramáticamente—. Es un aspecto muy superficial de tú parte. Además, debiste empezar por mi hermoso rostro—perfilo su rostro con la manos pada dejar su punto en claro.

Kira soltó una carcajada, divertida. Y Nikolai suspiro al verla. No se perdió detalle de como ella reía, con los ojos cerrados y la nariz arrugada por la diversión.

—Es un buen aspecto, si.

Admitió, mientras paraba de reír, y acariciaba la mejilla de Nikolai. Perfilo sus cejas con una caricia suave, perfilo el contorno de sus ojos con cuidado, y acaricio sus mejillas. Le dio un toque en la nariz y le saco una sonrisa, y gracias a ello encontró su hoyuelo.

—Creo que es muy bonito—susurro, mientras seguía tocando la cara de Niko—. Puedo entender porque las chicas se sienten atraídas por ti.

Kiro lo miro a los ojos, y fue suficiente para Niko, porque se levanto de su cómoda almohada y se arrastro a lado del cuerpo femenino. Quedaron acostados frente a frente, ella con una camisa más grande que ella misma, y el solo en chándal deportivo. Niko acaricio la mejilla de la chica, y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente.

—Superficial—murmuro Niko en broma, mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

—Como si yo no te gustara porque soy un poco bonita—bufo mientras le daba un manotazo leve en el pecho.

—Quien sabe—murmuro, mientras acariciaba el cabello rosa—. Podrida sorprenderte, cielo.

—No lo harás—aseguro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Como Kira quería, subió su pierna al muslo de Niko, y este como un reflejo lo agarro. Ella tenia la seguridad de sus palabras y la experiencia suficiente como para saber lo que los chicos buscaban de ella. Y aun con el estereotipo de casanova que tenia, Nikolai solamente sonrió antes de responderle.

—Me gusta tú sonrisa—soltó la pierna de la chica, y acaricio su mejilla.

—¿Qué?—parpadeo con sorpresa.

—Estoy acostumbrado a las modelos estiradas y flacas—viro los ojos con fastidio.

—Con las que pasas noches de sexo desenfrenado—agrego, con una sonrisa divertida.

—A callar esa dulce boca tuya—puso un dedo a la boca de la chica, silenciándola—¿Vas a dejar que te de un elogio?

La chica asintió, mientras trataba de mantener su cara en seriedad. Se tuvo que morder los labios para no reír.

—Tú sonrisa es sincera—se apresuro a decir—. Creo que es la más bonita de todo este lugar.

—Yo creo que estas exagerando—bufo, tratando de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hiciera más evidente.

—No—negó, mientras miraba los labios de Kira—. He estado con muchas personas, estoy rodeado todo el tiempo, y nunca nadie me habia sonreído así. Además, Kazuya dice que cuando sonríes sinceramente brillas—comento, mientras repasaba los labios femeninos con las yemas de sus dedos—. Creo que se refería a los hoyuelos que se te hacen cuando…

Kira le tapo la boca con la mano, y Nikolai la miro con curiosidad.

—Estamos empezando una relación clandestina—le destapo la boca, y se empujo más cerca de su rostro—. No digas cosas tan románticas.

—No estoy siendo romántico—aseguro, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura—. Te daba un punto de vista del porque creo que eres atractiva.

—Mmm.

Kira cerro lo ojos mientras empujaba con su mano a Nikolai, hacia ella. Le beso lentamente mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el cabello cenizo, y recorría su pecho con la otra. Sintiendo los músculos que se movían por la acciones de él.

—No voy a enamorarme de ti, lyubitel'—murmuro contra sus labios, mientras agarraba fuerzas y subía a la chica encima suyo ahorcadas. 

Ambos se besaron lentamente, con mordidas, y manos explorando piel. Mientras Kira acomodaba sus piernas en los costados del cuerpo masculino, mientras exploraba el abdomen y el rostro ruso, el trataba de hacer lo mismo. Subió sus manos por los muslos salpicados con pequeñas pecas y algunos lunares, las coló dentro de la camisa blanca que servía de pijama hasta llegar a la ropa interior de encaje. Su ropa femenina preferida.

—Yo…creo que tampoco me enamorare, Kol—susurro Kira, sin prestar más atención.

Mientras ambos se besaban, y exploraban frenéticamente el uno al otro, mientras acariciaban de manera lenta, como si quisieran gravarse, no se dieron cuenta de sus palabras. Kol no se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en que Kira deseaba a alguien, que era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien de esa manera. Y ella no se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que a Nikolai le gustaba más que un aspecto físico, que podía sentir porque Kazuya habia dicho que Kira era especial.


End file.
